Feeling of Flames
by Ladie Fuyuki
Summary: Does it qualify as an affair? They're not committed to anyone... technically. Yet, why do guilty feelings plagued both of them? What exactly do they mean to each other? The relationship between Juvia and Natsu is vague, but are they willing to give a clear definition to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima &amp; Kodansha.

This story is heavily inspired by the songs BEGIN AGAIN by Colbie Caillat and SET FIRE TO THE RAIN by Adele.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Does it qualify as an affair? They're not committed to anyone... technically. Yet, why do guilty feelings plagued both of them?

They meet up in secret. They give each other stolen glances. They touch each other when they know no one is watching. They devise plans to run away from Happy, without the smart cat realizing it. Such actions that can be construed as if they're having an illicit affair! They couldn't even reveal their relationship to their friends.

Do they even have a relationship to begin with? Comrades with _benefits_? What's stopping them for putting a label to what they have — what they've been doing?

Okay, let's take a moment and analyze this.

Many think that Natsu and Lucy have some mutual understanding, and the one thing that's missing is a love declaration. They're the endgame to a longstanding series. If someone was to write a novel, the relationship between Natsu and Lucy is canon.

Then, there's the water mage named Juvia. Oh, this girl is head-over-heels in love with Gray. Well, that's how it's seen by onlookers and their fellow guild members. Pronouncements of her affections towards the ice mage are frequent, if not every minute. Eventually, Gray would give in. At least, that's what everyone in the guild predicts and expects.

Thing is... right at this very moment, the blue-haired water maiden is sleeping soundly in the arms of the fiery salmon-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu is wide awake, his hand caressing the exposed smooth skin of his lover. He inhales, loving how her scent fills his senses. It drives him wild, which can be dangerous when they're making love. He becomes aggressive; his primal instincts amplifying his brash nature. One time he unintentionally gripped her slender arm tightly. They were both buried in deep passion, not realizing the intensity of their actions. When he saw her bruised arm, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. Juvia had to assure him relentlessly that everything was okay.

She is equally aggressive during their intimate moments. The scratches on his back are living proof. Heck, she even bit him one time when she tried to stifle a moan.

It is nearing sunrise, and Natsu knows this heaven-like euphoria will soon end. He must leave to go on a week-long mission with Lucy. He hasn't told Juvia that the celestial made is his only companion this time. The others will not be going with Team Natsu.

On one hand, it's not like Juvia cares if Natsu's all alone with Lucy. In fact, she would be even thrilled that her dear Gray-sama will be left behind. A growl threatens to escape from Natsu's throat. It's getting harder and harder to control his jealousy.

On the other hand, what if Juvia gets jealous? (Will she even get jealous?) Everybody knows how Juvia's mind works when it comes to love rivals. Natsu just wants to prevent the darkening of Juvia's mood. But then again... he highly doubts his alone-time with Lucy will drive Juvia to a jealousy fit. Oh, but if it was the other way around, where Juvia and Gray go alone, Natsu will find ways to join them. That's for sure!

Ugh, this is insanity! He slaps his forehead with his hand. For now, he just wants to rid his mind of this complicated thoughts. He turns around to face the lovely maiden. With his free arm, he wraps it around her curvaceous frame. She stirs, nuzzling her face closer to his chest.

Natsu groans out loud. The simple act alone makes him think of dirty thoughts. And it seems like his hand has a mind of its own, as it goes and cups her behind. Natsu couldn't help but squeeze it. A giggle escapes from Juvia's lips.

"You're awake," states Natsu, pulling away a bit to check.

Giggles again. Still with her eyes closed, Juvia's hand starts caressing his cheek. "Doesn't Natsu-san need to leave for a mission soon?"

This time Natsu's hand travels to the curve of her back, pulling her closer to him. "Soon."

No words are exchanged between them for a while. Just silence, except for the soft breaths expelled by the two.

"You'll miss your Gray-sama," Natsu says this laced with sarcasm.

"Perhaps, but Juvia will miss Natsu-san, too."

A sneer plays across Natsu's face. He doesn't doubt her sincerity, but he knows she'll long for Gray more if he's leaving as well. A sudden bitter feeling envelopes his insides. He removes his arms, untangling his body from hers, catching her by surprise.

"Is Natsu-san leaving now?"

He answers with a grunt as the warmth radiating from Juvia's body was suddenly gone.

"When will you be back?" Juvia sits up, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders, covering her complete body.

"Depends how the mission goes."

"Three days perhaps?"

"Dunno," is his curt answer with a shrug of shoulders. Throughout the short exchange, Natsu has fully put on his clothes.

Juvia notices his abrupt aloofness but lets it go. She doesn't want to part from him in a sour mood.

"Please try to make it before the weekend," she shyly pleads. Actually, she is hoping he would insist to know why she's asking this. To her disappointment, Natsu just shrugs again. He walks towards the window to make his escape.

"Gotta go, Juv," he bids her goodbye with a simple wave. Before Juvia could even respond, the fiery mage jumps off the window of her dorm without even a glance at her. The water mage tries not to over think Natsu's sudden change in attitude. With a sigh, she stands up from the bed, dragging the blanket wrapped around her body.

For now, the goal is to find Gajeel to discuss their upcoming mission. It's off to the Fairy Tail guild then!


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Slowing down his pace, Natsu isn't at all eager to get to the train station. The agitation brewing inside him grows more and more as he nears his destination. First, the thought of riding the train makes him nauseous already. Second, well... a certain ice mage is in the guild building at this moment, which will surely bring the brightest smile on a particular water mage's lips. Just the thought makes Natsu's insides coil.

"Fuck!" he curses, kicking an innocent pebble with such force. It goes high up in the air, and for some strange reason defying physics, hits Natsu's forehead. It's the curse of the pebble!

In anger, he speeds up his pace, breaks into a run, and reaches the station in record time. He sees a blonde girl waving at him with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, Natsu, I'm impressed. I assumed you'll be late, but you got here way ahead of schedule," Lucy greets him cheerfully. "Don't tell me you're this excited to go on a mission with me alone?" she giggles, winking at her friend.

Natsu rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What time's the train?" he asks, plopping down on a bench. He is in no hurry to leave, even though he arrived earlier than desired.

Lucy sits beside him and holds up a pair of tickets. "In ten minutes or so. That's why I'm surprised you made it here way earlier." She observes Natsu's current demeanour. He looks like he's in a bad mood, but it's no surprise. After all, the fire dragon slayer despises riding the train. Still, Lucy is excited. This is the first time she's going on a mission with Natsu alone. Initially, Happy was supposed to accompany them, as the blue exceed rarely leaves Natsu's side. Plans have changed when he chose to go for a special training with Carla and Wendy. That reminds her...

"I bet Juvia will be surprised!"

Natsu's head snaps to Lucy's direction. He sits up straight, puzzled why Lucy suddenly mentions the water mage's name. "Juvia? Why?"

Lucy giggles just thinking about her friend's expression. "The moment she enters the guild hall, she'll see the love of her life. I think she's under the impression that Gray would be going to our week-long mission. The last time we met, she was asking me all these questions."

Natsu clenches his fists again to calm himself down. "What kind of questions?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Lucy hums, recalling it. "You know, the usual. She wants to know many personal details about Gray, like his favourite food and whatnot. I wouldn't even be surprised if she's gonna spend the rest of the day making the dishes, invite him to her dorm, and go kinky all the way," the blond mage snickers. If there's for the Gray and Juvia love boat, Lucy would be fighting with Erza and Mira to be the first passenger.

"_Pfft_, I bet ice-jerk will just ignore her like usual," he scoffs. Natsu recalls how she manages to prepare the dishes that he likes. _I hope she burns whatever she's cooking for that frozen douche,_ Natsu evilly wishes.

With a mysterious smile, Lucy shakes her head. "I don't think so. I've a feeling Gray will finally reciprocate. He's just finding the right time to do it."

"_HU-WHHAAAT_?!"

His outburst echoes throughout the empty station. Lucy doesn't think anything of it. Anybody from Fairy Tail would react the same way.

"Really, it's just a matter of time for Gray to give in. Juvia's such a charming girl, and Gray knows that."

"Beautiful and sexy as well," mumbles Natsu, giving himself away. Good thing the train arrives at the same time, drowning his revelation. Lucy tugs on his scarf when he makes no movement to stand, and Natsu has no choice but to drag his legs inside the cursed transportation.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites. I'm a hardcore Juvia/Gruvia fan, but there's something charming with putting Natsu and Juvia together. This is originally a one-shot, but it's getting longer and longer, and I decided to break it into chapters. Hopefully, you'll all like where I'll take this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The cool breeze is refreshing on the skin. It is still early morning, but the sun's already shining so brightly. Autumn is in the air, and the swaying of the leaves brings a cheery tune around. Juvia likes Fall. Even though it rains often during this season (without Juvia's help, mind you!), it's the best time of the year for her. After all, the foliage creates a magnificent masterpiece of red, orange, brown, and gold painting.

Though her parting with Natsu isn't exactly sweet, Juvia is still incredibly happy with the time they spent the previous day. She prepared him a bountiful dinner consisting of many of Natsu's favourite dishes. Juvia had to 'interrogate' Lucy carefully to learn about the fire user's food preferences. She made it seem that her interests were centred on Gray, but Juvia was able to ask general questions that made Lucy answer in specifics.

"_So, when Team Natsu usually goes on missions, what does Gray-sama tend to eat?"_

"_You know Gray, he's not very picky. He'll just order anything from the menu."_

"_Unlike Natsu-san, perhaps? He probably doesn't have any favourite food...?"_

"_Ha! Natsu eats anything, but he definitely loves roasted chicken and potatoes, especially the leg part."_

"_Oh, really? Is he someone who likes pasta?"_

"_Yup. He likes it especially with red sauce. I see him order it often."_

"_Juvia is willing to bet that Natsu-san also has a sweet tooth, unlike Gray-sama."_

"_Well, yeah, Gray hardly orders dessert. Natsu's a sucker for cakes, especially cheesecakes."_

And so, Juvia spent a whole day learning how to bake cheesecakes. She prepared two different types: plain and blueberry — Natsu ate both much to Juvia's delight. His appetite was astounding.

As she recalls the way he eats, Juvia couldn't help but giggle out loud. Once she reaches the guild building, a perky voice greets her.

"Good morning, Juvia-chan. You look lovely as always!"

Juvia gives the blue exceed a dazzling smile. "Good morning to you, too, Happy-kun. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Aye. Wendy and Carla should be here soon."

"Okie-dokie! See you soon, Happy-kun," Juvia bids him goodbye in a sing-song tune. But before opening the guild doors, she stops dead in her tracks, abruptly turning around to face the blue exceed. Her lively expression disappears instantly. "Why are you here, Happy-kun?"

Happy gives her a puzzled look. "Um, cause I'm waiting for Wendy and Carla?"

"Yes, you told Juvia that already. But, why are you _here_?" she stresses on the last word, as if her question made it clearer to the talking cat, pointing to the ground.

Happy scratches his head. "I'm here because I'm part of Fairy Tail? Is this a trick question?"

"No, Juvia meant that you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" whines Happy, feeling slightly offended. "Why can't I be here?"

"Because Happy-kun should be with Natsu-san on a mission!"

Understanding dawns on the blue exceed. "Oh, that! Ha, ha. Juvia-chan should've been clearer from the start. No, I'm going on a training course with Carla and Wendy. That's why I couldn't join Team Natsu."

"Oh," Juvia sheepishly answers, giggling. "Juvia was just shocked to see you here standing outside. Natsu-san left early, so Juvia was confused why you're still here."

"Eh? How'd you know Natsu left early?"

Juvia blinks nonstop. _Drat!_ "Ju-Ju-Juvia assumes Natsu-san left early, since Lucy-chan told me she will leave early today."

Happy nods at that, but looked slightly unconvinced. "Well, he went somewhere last night. Maybe ate at Lucy's place and ended up crashing there to sleep," the cat explains nonchalantly, not seeing the darkening expression of Juvia. "But, I bet Juvia will be extremely excited to know that Gray didn't go."

"WHAT?!"

A naughty grin appears on Happy's face. He interprets Juvia's shocked expression as a positive thing. For sure, the rain maiden's heart is banging on her ample chest. If anyone puts a microphone in front of it, one will be able to hear her loud, overly excited heartbeats.

"Sorry Happy-kun, Juvia needs to see Gray-sama now!" she turns around and dashes inside the building. Happy could only shake his head in amazement. Juvia's love for Gray is truly a sight to behold.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Gray-sama? Aren't you supposed to be with Team Natsu on a mission? Why didn't you go with Natsu-san? How long will that mission take?"

Gray stares lazily at the blue-haired maiden in front of her. "Good morning to you, too, Juvia," he greets her. Like the typical Juvia he's used to, she has just suddenly popped out of nowhere. Yet, the questions she bombarded him are quite unusual. There is a sense of urgency in her tone, as if he wasn't supposed to be where he was. "Lucy asked me to stay behind."

"So... it's just Lucy-chan with Erza-chan," Juvia pauses and clears her throat, "And Natsu-san only?"

Gray gulps down the remaining contents of his coffee. "Nope, just Luce and fire-breath."

"By fire-breath, Gray-sama meant Erza-chan, right?" she asks innocently. There is a hopeful glint in her eyes, which Gray can't decode.

"That's very funny, Juvia," Gray snickers, "You're lucky Erza's not here."

But that isn't Juvia's concern at the moment. "Why did Love Rival ask Gray-sama to stay behind? Gray-sama shouldn't have agreed," she mumbles, knowing that she's giving herself away. However, she really hates the thought that Natsu is alone with Lucy for a god-knows-how long. Without waiting for Gray to reply, Juvia walks away and heads straight to the bar where Mirajane is.

"Mira-san," she calls out, not aware that Gray is left staring after her. "Where is Lucy-chan's mission? Is it in Magnolia Town?"

Mirajane raises a brow, confused why Juvia just gave Gray the cold shoulders. The ice mage must've done something really unpleasant for Juvia to act that way. "It's in next town, Juvia-chan. The mission should last for a week, because they're helping out the town mayor for some project. They've probably arrived there if they took the early trip this morning."

With that, Juvia nods her head and bids the white-haired lady goodbye. She hates the increasing rage developing inside her chest. She even forgets to say goodbye to Gray. When she steps outside the building, Juvia notices dark clouds slowly covering the blue sky.

"Drip...drip..." she mutters under her breath, trying to calm down her emotions.

"Juvia," a hand lands on her shoulder. She doesn't need to turn around to see the owner of the deep voice.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" she asks without looking at him.

"Let's go grab breakfast."

The clouds dissipate, making way for the sunlight to shine through.

* * *

A/N: My NaVia shipping is getting stronger and stronger (even with supposed new development for GrUvia). It's not exactly ideal since I'm in the middle of a Gruvia fic too. For those following that story, rest assured that I will finish that story. I'm still a Gruvia fan, but it's hard not to ship Natsu and Juvia when their pairing has the potential to be cute and passionate at the same time.

Once again, thank you for all the comments, followers, and favourites. Please enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

The mission is simple but a really tedious job. It has no need for five potential S-class mages to finish it. In fact, Lucy could've handled it by herself; it would just take her probably a whole month. Hence, the celestial mage has made sure that Natsu joins her.

Speaking of her companion, he is continuously complaining about the job. The mission requires strength and an incredible amount of magic to help reconstruct fifty pieces or so of architecture for in a neighbouring town to improve their tourism. The town mayor commits a huge amount of jewels as payment, as long as the job gets done within a week. Lucy is sure she and Natsu can handle such an easy task. But, Natsu's whining is starting to get on her nerves.

"What the heck is your problem, Natsu?" she finally snaps, stomping her foot. The two of them are already on their twelfth reconstruction, and they've only been working for two hours. Good progress, but an exasperating process!

Natsu curses for the thousandth time. "Stupid icicle should've been here. I don't know why he stayed behind. Erza, I get. Master asked her to stay behind for an S-class mission. But freeze brain? He should've accompanied us!"

Lucy rolls her eyes for perhaps the thousandth time. Sometimes she's not sure who's more obsessed with Gray, Juvia or Natsu! "I was the one who asked Gray to stay behind," she reveals.

"Say what again?" Natsu halts, giving Lucy a menacing look he's never given her before. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Gray needs to be there on Juvia's birthday!"

Natsu feels his blood boiling inside, literally. It feels as if any time soon, huge flames will come out of his mouth due to anger. "What do you mean 'birthday'?"

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't remember. Three days from now is Juvia's birthday. So, I thought to myself," Lucy's mischievous grin appears. "Wouldn't it be more special if Gray is there to celebrate it with her? When I mentioned it to Gray, he didn't object to staying behind. Ooh, I just hope he already mustered the courage to ask her on a date!"

Natsu turns his back, so Lucy wouldn't see the expression on his face. He is mad. He is raging angry, and he finally admits to himself that he doesn't want _his Juvia_ going on a date with Gray.

The blonde wizard continues to blab. "Gray in his scruffy dark suit, itching to take it off, but managing to keep it on for the lovely maiden's sake. He'll wait outside Juvia's dorm, hiding a bunch of roses behind his back. Juvia in a flowing, blue dress, looking sexier than ever. She giggles as she meets a blushing Gray. He'll take her on a candlelit dinner, but both will simply stare at each other. Then, they walk home together. As their first date ends, Gray leans forward to place a soft kiss on her—," she gets cuts off.

"Can you stop with your jibber-jabbering there and just work? We won't stop until we finish this project today," he declares.

Lucy snorts. "While I appreciate your sudden eagerness, I highly doubt we can finish all these today. This is why the mayor gave us a week for the deadline."

"Why? You don't want to be there for Juvia's birthday?" he blurts out which took Lucy by surprise.

"Of course I want to. But, I also need to pay my rent and have money for living expenses. You eat a lot when you and Happy come over. That reminds me, you haven't been coming to my apartment lately. Did you get yourself a girlfriend?" Lucy asks laughing out loud. She just couldn't picture Natsu being all romantic and lovey-dovey.

"So you don't want to be there for Juvia's birthday," Natsu reiterates, this time with an accusing tone.

The celestial mage frowns at the implication that she's a bad friend. Her expression changes, however. "I'm sure the presence of Gray alone is enough to make it an extra special day for her," she states with a hopeful tune.

Scowling, Natsu proceeded doing the task with all seriousness. If he puts all his strength into it, mix it with his unlimited amount of determination, he will finish this mission before her birthday.

He will be there for Juvia's special birthday.

He will show Juvia what she means to him.

He'll be damned if Gray takes _his Juvia_ away

* * *

The water mage looks forlorn that Gray itches to wrap his arms around her. He is still unsure of how he truly feels for her, but there is already an attraction he couldn't deny.

Her presence has never annoyed him. Yes, her love declarations embarrass him all the time. He gets bothered when she pops out all of a sudden, as if she's an expert stalker. He complains a lot about her ability to turn every girl around him as a love rival, with Lucy having that permanent title.

But... Gray likes Juvia. He likes her as a comrade. He likes her as a friend, and he feels that he'll like her soon in a romantic way.

It's just a matter of time before he gets his feelings in check. To do that, he needs to spend time with her, learn about the Juvia without the craziness and 'fangirliness'.

"Restaurant's right here, Juvia," he stops in front of an alley, pointing to a corner inside. "It's quaint and small, but the food's really good."

Juvia just nods, her mind is still set somewhere far. If only Gray did this about three months ago, perhaps Juvia will be squealing and yelping in excitement. The water mage trails behind Gray as he leads her. When he opens the door for her, Juvia gives him a smile that produces a touch of pink on Gray's cheeks. The blue-haired maiden does not notice it.

Juvia glances around the tiny restaurant. There are around ten to fifteen tables, and only a few patrons are inside. A waitress leads them to a table at the far end, giving them extra privacy. As they settle down in their seats, Juvia couldn't help but sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Juvia shakes her head. "No, this place is beautiful," she says in a breathy voice, closing her eyes, and allowing the scent of freshly baked pastries fill her senses. She doesn't realize that her action prompted Gray to smile and bask in her beauty. When she opens her eyes, Gray immediately turns his head to the side, hoping to hide a seemingly semi-permanent blush. "Does Gray-sama always go here?"

Gray scratches his cheek with a finger. "I, uh, found out about this place because of Lucy," he says carefully, hoping Juvia won't go into battle mode hearing about her love rival.

"Did you go on a date with Lucy-chan here?" she asks, her tone not changing.

Gray furrows his brows, not sure if Juvia is mad or indifferent. "Uh, no. Natsu was with us, as well. It was actually just the two of them, but I happened to meet them on the way here." He notices Juvia's hands, resting on top of the table, turned into clenched fists. "Lucy is just a friend," he states, feeling the need to explain. "If there's someone who'll be more than a friend to her, that's probably Natsu," he chuckles, not knowing him fuelling her annoyance.

The waitress arrives to take their orders, halting their conversation, much to Juvia's relief. He orders waffles, while she places a huge order of omelette, pancakes, croissants, and chocolate milkshake. Juvia decides to pig out to cure her growing irritation. Gray eyes her, not sure whether she's trying to impress him with her appetite or turn him off. He settles for a different option.

"Seems like you're quite hungry," he says this with a teasing smile.

Juvia has a sheepish look on her face. "Juvia didn't get to eat much yesterday evening." She's spent dinner mostly watching Natsu gobble the dishes she prepared.

"_You have to eat slowly, Natsu-san," she told him as he devoured the roasted chicken in front of him. She watched him with great interest, her chin resting on the back of her hands with her elbows propped up on the table._

_Natsu gave her puppy look. Juvia was sure he was trying to act cute but failing miserably, which actually resulted in him being quite cute. She laughed out loud._

"_Is very good, Juv," he complimented her in between chews. "You can put up your own restaurant if you want to."_

_With a blush, Juvia scooped him more potatoes. "Sometimes, Juvia isn't sure if Natsu-san is just saying these words or really means it."_

_Natsu put his fork down. "I'm hurt, Juv. I really mean it. Everyone in the guild actually knows how good of a cook and baker you are." He cocked his head to one side, his eyes simply focused on her face. "C-can you make me a, uh, N-Natsu bread?" he stuttered his request. _

_Juvia beamed, clapping both her hands. "You wouldn't mind? You won't think it's creepy?"_

"_Of course not! I asked, didn't I?" he looked away, not wanting her to see how embarrassed he felt. "Now eat. You've been watching me the whole time. I need you to have energy to keep up with me later," he winked; his last statement was glazed with naughtiness. _

_Natsu's expression transformed from a carefree, immature boy to a masculine predator ready to pounce on his prey. Juvia gulped at the sight and a sense of longing engulfed her body._

_Dinner was halted for the time being. Natsu stood from his seat and was in front of the water mage in one huge stride. Juvia remained on her seat, but titled her head up. Natsu bent down to meet her eager lips. _

_The kiss started soft and sweet then soon became rough and intense. Juvia didn't even know how it happened, but she just found herself being carried by the dragon slayer. Her legs were wrapped around his waist. One of his hands cupped her bottom, while the other was running up and down her thigh tracing her guild's tattoo. When Natsu's tongue licked the fresh kiss mark on her neck — which he created as soon as he arrived — a soft moan escaped from Juvia's mouth, prompting Natsu to suck on it more, as if making sure to make it a permanent one._

_He laid her down gently on the bed, hovering above her with one hand supporting his weight. She stared at his face, her long and thick lashes barely covering the desire in her eyes. _

"_I will ravage you until you begged me to stop," she heard him say. Or, it could've been her imagination on overdrive. Or, it was her very thoughts that wanted to be conveyed out loud. Either way, the burning passion had been ignited. The only thing missing was the act itself. Natsu brushes the strands from her face and leaned forward, an impish grin on his lips. Juvia could tell he wanted her badly as much as she does — perhaps even more. When their lips met, Juvia couldn't control the hungry moan escaping her lips..._

"Juvia?"

The sound of Gray's voice slices through an invisible screen that was playing a flashback of yesterday's event. Juvia blinked nonstop, trying to clear her vision. She tilts her head to the side with confusion.

"I was asking if you've got something planned this Saturday."

BeforeJuvia could answer, the waitress arrives with their food. The two start eating in silence with Gray glancing at Juvia every now and then. The water mage has remained oblivious of the effect she has on him. Even Gray, he's majorly surprised that his senses are heightened with Juvia around. Perhaps it has to do with finally seeing Juvia other than the obsessive stalker she loves to portray herself.

"Does Gray-sama want to try?" she offers her plate of omelette. The ice wizard chuckles as the thought of opening his mouth for her to feed him, but he decides otherwise. He shakes his head. "It's really delicious. Just let Juvia know if you want some. It seems Juvia ordered quite a lot," she sheepishly admits. Gray just wants to squeeze her and some.

"So... what are you doing this Saturday?" he attempts to ask her again.

Juvia sighs heavily. "Just stay in. It would be rest day before a big mission with Gajeel-kun on Monday."

"You can rest on Sunday. Just have dinner with me that day," he coolly tells her, trying hard to come off as naturally nonchalant.

"Gray-sama?"

This time, Gray looks at her directly with sincere eyes, albeit keeping that stoic demeanour. "Spend your birthday with me, Juvia."

The water mage drops the fork in her hand, unable to completely comprehend what she's just heard. There is a loud thumping inside her chest. This is what she's waited for since joining the guild. This is what she's dreamed about. Yet, why isn't she as excited as she should be? There's only one answer to that…

…Natsu.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for the reviews. I can't believe I'm on the 4th chapter of a one-shot I planned. many NaVia story ideas are running through my head. But for now, I'll focus on this story. Please enjoy. as usual, feedback and criticisms are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**a/n: Long chapter, about 7800+ words. Hopefully it's worthwhile...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

_Five months prior..._

_Don't squeal. Please don't squeal, Juvia!_

Juvia uttered a silent pleading to herself, as she sat directly in front of her beloved. This was not the time for her to get overzealously in love. At the very moment, Juvia was on her way to a small island for a crucial mission given to Team Natsu by Master Makarov. Juvia became Erza's last minute replacement, because the Titania mage was needed for another S-class assignment.

The water mage was made aware that Erza chose her personally. Thus, Juvia knew that this wasn't the time to get all lovey-dovey to the stoic ice wizard. But, how can she contain herself when the said guy sat across from her, gazing lazily outside the window? The sun's rays bathed him with magnificence, and Juvia could only hope her eyes didn't transform into heart shapes.

"Ugh~ Where the fuck is Wendy when you need her troia?" a weary voice whined from beside Juvia, causing the water mage to snap her head to her left to check.

Slumping on the seat beside the bluenette, Natsu raised his head up to stare at the train's ceiling, internally cursing the villain who invented transportations. The sight of him made Juvia remember something very important. She bonked the side of her head for being quite forgetful.

"Juvia nearly forgot!" exclaimed Juvia, standing from her seat to reach for a basket she stowed in the overhead compartment. When she returned to her seat, she produced an insulated flask from inside the basket. She poured steaming hot, golden liquid into the flask's lid and handed it to the fire dragon slayer. "Here, drink this Natsu-san," she offered.

Both Lucy and Happy leaned forward in curiosity. "What is that, Juvia-chan?" Lucy asked, liking the aroma the drink produced.

"Juvia created this concoction for Natsu-san. It always helps Gajeel-kun when we take the train for a mission," she explained. "Juvia is _preeeety _sure it will also work on Natsu-san as well."

Natsu sat up straight and gave the blue-haired mage a doubtful look. "You sure that's safe?"

"Wendy-chan's troia is incorporated in it," nodded Juvia eagerly. "It's just like tea. Please try it, Natsu-san," she encouraged him with a smile.

The pink-haired boy still seemed unconvinced but took the concoction from her. The herbal aroma already provided him a calming effect. As he was about to put the cup to his lips, Juvia innocently inched her face closer to blow it for him.

"It's still quite hot, Natsu-san," she warned him, oblivious to the intimate act she just executed. Lucy and Happy looked at each other with shocked expressions. Gray's mouth dropped wide open.

It took Natsu some time to react as he eyed the water mage, who continued to blow the hot liquid. When his presence of mind took over, Natsu leaned backwards to create as much distance from her as possible. "Too close, Raindrops!" he yelped. Juvia didn't quite get what he meant.

"Natsu won't get scalded, Juvia. He eats fire," explained Lucy with an amused expression.

"Oh!" Juvia straightened her back, but still unaware of what made Natsu blush furiously. "Juvia forgot."

With one huge gulp, Natsu downed the drink. Without even asking or saying anything to Juvia, he snatched the flask from her hands and chugged the whole thing. A horrid expression displayed on her face. "That's not good. You're not supposed to drink it all in one go!"

"If it's supposed to help me calm down, I don't think one cup is enough," he reasoned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "It's not like I'm going to get overdosed, right?" It just dawned on him that it might be the case. His rashness at times led him to terrible circumstances. When the water mage shook her head, he grinned. "What does it do anyway? I don't feel its effects at... oh..ooo"

_Thud!_

He face planted on Juvia's lap, his butt sticking out, with his left arm hanging on the side. The bluenette squeaked from the impact.

"Oh dear god!" both Lucy and Happy exclaimed in harmony. Gray's brows furrowed due to the chaotic scene. The blue exceed flew towards Natsu, trying to pull him up from Juvia's lap. He had a hard time and asked for Lucy's help.

"We can switch places, Juvia," offered Lucy.

Juvia considered it, but she wanted to spend the long train ride staring at her Gray-sama. This was the better option. "Do not worry about Juvia, Lucy-chan. This is okay, but maybe you should fix his sleeping position. Natsu-san looks uncomfortable."

Both Lucy and Happy rolled the pink-haired boy to his back, with Juvia's lap as his pillow. Glancing down at his sleeping face, Juvia couldn't help but blush. When she realized Gray was watching, she raised both her hands and whispered, "Don't misunderstand, Gray-sama. Juvia is nothing but a pillow right now."

"Not like I care," muttered Gray, who rested his chin on his hand, then stared out the window. He was feeling a tad bit envious that flame-skull seemed very comfortable.

The disappointment on Juvia's face was apparent. Part of her wanted to see Gray jealous, but she knew better. Gray would always be indifferent when it came to her.

Seeing the sombre mood, Lucy decided to distract the water mage. "So, how long will he be out cold?"

"Well… two of these," Juvia held up the flask's lid to demonstrate, "were enough for Gajeel-kun to last a two-hour train ride. Let's see, going to Dolle Harbour would take about four hours…" Juvia looked distressed. "Natsu-san drank the whole thing. He'd be out for at least seven hours."

Lucy sighed out loud, while Happy croaked out that it'd be hard to carry an unconscious Natsu. Juvia agreed. "One time, Juvia had to drag an unconscious Gajeel-kun alone. It was really exhausting." She then clapped her hands as if the brightest idea came to mind. "Oh, but Gray-sama is here. You can help carry Natsu-san if he won't wake up by the time we get to Dolle Harbour!"

Gray sent her a dagger-like glare, making Juvia peel her eyes away from her beloved. "Like hell I would carry such a burden. Let Happy do it." The blue exceed assured the water mage, as well as the ice-mage-with-a-foul-personality, that he would gladly carry Natsu.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly, since there were no usual sounds of belching and gagging from Natsu. Juvia was more than happy to distribute the sandwiches she prepared. Not only did they save money from buying train food, but they were quite delicious. When the train halted to a stop, Natsu was still sound asleep, even nuzzling his head on Juvia's soft thighs, much to the latter's embarrassment. No amount of shaking stirred him from sleep. In fact, he even turned to his side, facing Juvia's stomach, hooking his arm around the water mage's waist. Gray had no choice but to roughly snatch the fire-brain away. He heaved him up on his shoulder, while the others gathered their things to exit the train.

Dolle Harbour, a town located on the seaside down south, had seen its fair share of crimes the past few months. The worst started happening about three weeks prior, when the infamous Red Scorpion syndicate (believed to have taken the town as their area of operation) began kidnapping children, particularly those from five to eight years old. The local police couldn't find the motive behind the abductions, as children from different statuses were taken. No ransom money had ever been demanded. Fairy Tail was contacted by the mayor to apprehend the criminals, and finally put a stop to their operations.

Makarov was made aware that there were at least two mages working for the syndicate, while the rest were skilled assassins and fighters. The Fairy Tail master still believed Team Natsu plus Juvia would be able to handle these culprits.

"So, where to?" Gray asked, clearly annoyed at the load on his back. The group had just exited the train station — which technically was just a platform.

Lucy folded a piece of paper where all the instructions were written. Scanning the area, she nodded with conviction. "Yes, that's right! I've no idea where we're going." Happy and Gray whined out loud. "Well, it says here to go straight to the town hall upon arrival. Then, let's just go and ask around."

The group followed Lucy, who was reading the map. Every now and then, the blonde mage would ask around. After fifteen minutes or so of walking around, by then Gray was getting blatantly agitated, Natsu began making a sound.

"It seems Natsu-san is about to gain consciousness," Juvia exclaimed, while Natsu kept groaning. "He's waking up earlier than scheduled," she cheerfully reported to Gray. The ice mage automatically let go of the heavy individual. If Juvia didn't react instinctively, Natsu would've been dropped on the ground, face first. "Gray-sama, what are you doing?" she yelped with a reprimanding tone. A drowsy Natsu was slumped against Juvia, his chin resting on her shoulder and his arms hanging limply on the sides. From afar, the two looked like they were locked in a passionate embrace. "A little help here," Juvia croaked as she felt Natsu's weight on her.

The boy began to nuzzle his nose on her neck. "S-shmellshh shooo good," mumbled Natsu, inhaling the invigorating scent filling his senses. Gray and Happy immediately lifted Natsu off Juvia.

"Carry him, Happy," instructed Gray and the blue cat pouted a soft 'aye' in response.

All this time, Juvia's cheeks were flushed red, which didn't go unnoticed by Gray. He slowed his steps to walk beside her, but kept a favourable distance. (Y'know, in case said girl decided to cling to him all the way to god-knows-where Lucy was taking them!)

"Sorry 'bout that," he muttered, glancing down at her. The response he got was just a small nod. It seemed the water mage was taken aback by Natsu's unconscious perverted ways.

Thankfully, Lucy pointed to a building some metres away. It was the Dolle Hall according to a local passerby; it was also the mayor's temporary office. A month ago, the mayor's office was burnt to the ground. The suspected villains were of course the Red Scorpion syndicate.

The group eagerly approached the intended destination, simply longing to have a moment's rest. The long train ride strained their muscles, and it was already way past lunchtime. It didn't help that both Natsu's and Happy's stomach were churning out loud, reminding all of them of hunger.

The town mayor met them at the front gate, indicating his familiarity with the famed pink-haired Salamander. Natsu, even in his groggy state, showed great enthusiasm. The mayor led them inside the hall, where a buffet table was already set up. He related to the group how he knew Master Makarov, and could only ask the kind master for help. Though he couldn't provide them abundant jewels for payment, the guildmaster accepted the job — and even sent their famous fire dragon slayer.

"Of course, money isn't always important. Fairy Tail is honoured to help," remarked Lucy.

"Thank you for this lunch," Juvia added, sheepishly, "We are quite hungry indeed."

Natsu grinned, his energy returning at lightning speed. "So, tell us about the mission." He wasted no time to get right into things.

The group already had an idea, based from Master Makarov's instructions. Still, it was still best to hear direct from the source. As it turned out, the kidnapping of the children had accelerated to an alarming speed. It seemed Red Scorpion planned to abduct all the Dolle children. Happy hypothesized that perhaps these children possess certain abilities. That wasn't the case. Perhaps there was some kind of historical ritual in the town that only Dolle children would be of use, Gray offered. Nothing of the sort, according to the mayor.

Even after lunch, the group came up with nothing. The mayor felt embarrassed that he was of no help. He couldn't even provide a possible hideout of the syndicate. Lucy assured him that they will take care of everything, from investigations and the rescue of the children. Knowing this job might extend for more than a week, the mayor prepared a small house for the group.

As the mayor led them to their temporary lodging, Juvia couldn't help but celebrate internally. Spending time with Gray-sama under one roof was definitely a dream come true. Granted, Love Rival-chan was also there. Hopefully, Love Rival-chan would be too preoccupied with Natsu. The water mage could just imagine how she'd cook Gray's meals. The ice mage would eat everything, praising Juvia's skills as a cook. For dessert, Juvia would spread chocolate all over her body, so her Gray-sama could enjoy her as much as she'd enjoy him. Ooh, Juvia could only imagine how Gray's baby-making skills would be put to the test. For sure, her Gray-sama would be the most aggressive love-...

"Oi!" Natsu pulled her away from the erotic fantasy. "Are you okay? You're turning really red!" Natsu was bending down, peering at Juvia's face. There was a significant distance between their faces, but Juvia could clearly see every pore on Natsu's skin. She had to take a few step backwards from him. Natsu straightened up, scratching the back of his head. "By the way, thanks for that drink-thingy. It really helped." Juvia beamed, and he smiled at her reaction. He pointed towards the figures ahead. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and the mayor were already walking a significant distance from them. "Look, they're leaving us behind. Quickly, Ms. Raindrop," he clapped his hands, making her hasten her steps.

* * *

The small house the mayor provided the group was homey and comfortable. As soon as one entered the house, you'd be met with the kitchen, dining table, and the living room. There were three doors facing the front one. The middle one was the bathroom, and the two doors beside it were the bedrooms. It was decided that the two males and the exceed would share one room, while the two girls would be together — much, much to Juvia's annoyance. Of course, the bluenette didn't voice her displeasure. She wasn't that immature.

As soon as they settled in their respective rooms, Juvia fell asleep. She had just returned from a previous mission a few days ago when Master Makarov requested for her to join Team Natsu. Her body hadn't regained its full stamina as much as she'd like to deny. Her nap actually spanned for three hours or so. When she made her way out of the room, she saw Natsu lounging comfortably on the couch, reading some documents. The living room was bathed in golden amber, signalling the day was about to end.

"Where's everyone?" she asked softly, looking around. The house was quiet, except for the random noises coming from outside.

The pink-haired mage looked up and gave Juvia a toothy smile. "And by everyone you meant ice-breath, right?" When she didn't give her confirmation, Natsu rolled his eyes out of amusement. "I'll tell you, but you gotta promise you won't flood this house." He held up his hand up high, his pinky protruding. When Juvia didn't make any movement, Natsu waved his hand around. "Come on, Ms. Raindrop, you gotta pinky-swear!" Hesitantly, Juvia hooked her pinky to his. "Alright, now that you pinky-swear, ice-crotch is with Love Rival to order some dinner to go."

The water mage didn't completely absorb the news; she was too focused on their intertwined pinkies. "Y-you can l-let go now, Natsu-san," she stammered, blushing profusely. Why does she keep blushing around him?

"Oh, heh, sorry," chuckled the fire mage. "Don't worry. Happy's with them. He won't let your love rival do something inappropriate with ice-crotch," Natsu winked at her. "Unless Happy gets distracted with fish," he added. He returned his eyes on the piece of document he was reading.

Juvia, on the other hand, was still quite groggy to let her imagination wander. It's not like this was Love Rival-chan's first time alone with her Beloved-sama. She made her way to the empty spot on the couch, curious at what Natsu's reading. The boy seemed to have read her inquiring mind.

"The mayor brought this some minutes ago. Bunch of reports about Red Scorpion, as well as documents on the reported missing children," Natsu informed her. He furrowed his brows, immediately erasing the carefree expression he wore seconds ago. "This group is known for smuggling people in and out of different countries. The only motive left would be for the Red Syndicate to sell these children in the black market as slaves. Just thinking about what they're doing to these children makes my blood boil," he growled. "You have to douse me with your water, Juv, if I start to burn them out of rage. I don't think I'll be able to control myself the moment I see them."

Juvia stared at him in awe. She wasn't surprise that this seemingly happy-go-lucky guy would take this situation seriously. If there was anyone in the guild who could be reliable beyond doubt, it would be Natsu. In fact, Juvia hated to admit, he might even be more reliable than Gray!

"You're very serious about this, Natsu-san."

Natsu tilted his head to glance at her. "Of course I am. I may act brash most of the time, but I take every mission with sincerity," he said this with a huge grin on his face, but it soon faded. "I just can't stomach when children are involved. No one has the right to snatch a child from the parent."

He looked straight ahead, a forlorn aura passed by in a millisecond. From the little personal history Juvia knew about Natsu, she could clearly see where his sentiments came from. In fact, she could relate a bit. Though with entirely different circumstances, the fact that both Juvia and Natsu grew up without a parent gave them a deeper connection.

"That's why Juvia, you gotta promise me that you'd take this mission seriously too," he frowned, not sure if she would misunderstand his intention. "I know popsicle-stick is with you," he paused, ensuring his words won't make the lady cry, "I'd be ecstatic too if the one I'm pining for is doing a mission with me," he continued eyeing the water mage to see if her expression changed. "So, don't get too distracted with ice-breath, 'kay?"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, quite confused.

"Let's just say, for example, you're faced with the decision to protect Gray or one of the children. Whom would you choose?"

Understanding dawned on her. Typically, she should get offended. After all, wasn't it an implication that her sole focus was always Gray? That she wouldn't take the mission seriously?

Instead, she took Natsu's hand, surprising him, and hooked her pinky with his.

"Juvia promises..." she stopped and shook her head, "No, Juvia vows that Gray-sama won't be a distraction. Juvia vows that she would protect all the children, even if Juvia's life on the line!"

Those words were said with the most striking smile Natsu had ever seen. At the very moment, the sun's rays settled on her face, illuminating the twinkle in her eyes. Without even realizing what he's doing, Natsu laced his fingers with her soft ones.

"Natsu-san...?"

Masking his embarrassment, he held their hands up high in the air. "Yes, we will defeat those damn Red Scorpion and rescue all the children!" he declared out loud, laughing tremendously. Juvia couldn't help but laugh as well.

* * *

With a vow in place, the water mage was determined to show Natsu her seriousness. She kept her fangirl tendencies to a bare minimum. When Gray suddenly chatted with her after dinner, while Juvia volunteered to clean up, she didn't go all googly eyes. Her subconscious kept chanting 'children first, like Natsu-san said!' When Gray asked her to make tea for him, she didn't volunteer for him to drink her instead. She reminded herself she didn't want to disappoint Natsu.

The next day was spent doing major investigations. Without any leads where the Red Scorpion was hiding, the group had no choice but to probe the whole town. Lucy and Juvia went to interview the abducted children's parents, hoping to find any connection among the children. The two males and Happy scoured the town for possible hideouts, as well as observing suspicious passersby. By now, the Red Scorpion had definitely been informed that Fairy Tail mages had been assigned this case.

It was past lunchtime when the group returned to their temporary house for discussion. They were all seated by the dining table. Both Happy and Natsu were munching on fish crackers they bought at the marketplace. Lucy was eating a slice of cake the mayor's wife delivered earlier. Gray had an elbow propped up on the table, so he could rest his chin on his hand. Juvia poured everybody a cup of tea.

"We asked the mayor to halt any outgoing ships from the harbour. They also put a stop to incoming trains." Lucy informed the group in between chews. "Basically, no one goes in or out of the town until we give them the go-ahead signal."

"Good job, Luce," commented Gray, snapping out of his sleepy state.

Lucy pointed her fork at Gray. "Don't praise me. Not my idea; it was Juvia's," she pointed her thumb at the quiet bluenette.

"The mayor wasn't happy about it though," Juvia sadly commented.

"Why?" Happy asked, puzzled.

"Some of those ships carry Dolle Harbour's exports. The tourism will also be heavily affected. It's not good for the town, he says," explained Juvia.

Natsu took a huge gulp of tea, without waiting for it to cool down. Juvia automatically refilled his cup. "Well, he's gotta give up something to solve this problem. We don't want to risk Red Scorpion escaping from our clutches!"

"That's what Juvia told the mayor," Juvia sheepishly said.

"See... great minds think alike," Natsu winked at her.

"But who's to say they won't be able to run away? Who's watching the docks or the surrounding shores?" inquired Gray.

"They assigned local guards by the docks and the borders of the town. I also pleaded for Aquarius to stay along the seashore for the night," Lucy explained to him.

Gray stood up, earning curious looks from everyone. "I think I should set up ice barriers to prevent any ship from leaving, at least for the night." Lucy and Gray eyed Juvia, expecting the water mage to grab the chance to be alone with Gray. Juvia glanced at Natsu who was busy finishing the last of the crackers.

"Lucy-chan should go with Gray-sama and check if Aquarius-san is tired," suggested Juvia instead. Lucy and Happy gawked at Juvia, and Gray only frowned.

"Let's go, Luce," Gray turned around, keeping his stoic face. Yet, a part of him questioned why the water mage was acting quite aloof.

When the two left, Juvia stood from her seat and started preparing for dinner. She volunteered to cook, rather than the group getting take-out meal again. Most of the ingredients were given to them by the mayor's wife, so they saved more jewels.

Natsu walked towards Juvia, and stood beside her as they faced the kitchen sink. "You sure about letting them go together?" he folded his arms, arched a brow, and questioned her.

Juvia nodded and continued peeling carrots. "Like Natsu-san said, this is not the time for lovey-dovey acts and crazy antics. After talking to the children's parents, Juvia realized how grave the issue is. Those bad men took one boy who couldn't even walk without his parents' help. How could they be so cruel?" she choked, fighting the tears. "He must've been so scared. All of them are so scared right now."

Natsu grabbed an onion from the basket and brought it close to his face. Juvia faced him, not entirely sure of his randomness. "Ugh, this onion is making me cry!" he wailed as he wiped the welling in his eyes. Juvia giggled, and he looked at her directly. "There, that's better. I know I said to take this mission seriously, but let's try to keep our emotions in check as well, lest they'll use that weakness against us. We'll go to them in full strength." Juvia gave him a determined nod. Natsu brought his hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. It clearly surprised Juvia, but she didn't get angry.

"Okay, leaving you now!" he shouted and dashed out of the kitchen. He heard her yell "Help Juvia cook, Natsu-san!' There was a feeling of elation growing in his chest as he entered the room he shares with Gray. He plopped down on the bed and put his arms at the back of his head. His eyes stared at the ceiling, but he could see Juvia's face. It made him chuckle.

"You _liiiiiiike_ her~" a sing-song voice interrupted his nice thoughts. Happy jumped on top of the bed and landed on Natsu's knees. "I wonder what Lucy-chan will say~"

"Shut up, cat!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "It's just nice to see Juvia not being all stalker-y and crazy."

"Aye. That's true," agreed Happy. "Juvia-chan is trying her hardest not to launch herself in Gray's arms," he mused. "I wouldn't be able to do that if Carla is around," he added with a sombre tone.

"Well, Ms. Raindrop is one of the strongest mages out there. It's high time Gray sees that he won't always be her priority," scoffed Natsu. Happy could only nod in agreement. The comfortable atmosphere inside the room eventually lulled the best friends to sleep.

There was a gentle tug that roused Natsu from sleep. Cracking open one eye, an angelic vision bathed in blue light appeared before him. Thinking that no goddess would visit him in reality, Natsu decided that this was just a dream he'd like to continue. A few moments later, a melodious sound called out his name.

"Natsu-san, wake up. Dinner is ready!"

Natsu sat upright. "Huh?" He looked around in confusion until he came face to face with Juvia's deep blue eyes. She had her lips pouted and her forehead wrinkled.

"Juvia's been trying to wake you for fifteen minutes now!"

"Where did that goddess go?" he mumbled groggily. Without waiting for a confused Juvia to answer, he dragged himself off the bed and walked to the kitchen, his stomach grumbling loudly. Happy was already seated and enjoying a piece of fish. "Gray and Lucy?" he asked Juvia who followed from behind.

"Still not back. But, we should just eat ahead of them while the food is hot." Juvia motioned for him to sit, and she proceeded to pour soup in a bowl. She handed this to Natsu who began eating heartily.

The three ate their dinner, with occasional chattering. Natsu, Juvia observed, loved to talk during meal time, even with his mouth stuffed. Though she admired the refined type, Juvia preferred the comfortable atmosphere the pink-haired mage creates. It added to the enjoyment of the meal.

"Juvia-chan, this is the best fried fish I had. Honest!" praised Happy, placing his left hand on his right chest. "It's very crispy on the outside, but still so juicy and soft inside."

Once dinner was finished, Natsu actually helped Juvia clean up. She left Gray's and Lucy's portions on the table with a note to heat up the soup. A tinge of jealousy would every now and then pop up inside Juvia's chest. She decided to sleep early to prevent herself from attacking Love Rival-chan when they returned.

When Gray and Lucy returned a few minutes later, Juvia had already retired in her room. They found Natsu sprawled on the couch going over the documents once more. Both were quite surprised that Juvia didn't even bother to wait for Gray.

"Maybe she likes someone else already," Natsu snorted when he heard Lucy's comments. The fire mage earned an icy glare from 'Love Rival-chan' and 'Gray-sama', prompting him to laugh hysterically at his own joke.

* * *

It took the Fairy Tail mages three days to put the pieces of evidence together. Lucy and Juvia spent half a day inside the mayor's temporary office going through historical scrolls and documents. They found that an underground tunnel was built some hundred years ago. The tunnel led to a wide cavern where an edifice made of steel was constructed. According to the scroll, this served as a hideout for the royal family, back when they had a castle in Dolle Harbour. In case of threat, members of the royal family would be taken there.

It was the perfect place to conduct a syndicate operation. Both Lucy and Juvia agreed not to divulge this information to the mayor, in case spies were placed around them. Informing Natsu and Gray about the underground hideout, the two mages stealthily conducted an investigation and found the entrance.

A whole plan had been put in place, and Operation: Red Scorpion was good to go.

Except... Red Scorpion anticipated their move. Once the group reached the underground tunnel, the place had been vacated. Thanks to Natsu's strong sense of smell, the group followed the trail to a deserted cove. The children were tied together, about to be smuggled out of Dolle Harbour on foot. Such trek would be dangerous for the children, and that fueled Natsu's rage. Without a concrete plan to go by, he began to attack the members of the syndicate, leading to a full battle.

Lucy, with the help of her celestial being, prioritized the children. Juvia acted as the lookout, facing any attacker who tried to thwart Lucy's rescue operation. Natsu and Gray each faced the two mages employed by Red Scorpion. Gray's opponent shot blades from his fingertips, moving swiftly. Most of the time, Gray had to go on defensive mode. Natsu, on the other hand, faced a wind user. The slender man with red eyes used a feathery fan to shoot wind daggers, blocking any fire magic the frustrated Natsu threw. Though Juvia faced ordinary humans, they were skilled fighters with agile and stealthy movements. With the help of Lucy's Taurus, Juvia disposed them one by one.

The battle seemed lopsided during its early stage. However, the moment Lucy released the last child and taken to a safer distance, both ice and fire mage amped their attacks, catching their opponents by surprise. Gray wasted no time to quickly incapacitate 'finger-blade' man.

The wind user proved to be a tougher enemy to beat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one child limply running, trailing behind the others. A sinister smile appeared on his lips. Juvia, Gray, and Natsu clearly saw the devious plan hatching inside the wind user's head. Both Juvia and Gray closed their distance to the young boy, while Natsu assaulted him with his fire magic.

Using the wind to propel him up, the wind user directed his stare at Gray. With a flick of a wrist, the wind user sent a sharp wind blade, similar to Juvia's water slicer. Juvia's eyes shot wide, and without consideration for her safety, launched herself in front of Gray. Yet, the wind blades moved in a trajectory, directly aimed at the young boy who had now collapsed on the ground.

It was Natsu who lurched himself to protect the boy. He enveloped strong arms around the child, and the blades began tearing his shirt, piercing the skin of his back. Spurts of blood hit the ground. Gray yelled for Natsu, sending his ice magic to freeze the assault of wind blades.

"Juvia!" screamed Natsu, trying to snap the unmoving water mage. "Juvia, take the kid!" Still, the water mage just sat rigidly on the ground, shell-shocked. Flinching from the pain, Natsu carried the boy to her. "Carry him to Lucy. HURRY!"

"O-okay," Juvia could only nod. She wrapped her arms around the slender body of the boy. She wasn't sure if he was the one shaking, or it was her hands that shook. It took her some time to regain the strength in her legs. She took one last look at the ice mage battling the wind user. She shot a glance at the fire mage whose stance indicated he'd be exerting all the magic in his body. Juvia chanted a silent prayer for Natsu to be alright.

* * *

The mission was a success, and the mayor was overjoyed that the Red Syndicate had been driven out of town. As for its eradication, that remained to be seen. Its leader was nowhere to be found, and the two hired mages wouldn't say a word about their employer. Even the arrested syndicate members remained tight-lipped. It was up to the military force to extract that information.

The group stayed for two more days after their exhaustive battle. The mayor insisted that a thanksgiving celebration should be held for the return of the children — all were rescued — and to honour the five Fairy Tail mages. Just seeing the tears of joy from both the children and their parents was reward enough.

No one said a word about Juvia's blunder. Juvia tried to apologize profusely, but the group would either brush it off or change the subject. Both Lucy and Gray knew that the water mage blamed herself for Natsu's injury. Natsu, though not vocal, was transparently upset at Juvia.

On their way back to Magnolia, the train ride was quiet. Natsu's anger overrode his motion sickness. Sure, he was quite groggy and nauseous, but he remained seated and silent, refusing to look at Juvia.

"Luce, can you please report to Gramps about what happened? I just want to go home and rest," Natsu requested from the blonde mage as soon as they stepped out of the station. "Happy, go with Lucy," he added. The blue exceed knew when the fire dragon slayer was in a dark mood. He was at the very moment, so Happy didn't argue. Natsu turned around without even saying goodbye to the other two mages.

"I'll head straight to the guild then," Lucy informed the two. "What about you guys?"

Juvia stared at the disappearing back of the fire mage. He still wore his shredded top, so his bandaged back was quite visible. She could see the slightly reddish tint on the white gauze. He was still bleeding.

"I think I'll head to my apartment first," Gray spoke to supply Lucy an answer.

"Juvia will go to Fairy Hills."

Lucy nodded at them. "Okay, I'll see you guys when I see you, probably tomorrow since it's already nearing night time." She turned to face Juvia, and surprising the latter, gave her a hug. "Don't sweat the small stuff, Juvia-chan." Her smile was encouraging. With Happy in tow, Lucy bid them goodbye.

With her gaze still stuck on the ground, Juvia proceeded to walk ahead, not exactly noticing that she was alone with Gray. Normally, the bluenette would be flying on cloud nine. Gray could only guess the reason behind Juvia's melancholy.

"It happens in every mission. I'd probably do the same if I were in your shoes," he remarked, implying about her error, and then clarifying, "I mean, putting my friends' safety as a priority, that is." Juvia gazed up at him, the loneliness in her eyes unchanging. "I'll walk you home."

The trek to Fairy Hills was silent. Juvia didn't say a thing and neither did Gray. She couldn't even give in to her hopeless romantic tendencies, especially knowing a particular comrade had been hurt due to her careless mistake. As soon as they reached the dormitory, Juvia could only thank the ice mage for escorting her. In her mind, she would just postpone going gaga over the fact that Gray was the perfect gentleman to her. For now, she had no desire to celebrate — she did not deserve to celebrate.

The rest of her evening was spent obsessing over what she did wrong. If only she did that… If only she focused more… If only she put the child's safety first… If only she wasn't this obsessive over someone who never loved her. Such things kept playing over and over inside her head that dinner was even forgotten. Instead, after taking a quick hot shower, Juvia settled under the covers, praying to the Dream Caster that he weaved for Juvia a soothing dream.

Yet, even the Dream Caster refused to acknowledge a simple request. Juvia kept tossing and turning; her dream kept replaying the battle scene over and over, but with different outcomes.

One showed Gray being hit with the wind blades. The heartache surged through Juvia's chest. The next outcome showed the child being shredded by the wind user's attacks. The townspeople and Team Natsu surrounded Juvia, pointing a blaming finger at her. The next showed a bloodied Natsu as the wind user kept throwing the blades at him. Juvia stood beside the fire dragon slayer, just watching. She didn't do anything to defend her comrade. She didn't do anything to prevent him from getting hurt.

Bolting upright on her bed, Juvia woke up drenched in sweat, tears streaming down her face. It was only past three in the morning.

Knowing Sleep would no longer come — and frankly the nightmares were unwelcoming — Juvia decided to make proper use of her time. As soon as the sun comes up, she was determined to sincerely apologize to Natsu.

She spent time baking and cooking whatever came to mind or whatever was available in the stockroom. When everything on her list had been prepared and the kitchen all cleaned up, Juvia showered and made her appearance a bit more presentable.

As soon as she stepped outside Fairy Hills, the warm rays of the sun greeted her along with the chirping of the birds and the cool breeze of the morning. She carried with her a basket full of goodies and a knapsack. Though her load was heavy, they were nothing compared to the guilty weight inside her. Juvia knew she wouldn't be able to make things right, but at least she'd own up to it. That much, she hoped, Natsu could acknowledge.

* * *

The pounding in his head just grew louder. The sting of his wounds annoyed him to hell. Maybe he shouldn't have been so stubborn the previous day. He should've just sought Wendy to heal the lacerations on his back. He was a fast healer, always had been, and he could feel the knotting of the skin, putting it back to its semi-original state. The three slashes would definitely produce scars. Well, nothing's new there. These scars had always been his battle trophies. He wore them proud — not to boost his ego, but to show that despite getting hurt or beaten, he was still a victor and survivor.

The pounding kept getting louder, like a fist continuously hammering on a wooden door. He realized there was actually someone outside knocking on his front door. "Ugh, Happy, the door!" he grunted, bringing his arm to cover his eyes from the bright sunlight filtering through his open windows. He sat up on his bed and looked around. "Oy, blue cat!" he called out but no response. Stupid kitty must've stayed over at Lucy knowing Natsu's bad mood yesterday.

Dragging his exhausted body out of the bed and bedroom, Natsu didn't even bother putting on a shirt. There were only a select few who knew where he lived.

"N-Natsu-san? A-are you in there?" he heard a soft, feminine voice from the other side of the door. He tried to match the voice with a face but nothing registered. For sure, that wasn't Lucy!

Let's see... the few girls who knew where he lived would be Erza (definitely not her! she ain't that girly-sounding), Mirajane (nope, the matured tone wasn't there), Lisanna (hmm, the voice isn't so high-pitched), and Cana (totally not! That wasn't the voice of a drunken woman.).

Tired of the guessing game, Natsu slowly opened the door and came face to face with an angelic being with blue halo. He squinted. Oh, that's blue hair! "Ju-Juvia?" he stammered, unsure why the water maiden was standing in front of his house.

Said water maiden was also caught by surprise. Her right hand was frozen in the air. Natsu opened the door just as she was about to knock for the umpteenth time. Her gaze automatically went down to his bare chest then to his torso, unintentionally counting the protruding packs on his abdomen. She gulped, which wasn't missed by the fire dragon slayer. She opened her mouth but no words were actually produced.

"Why you here?" he asked, not exactly intending to sound annoyed, but that's how it came out. When he still got no answer from her, he inquired more. "How'd you know where I live?"

"P-Po-Por-Porlyusica-san," she stuttered. Her face flushed red as she tried to avert her gaze from his bare upper body.

"Huh?"

Juvia shook her head, as if trying to dispel impure thoughts. "Juvia went to Porlyusica-san and asked if she knew your house. Surprisingly, she told me the address," she explained. Natsu frowned at the information that the old medic knew his residence. "This is for you, Natsu-san," she spoke in a whisper while holding the basket in her hand. She proceeded to bow down in a ninety-degree angle. "Juvia is sincerely sorry for causing such a fatal mistake during the mission. Juvia doesn't deserve Natsu-san's forgiveness, but please accept this as an apology."

The fire mage didn't know what to say. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of the right thing to do. Instead, he took the basket from her hand. "I don't know what this is, but I accept," he declared, "But please raise your head. You don't need to bow down." When Juvia didn't make a move, Natsu brought a hand to her shoulder and made her straighten up. "I'm sorry, too."

Juvia gave him a puzzled look. "Why is Natsu-san apologizing?"

"Well, um, I was kinda a jerk to you the past couple days. It's not like you screwed up the mission or sumthin'."

Juvia waved both her hands in the air. "No, no, no. Juvia deserves to be chided for her actions."

Natsu snorted. "You're so dramatic, Ms. Raindrop. I think if I were in your position, my instincts would also tell me to save my friends first. Plus, you were closer to ice-jerk than to the kid, and that wind-bastard was clearly aiming at ice-jerk at first." For the first time, the beautiful and typical Juvia-smile appeared. In Natsu's eyes, it just made the sunlight outside even brighter.

"Shit, Erza would punch me for being rude. Come in," he opened the door widely and made way for her.

With a little apprehension, Juvia stepped in. This was her first visit to a man's house, not counting Gajeel. She controlled her eyes from observing the place lest she'd appear intrusive. As if he read her mind, Natsu chuckled, "Nothing much to see here. This place is just for sleeping. I usually stay at the guild or at Lucy's."

"Oh..."

The small cement house, located farther from the town and in the woods, was hard to find. Inside was quite chaotic where various things were strewn on the floor. Natsu was aware of the clutter, and always put off cleaning. Lucy had done him the favour one time, but things were back to normal few days later. After that, he never really got the chance with spring cleaning or whatnot!

Yet, for the first time, he felt embarrassed. There's a certain loveliness that the maiden beside him exuded, making her so out of place with her surroundings. She was like a rare gem thrown among rusty and copper-plated jewelleries. Natsu internally punched his own face for containing such unusual thoughts. When did he become quite poetic?

"Take a seat there," he pointed at the one couch in the living room. There was nothing placed on top of it, since the dragon slayer rested on it as soon as he got home. Juvia nodded and made her way towards it, gracefully finding gaps to step on between the clutters on the floor. "So what's in here?" asked Natsu as he also took a seat beside her, placing the basket between them.

The question seemed to excite Juvia as she clapped her hands. "Juvia hopes Natsu-san will like them," she exclaimed, opening the basket and taking out what looked like a bento box. "Juvia cooked for Natsu-san."

As she showed the various dishes she made for him, Natsu's mouth began to water. "I've no storage room for these," he commented, now fishing through the inside of the basket. When he noticed Juvia's disappointment, he laughed and rubbed his stomach. "This is my storage room, anyway. I'll just eat them all at once!" The smile she gave him was worth it.

"Juvia also got this from Porlyusica-san." She took two spherical containers from her knapsack. "This is a healing balm for your wounds, although Natsu-san might want to ask Wendy-chan to heal it completely first. This other one is to prevent infection, as well as diminish its scarring a bit. There would still be scars, but it wouldn't be so bad, according to Porlyusica-san."

Natsu was silent for a moment. He was a bit dumbfounded. "You didn't have to bring all these, ya know," he mumbled shyly.

"Juvia wanted to. Not only because of the mistake during the mission, but because of Juvia's failed promise to you."

"Failed promise?"

Juvia's eyes focused on her intertwined fingers resting on her lap. "Juvia promised Natsu-san that Gray-sama will not be a distraction. In the end, Juvia didn't protect the young boy, because her attention was on Gray-sama."

Understanding dawned on Natsu. "Spilt beer, Juvia. You don't need to cry and lick the floor. Just clean it up and order another glass, just like another chance will come for you to atone."

Juvia laughed, "You mean 'spilt milk', right?"

Natsu scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Well, I don't drink milk."

Juvia stood up. "You should, Natsu-san. It'll make your chest even broader," she giggled, that coquettish guise entrancing the fire dragon slayer. "Juvia will go now and report back to the guild. Thank you for inviting Juvia in your very cozy house." She waved at him and proceeded to the door. Natsu was left staring after her.

"Juvia actually brought a bottle of milk. It's inside the basket. Please drink it," she called out before closing the door behind her.

Indeed she did, as Natsu fished out the bottle. Opening the lid, he brought his lips and tasted the white liquid. It wasn't really bad, but it wasn't something he'd drink every day. He took one huge gulp, shaking his head in amazement. Who knew the water mage could make him drink milk?

Behind her crazy antics and love declarations for Gray, there existed a sweet, smart, and truly loving girl. Her deep care and affection for her friends made her charming and beautiful. It also helped that she's gorgeous and sexy.

"Gray, you bastard!" Natsu couldn't help but growl the words out.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Dolle Harbour is taken from the manga/anime Hunter x Hunter. **

**The wind user's attack and tool are a tribute to one of my favourite manga characters from Inuyasha, Kagura.**

**One more chapter with flashback. I'd really like to flesh out what led to these two's 'affair'. Thank you once more for the previous reviews/favourites/followings. Again, comments are really welcome. I'd like to know how you, as the reader, are liking/disliking the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Brace yourselves, as it's another long chapter...

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the successful mission in Dolle Harbour.

There was a heavy and ominous cloud hanging above Natsu. Well, not literally. He was just feeling so restless for the past two weeks. He had no will for minor guild fights, although his sarcasm was top-notch. When he snapped at Erza, even the scarlet beauty was shocked. Lucy and Happy were the victim of his mood swings, most especially the blonde mage because the fire mage just refused to go on a mission.

Eventually, Gray and Lucy ended up taking Happy on a three-day job, so that she can earn her rent money. The gossipmongers in the guild couldn't help but spread the rumour of a lovers' spat between Na-Lu — an amalgamation the infamous Salamander didn't take kindly. Why should his name be combined with the celestial mage's? He couldn't figure it out.

Instead of punches, he threw his guildmates deadly glares. Most decided to stay out of his way.

Also, there was someone in particular who had been missing. For the past two weeks, since their last mission together, it seemed Natsu had only taken a glimpse of silky, wavy blue tresses twice. _Twice_! She came in and out of the guild. Both times she appeared, waving energetically at her fellow Fairy Tailers, gave Gray a beaming smile, and then left just like that.

That certainly added to the growing vexation inside Natsu.

Presently, Natsu rested his left cheek on the wooden table, arms spread eagle to occupy the whole space. Lucy and Happy arrived earlier during the morning, and now just lounging around the guild. They decided that the Natsu today was just 'bored-Natsu'; so, it was safe to be around him. Lucy sat across the unmoving pink-haired boy, eating her lunch quietly, while Happy heartily munched on a piece of fish.

Natsu had a whiff of something enticing, but couldn't put a finger on it, so he ignored it. He heard the guild doors open, but didn't bother to look up. All he could think about was _when will this stupid funk end?!_

"Oi, Rain-woman, why didn't you report back here yesterday?"

The screeching voice of a brawny iron dragon slayer grated Natsu's eardrums. However, Gajeel's words alone made the fire boy sit right up. Immediately, he scanned the area.

And there she was! Blue hair, refreshing smile, curvaceous figure, cheerful demeanour... and like always lively eyes that go all googly for a particular ice-dick.

Natsu grunted something incoherent, making Happy cower a bit. He could see the blue exceed eyeing the blonde mage.

_Typical annoying fangirl._

"Who is?" asked Lucy, arching a brow.

Well, so much for keeping his thoughts to himself. Natsu shrugged his shoulders as a response, not really caring when Lucy muttered a "he's so weird!" comment about him.

Not wanting to be so blatant in observing _her_, Natsu resumed his bored countenance. He rested his right cheek this time at the back of his hand, propping an elbow on the table. That gave him the opportunity to let his eyes wander around, without being too obvious.

Juvia, not conscious of a pair of eyes was on her, approached Gajeel and Levy, carrying wicker basket. That reminded Natsu that he needed to return the basket she left at his house. Juvia wasn't wearing her typical mission clothes, but she was still quite covered. She wore a long flowing light blue dress with pink floral prints — the colour comically matched Natsu's head. A light creamy cardigan covered her upper body, and a straw sun hat crowned her head. She was a vision of sunny disposition. One look at her, no one would suspect the lady could conjure the gloomiest weather!

She handed a small package to Gajeel, and then to Levy who clapped in excitement. The water mage then walked around the guild, giving the other members a similar bag. The curiosity was killing the fire dragon slayer. Happy noticed it as well, and he flew immediately to Juvia's side. When Juvia handed Happy the same package, the blue cat shouted in glee.

Happy became the bearer of good (?) news, as he showed Natsu the mysterious package.

"Juvia-chan baked cookies," Happy's paw went inside the small bag and produced a fish-shaped cookie. "Wow! She customized it too for me!"

"That's so sweet of Juvia," Lucy commented, her eyes trailing the water mage who continued handing out goodies. "I wonder what's up."

"Maybe Gray finally asked her out," Happy nonchalantly supplied. "This is the first non-fishy fish that I like!"

"Wonder where Gray is? I bet Juvia made something more special for him," Lucy hooted, not exactly noticing the scowling Natsu.

"Lucy-chan~" Juvia's voice made the fire user hyper-conscious. Lucy waved at her, and the bluenette waved back with ardour. The excitement on Juvia's face was just too obvious. As soon as she reached their table, she delightfully greeted everyone. "How are you doing, Lucy-chan?" Her eyes then landed on a bored-looking pink-haired mage. "How are you, Natsu-san?" she inquired with a hint of shyness by tucking blue strands behind her right ear. She clutched tightly on the basket's handle.

"Fine," was the short, brash reply Juvia got from him.

"Juvia already gave Happy-kun his share, but this one's for you, Lucy-chan," she handed the same bag of cookies to the celestial key holder. Lucy promptly opened the bag, and took out a key-shaped cookie in awe. The blonde mage took a bite, raising a thumbs-up. "This is for you, Natsu-san." Juvia took his hand and placed the cookie bag on it. "J-Juvia hopes you like it."

Natsu stared at the bag, unsure of how to react, especially after her soft fingers gently gripped his. Her touch left him an indescribable sensation he wished he didn't feel. The fire boy was about to say something when an annoying brown-haired drunkard stole Juvia's attention. The bluenette bid them goodbye and made her way to Cana's side. Natsu simply pursed his lips together.

"What you got?" Happy snatched the bag from Natsu before he could react. "Oh, we've the same," Happy held out a fish-shaped cookie.

That didn't really sit well with Natsu. "I hate cookies," he muttered under his breath, not meaning to say it aloud.

"Aye, then I'll have it!" Happy proclaimed and began eating the one in his paw.

Natsu snatched the bag from the exceed and probed Happy's mouth, nearly choking the cat. "Give it back, you fish-stick!"

"What the hell is this commotion?" Gray's voice halted Natsu strangling his blue exceed.

"None of your business, frozen jerk," Natsu bellowed, enough to hush momentarily the whole guild.

Gray put up a middle finger, further grating the fire mage's nerves. He was about to say something when a tug on his shirt caught his attention. The water mage stood beside him with a smile. "Yeah?" he asked casually. It was his usual tone, and Juvia didn't mind.

Yet, a particular observer, who let go of a crying blue exceed, seethed silently. Happy ran to Lucy, who stood from her seat and left fuming. She didn't want to be around Natsu at the moment.

"Juvia made something for you, Gray-sama."

"Are they the ones you were giving away?"

Juvia shook her head. "It's actually a Gray-bread, version two-point-oh."

"Huh?"

Juvia opened the basket wide, without taking out the pastry, and showed Gray the second type of the Gray-based pastry she baked. "Juvia wasn't particularly happy with the artwork, but you can tell it is Gray-sama," she laughed, albeit with uncertainty. "There's cheese inside, Gray-sama."

Gray gulped, not really wanting to reject the kind gesture. But with unsettled feelings for the water mage, he must take actions regarding her very cautiously. If he accepted it, who knows where her illusions would take her?

"Really appreciate the gesture, Juvia. I'm not exactly fond of eating cheese," he reasoned weakly, but the bluenette accepted it graciously.

"Understood, Gray-sama. Juvia will create a third version," she chirped cheerfully but the disappointment lingered in her eyes.

Gray opened his mouth to discourage her from doing so, but got taken aback by a powerful punch. "What the fuck was that for, flame brain?" he rubbed the right side of his cheek where the painful contact was made.

Since it was a regular occurrence, none of the guild members stopped to watch. Most were just anticipating the fight to spill out all over the guild. Juvia was the only one who reacted, covering her mouth with her hands. She stood unmoving, apprehensive to step in between the fighting mages.

"I was just itching to land a punch on a douchebag," retorted Natsu. He actually didn't anticipate the impact to be that strong, and his fist actually hurt. He rubbed his hand on his shirt to ease the stinging, but pretended to just wipe dirt. "Yuck, my hand landed on a pile of doo with a face!"

"You fuckin' asshole," snarled Gray, who didn't take the insult kindly. Gray delivered an equally hard blow onto Natsu's face, and of course the latter retaliated.

The brawl between the two became heated, but no one paid heed. Just Juvia. When blood trickled down the side of Natsu's left brow, Juvia couldn't help but rush to him — surprising both Natsu and Gray. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and began dabbing the wound. She, herself, didn't realize of this somewhat peculiar behaviour, which shockingly had gone unnoticed by the other Fairy Tail members.

"Get away from him, Juvia," growled Gray, "you don't want to be infected with a brain disease."

"You're just envious she's not fawning over you!"

"Juvia thinks you both should sto-,"

She was cut off by Gray, who pulled her away from the fire dragon slayer. "And you're just jealous that you don't have anyone caring for you!"

Natsu's reply to that was a deadly uppercut, which managed to knock Gray down. He didn't wait for any more retribution from Gray. He knew that if he stayed, this fight would escalate into unforgivable territory. With a huff and puff, the fire dragon slayer walked out of the guild without a glance to anyone.

* * *

There was always something noteworthy happening in Fairy Tail. Other than the exceptional skills that make up the guild, the unique characters magnified Fairy Tail's existence.

Today was no different. Juvia arrived at the guild, bearing gifts for everybody. When asked why, she happily replied that she was in the mood for baking. It was partially the truth. Random as it seemed, Juvia just wanted to show her appreciation for everyone. It also gave her the excuse to bake her Gray-bread 2.0!

Though she was slightly hurt that the said man didn't even take a bite, she was glad he was at least grateful. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and that was enough for her.

She was on her way back to Fairy Hills when she caught a sight of something _pink_ as she passed by the small park. She sighed, thinking back to what happened an hour earlier. When the fire mage walked out of the guild, no one bothered to follow after him. To the rest of the members, nothing was out of the ordinary. But Juvia had front seats during this fight with Gray. There was a nagging concern in her indicating it was more than a regular argument between rivals. The punches thrown seemed to carry a serious weight.

Juvia slowly made her way to the figure seated on the grassy ground. He had one leg propped up where he rested his arm, while the other leg was stretched vertically. His eyes were fixed on the flowing creek ahead. His head moved a bit, as if showing he knew she was around. With a smile, the bluenette sat beside him, carefully tucking her skirt underneath her thighs. She stretched her legs out, and took off her hat to place it on the ground beside her.

"Are you moping, Natsu-san?" she asked teasingly, hoping her tone wouldn't offend him.

His head jerked to her direction, eyes nearly bulging. "What the fuck, Juvia! Don't scare me," he yelped, putting a hand to his chest.

Juvia frowned. "Juvia thought you sensed her presence," she commented with furrowed brows. Natsu's awareness in his surroundings was top class. "Shouldn't you have smelled my scent?" she asked this in all seriousness.

Natsu gaped at the bluenette. She was quite straightforward. Did it mean she was already comfortable around him? "There are a lot of strong scents around here. Plus, there's water in front of me. It's the one thing that usually clouds my senses." It was the truth. The smell of water — sea, ocean, river, lake, etc. — tend to overpower other scents for him. And she's water...

"I did get a whiff of something familiar, but didn't realize 'twas you!" he snootily added.

Juvia giggled, covering her lips with a hand. She leaned closer to his side. "Maybe Natsu-san should sniff Juvia to be more familiar with her scent." Her tone was full of jest, but it only made the fire mage gawk.

"You should be careful with things you say," he warned, but his flushed face defeated any seriousness he intended to make. Attempting to change the subject, Natsu asked instead, "How'd you know where to find me?"

"Actually..." Juvia started, "Juvia's on her way back to Fairy Hills when your pink hair was peeking out of the bushes," she confessed.

Scowling, the fire dragon slayer pointed an accusing finger at her. "It's not pink!"

"Umm? Your hair colour? Juvia knows pink when she sees pink."

He contorted his face into a sneer. "Pink is too girly-sounding."

"Then what would Natsu-san call his hair colour?"

He mulled it over, bewildered why they were having this conversation. He didn't mind though. "I prefer to describe it as 'salmon-coloured'."

In his peripheral vision, Juvia sat rigid, her gaze fixed at one point — his face. Gradually, a smile appeared on her face. Eventually, the whole area was filled with her laughter. She was in a fit, even snorting. She hugged her stomach, and tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't just stop. When she tried, the moment her eyes landed on Natsu, she'd start the giggles again. It was as if invisible hands continuously tickled her sides.

As soon as the laughter subsided, Juvia wiped her eyes, and then apologized. "Sorry, so sorry. That was the funniest thing Juvia's ever heard. No wonder you and Happy-kun get along so well." Juvia snorted once again. "You even describe your hair as a fish!"

"I'm glad I made you laugh," Natsu rolled his eyes. Should he be offended? Nah! Instead, a small grin tugged the corner of his lips.

"Pink is girly. Salmon colour is manly," Juvia declared, imitating Elfman with a deep voice.

They were at ease with each other. No tinge of awkwardness between the two mages least expect to hang out. A cool breeze passed by, and this reminded the fire mage of a nagging thought he had for days.

Natsu voice it out loud, determined to change the topic of discussion once more. "You know when I fought the _air pollution bastard_ at Dolle Harbour?" Juvia nodded, understanding the special nickname for the enemy. "I really had a hard time defeating him. I fought a wind mage before, but this one was tougher. I do wonder though..." he trailed off, uncertain how to say the proper words.

"Go on," encouraged Juvia.

"I was just thinking, that maybe, if we combined our abilities together," he paused once more to take a peek at her. He cleared his throat, "I think we could've easily overpowered that wind-dude."

"If Natsu-san did unison raid with Juvia, right?" she clarified. "Our abilities aren't similar in nature, though. Would fire and water trump wind?"

That mere fact escaped Natsu. But, he was motivated to try out. It nagged him for days with speculation. "Do you want to, kinda, like, you know... test it?"

_Unison Raid with Natsu? _She never really thought about it. In fact, it never really crossed her mind whether her abilities would mesh well with his. Their elements were just too different. She worked well with Totomaru as an Element 4 though. Perhaps...

"It won't hurt to try," Juvia agreed. She stood up, dusting the dirt from her dress. Natsu followed, stretching his arms behind his back.

"So, um, how do we do it?"

Juvia positioned herself in front of the fire mage. She bit her lip, slowly being _much too aware_ of the boy in front of him. "Well, we need to press our bodies together," she hesitated, but decided to move forward with the action. She stepped in closer, her bosom softly pressed on his chest. Juvia gulped when she felt the hardness of his upper body. She had the pleasure(?) of seeing him bare-chested some weeks ago. But to actually place herself in his open embrace, it was eliciting an unwanted sensation. She dared not raise her head to look at him.

"W-w-we have to clasp our hands together, Natsu-san." The words came out as a whisper. There was no reaction from him, other than simply obeying her instructions.

She took his right hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He was taken aback with this action, and seemingly became extremely aware of their closeness.

"Oi! Oi! Stop pressing your bre... chest on mine!" he squawked. A peculiar kind of heat enveloped him, quite unlike the one generated by his body. His reflexes told him to move away, and so he did. Juvia's grip on his fingers was quite firm, and bewilderment appeared on her face when Natsu tried to entangle his body from her.

"Wha- what are you doing, Natsu-san?" she whined.

Natsu lost his footing, which resulted in Juvia losing her balance. It was quite a spectacle as the two mages tumbled on the ground. Juvia landed with a thud on top of the fire mage's body. Instinctively, Natsu placed his free hand on Juvia's head, as if to protect her from impact. When his back hit the ground, the boy winced in pain.

"Juvia, are you—," _BAM_! Forehead bumping on forehead! Both mages cried out, rubbing the reddening skin.

"Oh my! Natsu-san, are you okay?" Juvia asked in panic, examining his head without notice.

"Ju-Juvia, get off me!" he screeched, and only then the bluenette realized the position they were in.

She crouched on all fours, her lower body straddling his abdomen. A little lower and she'd feel the straining of his trousers.

"O-okay," she stammered. Her long dress made it harder for her to move, so she had no choice but to crawl backwards. To a bystander, the scene painted an almost-erotic image, as if the woman was going down on her lover. This mental picture, Natsu dispelled from his thoughts.

As soon as the two were upright and stable on the ground, they managed to examine everything around them, except each other.

"I, uh, guess Unison Raid doesn't work for us," spoke Natsu, breaking the silence.

"But we didn't even try it," whined Juvia. Truthfully, she was curious what kind of magic their unified abilities would produce. _If only Natsu-san acted maturely..._

"Well, sorry to be so immature!" Natsu retorted.

Juvia clamped her mouth shut, surprise the words made it out of her mouth.

"So did the ice-douche take it?"

Juvia arched a brow, not following what Natsu said. When he explained that the certain ice-douche was none other than her Gray-sama, comprehension finally dawned on her. Natsu was talking about Gray-bread 2.0. She shook her head but smiled.

"Juvia understands. It seems it's a little bit embarrassing for Gray-sama to eat a Gray-bread. Plus, Gray-sama dislikes cheese."

"He's just finding an excuse to turn you down," he stated bluntly. Then again, he actually had never seen the ice-douche eat cheese. Gray must really dislike the dairy product, but Juvia didn't need to know that. Juvia stared down at the ground. "Here, let me taste it and see if it's up to standard," he offered, also as a way to console her. She happily obliged.

The bluenette twirled on her heels and quickly got the wicker basket. She excitedly pinched a piece of the bread and offered it to the fire dragon slayer. "Here, Natsu-san, say 'aah'!" She had her mouth open, as if demonstrating him how to do it. Natsu hesitated but didn't want to turn her down. She fed him a piece of bread, and he was careful not to bite her fingers. "How do you like it?"

Natsu chewed and savoured the taste. He liked it. "Hmm, it's actually yummy. There's a certain saltiness to it that blended well with the sweetness." Natsu might be a glutton, but he knew how to appreciate food more than anyone else in the guild (with the exception of Erza — then again, that bully only knows strawberry cakes!). He was rewarded with a charming smile.

And then fits of laughter. Again.

Natsu eyed the water maiden in front of him, who's bending forward from the ache in her stomach. When was the last time she actually saw Juvia this...ecstatic?

Juvia waved her hand in the air, as if telling him to stop. "N-Na-Natsu-san..." _giggle_ "just de-described..." _giggle_ "Gray-sa-sama's lips..." _giggle_ "as yummy!"

Natsu blinked nonstop, trying to figure out for the life of him where the hell Juvia got that foolish idea. He knew she can be crazy, but he didn't realize she's almost like a lunatic. He stared, and waited for her to calm down, and continued to stare, and just stood unmoving. Normally, he'd probably scream in exasperation. Truth be told, it was intoxicating to watch her so amuse — over-amused!

Juvia felt ridiculous at her outburst, but she couldn't help it. She knew Natsu can be quite comical. But even if he's not trying, he can be so funny. He managed to locate her funny bone, and his words knew how to tickle it! She showed Natsu the 'yummy' Gray-bread. It was actually hideous, and Natsu didn't hide his disgust. (The taste wasn't bad though, he admitted reluctantly.) The pastry was formed into a face-shape. The cheese was used as a topping, but also to illustrate the supposed face of Gray. Juvia had pinched the lip part and fed it to Natsu.

Straightening up, she unconsciously wiped off the dirt from his face. Chuckles still came out of her lips. When her thumb accidentally brushed his chapped lips, Juvia's visage turned serious. There was something alluring about it, and without realizing, she licked her own lips. Natsu caught this act, and he gazed down at her through half-lidded eyes.

There was a voice mumbling muddled words, but her witty brains formed the basic idea. Tact wasn't employed when Juvia stood on her tiptoes, placing her lips onto Natsu's. To say it took Natsu by surprise was an understatement. He was stupefied. When he felt the lusciousness of hers lifting off from his, he crashed them roughly, pulling her back. He wanted more of _it_, and he's not going to stop.

Soon, Natsu's mouth devoured hers, while he placed a hand on the curve of her back. All his senses were clouded by the sweet taste Juvia's mouth provided him. He attacked and slurped, and just couldn't get enough.

Similarly, the water bluenette seemed to have forgotten all logic. Nothing mattered at the moment, except for the euphoric actions the fire mage exhibited. She didn't even realize he leaned too forward, bending her backwards. His other free hand took advantage of its roaming privileges — traveling from her cheeks, down to her neck, sliding down her arm, and then rubbed the hardening bead of her breast.

A moan sounded like a whimper made Natsu stop, abruptly pulling Juvia out of this unintended bliss.

They pulled away from each other, lips parted, breathing heavily. Both completely in shock of what just transpired.

Juvia brought her hands to cover her flaming cheeks. Natsu stared at her wide-eyed, unable to squeak out a word from his swollen lips.

"S-s-so-sorry N-N-Na-Natsu-san!" screeched Juvia, bowing her head in apology, picking up the basket, and quickly running away from him.

* * *

Like raging waterfalls hitting the riverbed, Juvia dashed through the streets leading to Fairy Hills. To passersby, she looked like a madwoman whose butt was on fire.

Well... her whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames.

The dorm halls were pretty quiet, as the other girls were probably still at the guild. Good, at least no one would question why her face was the same shade as Erza's hair. She closed the door with a bang, leaned on it, and tried to catch her breath.

Her favourite floral aroma welcomed her, and her room offered a calming and soothing atmosphere. And then her eyes fell on the Gray-plushies on top of her bed. With a look of horror, Juvia ran to her bedside, and knelt down.

"Forgive Juvia, Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't know why she kissed another man," she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Juvia is horrible, Gray-sama..." she sniffed, her head collapsing on top of her mattress. Muffling her words, not wanting to acknowledge it, Juvia admitted, "But Juvia can't forget how good it felt."

She raised her head and stared at the ceiling, trying to envision Gray's face. Instead, she visualized boyish features with pink, _errr,_ _salmon-coloured _hair, slanted eyes that shows mischief, a toothy grin, and lips that could shatter a woman's innocence. Juvia brought a finger to touch her lower lip. The sensation lingered, and a craving for a second serving arose.

Gasping, Juvia chastised her mental state. She stood up, ran to her kitchen to grab a garbage bag. With it, she frantically tossed any Gray-related items inside the bag. She went in and out of the washroom to the bedroom, ensuring anything with Gray's face was safely inside the bag. Finally, she stood in front of the framed portrait of her beloved. Putting her hands together, as if praying to a deity, Juvia bent her head low.

"Forgive me, Gray-sama. Until all these unwanted thoughts and feelings of guilt are purged, Juvia cannot look at you." With that, the bluenette took the frame down. She stuffed the garbage bag inside her closet, and then wrapped the portrait with a cloth. This she put underneath her bed. Her room suddenly became bare. The guilt feeling dissipated a bit, since the prying eyes of the inanimate Gray-samas were removed.

What remained was a memory from moments ago of a boy who suddenly transformed into a man.

There was a rapping sound on her window that grabbed her attention. Juvia turned, and her window slid open. Perched on the window sill was none other than the salmon-haired man who had imprinted a mark on her lips. Juvia stared agape at Natsu, while he had this apprehensive glaze in his eyes.

"Wha—," she barely spoke the words when he cut her off.

"Y-y-your hat," he extended his hand to show her.

Confusion clouded her. How did he manage to climb up her window? How did he know what room she was in?

"You could've returned it at the guild?" Juvia murmured.

He leapt and landed softly on her carpeted floor. He scratched the back of his head and shrugged. 'Yeah, I know. But if I did that..." he strode towards her, took her hand, and handed her the head gear. "I wouldn't be able to do this," he finished his statement, before dipping his head down and planted another long smooch on her lips.

The mind screamed for them to stop, but with the loud thumping inside their chest, and the warmth enveloping their bodies, they gave in to their craving. Who knew how long the kiss went. They pulled away from each other multiple times to catch their breaths, and then proceeded to ravage each other's lips once again.

When they heard muffled chattering from outside Juvia's room, Natsu abruptly let go of her, wiped her lips, and jumped off the window. But before doing so, he craned his neck to look at her, leaving her with his signature grin.

The _thwacking_ of her heart got louder as she was left to reflect on what just transpired...again!

* * *

So an unspecified affair began.

The two acted normal around their fellow guilders. But, when they find the opportunity to be alone, whether at that quite secluded area where they had their first kiss, or whenever Natsu snuck in her dorm room, the two were all over each other.

Yet this unspecified relationship never escalated except from their lips touching. Yes, Natsu's hand stroked wherever he was allowed to. Juvia freely caressed his body as well. Still, they were always fully clothed. Neither had the confidence to take anything further. Neither asked to clarify what they were doing. Neither wanted to confront this whirlwind romance — if one could call it that.

Carnal desires were always hard to control. Like a lidded pot with boiling water, the contents would eventually spill out. It happened a month after their first kiss.

Returning from a solo mission, Juvia arrived at the guild with her bright smile. All the males present hitched their breaths as soon as she walked by. Her typical work outfit was quite tattered, showing more of her milky white skin than she'd normally show. The females surrounded her in worry, checking whether there were injuries. The bluenette laughed it off, said that there were no physical cuts or wounds. She had the misfortune of battling another water mage maiden (with weaker abilities than her, Juvia added!), but the fight had left her clothes quite ripped. Juvia proudly announced that her rival was arrested with no clothes on!

Though Fairy Tail men were used to the female mages exposing their bodies, it was still hard not to ogle Juvia. This was a woman with seductive curves and flawless skin who covered them with thick layer of clothing. It didn't help that the multiple slashes on the chest part gave onlookers a glimpse of the bra underneath.

Gray approached the bluenette, placed his short-sleeved dress shirt around her shoulders, and instructed her to wear it. With a blush, the water mage gladly accepted it, and put it on. The shirt hung loosely on her, as if she was wearing a dress. That only accentuated the sexiness an oblivious Juvia exuded.

That interaction, which garnered hoots and badgering from the guild members, was intently noted by a fuming fire mage. _How dare ice-dick act like a gentleman when ignoring is what he does best!_

Juvia excused herself to report her successful mission to Makarov. As she made her way to the master's office, Natsu caught her shooting a glimpse towards his direction. A ghost of a smile played on her lips, but she quickly snatched her gaze from him, and walked away. Once she finished the report, Juvia informed her friends she needed to go home to change. When she stepped outside the guild (thankfully the streets were empty at the moment), Juvia was hoisted off the ground by strong arms. She didn't even need to look who was her 'attacker'.

"N-Natsu-san?" her voice was questioning. He was carrying here in an unromantic manner, in fact quite uncivilized in style. Natsu hauled her by grabbing her waist and tucking her on his side. It was unsightly, and Juvia felt like a sack being transported roughly. It really showcased his unfathomable strength as he kept her legs off the ground and maintained his quick pace, without breaking a sweat. "I-if people see us..." she tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't hear of it.

It didn't take long before Juvia saw familiar scenery. She only took this road once, but she knew exactly where he was taking her. But just to be sure, she verified, "Are you taking Juvia to your house?" No response. "Y-you haven't even..." she trailed off, not sure if she should voice out her concern, but decided she must. "You haven't even kissed Juvia a 'hello'."

Natsu chuckled and then set her down. "You missed me that much, Juv?"

Juvia shook her head. "Not at all," she smiled when he pouted, "just your kisses."

Chapped lips met pink, soft ones. Gentle in the beginning, and then advancing to a heightened intensity. Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck, while Natsu cupped her behind. "Put your legs around me," he commanded and she obliged.

They reached his house in no time, without breaking physical contact. If his lips weren't on hers, it'd be on her neck, or her earlobes, or her cheeks. Once they stepped inside the house, he kicked the front door closed. "Happy won't be coming home tonight," he whispered huskily in her ears.

Alarm bells rang in Juvia's head. She could tell where he's planning to go from there. She could tell his growing desire. After all, that's what she was feeling.

Natsu pulled away from her, but not letting go. His stare was deep and full of passion. He couldn't say the words to seek permission, afraid she would reject. It was amazing how this was communicated to her somewhat. She brought a hand to stroke Natsu's cheek. She brushed the few strands of hair resting on his forehead.

"Take Juvia to your room."

She was ready to give a part of herself to him. The fire mage led her slowly, their eyes locked at each other. Then, he halted. Juvia tilted her head to the side, questioning, assuming he didn't want to progress. Instead, Natsu ripped the shirt Gray lent her. He produced fire in his hand and charred the poor, innocent garment. Juvia gasped and protested. With lethal gaze, he growled, "You don't need that!"

Natsu's room was surprisingly much cleaner than the living room. Some of his clothes were strewn around, but not as messy as the outside. His bed wasn't big, but could pretty much house two people. Natsu immediately pictured Juvia sprawled across his bed. The image made his member to throb, silently pleading to feel the warm insides of the bluenette.

Juvia, for her part, never really understood of what it's like to be literally wet. She's water, and being drenched from water or rain was never a thing. Yet, now, her lower body was soaked. The discomfort could only be relieved by the man standing in front of her, she's sure of it. Her body lustfully begged to be united with him.

_Foreplay be damned_, Natsu thought. He wanted to take her as soon as possible. However, he wanted their first time to be at least slow and magical. He tugged the tattered clothes off the water mage. With shaky fingers, she shaved off whatever's covering her. She stood naked in front of him, except for the piece of black garment covering her most private treasure. Natsu's piercing stare made her quite red. His large hands surround her round, ample bosom. His thumbs synchronically flicked the protruding beads. It elicited a mewl from her lips. Natsu carried her bridal style, and then laid her down on his bed. Hovering above her, he was given a full view of her beautiful features with her hair splayed on the mattress in a fan formation.

His left hand fondled her right breast, while his tongue glided from her lips, to her neck, all the way to her nipple. He couldn't get enough of the softness underneath him, so he kissed the valley between her breasts. His tongue stroked downwards, circling her bellybutton. All this time, Juvia had her eyes closed, absorbing the raging pleasure. When she felt his finger tugging down her lacy undies, she stiffened but didn't repel him. Natsu spread her legs wide and kissed her inner thighs. She felt his hot breath on her sensitive area, and shyness overpowered her lust. She nearly clamp her legs shut but Natsu held onto it tightly.

"Let me taste you, Juvia."

Juvia craned her neck to take a glimpse at him. She was situated at the edge of the bed, so naturally Natsu was kneeling down on the floor. He wore an erotic smirk on his face. Juvia bit her lower lip but nodded. Without wasting a second, Natsu attacked the delicate folds. Her scent was stimulating. He licked and lapped with Juvia's resonant moans serving as background music. He outstretched his arms and reached out to knead her bouncing mounds. They melted in his hands. She arched her back as she felt his extreme feasting on her. For the very first time in her life, Juvia could finally comprehend the word 'orgasm'.

Natsu stood up, simply watching as the bluenette tried to calm her breathing. Her eyes were still closed. He licked his lip and wiped off the excess liquid around his mouth. He completely stripped off his clothing, now matching the gorgeous goddess's nudity. He climbed on the bed and hovered above her once again.

"You're my favourite meal, Juvia," he stated with a boorish hint to it.

Juvia shyly gazed at him under her long eyelashes. "Juvia wants to taste Natsu-san, too."

"Next time," he commanded. "Right now, I want to feel myself in you."

She nodded and reached out to place her palms against his bare chest. She caressed his pecks, encouraging him to fulfill his desires. Positioning in front of her, Natsu eyed her with contemplation.

"Slow or mind-shattering?" Juvia was confused. So he explained, "When I enter you? Do you want me to do it in one go or be gentle?"

"Umm, s-surprise Juvia," she boldly decided.

With that, knowing her entryway was completely lubricated, Natsu invaded her private chamber in one swift mood. The water mage cried out loud as the pain seared through her inside. The pain stung and throbbed, and she couldn't control the tears.

Wide-eyed, Natsu gawked at her. "Juvia, it's your first time..." he trailed off, now unsure how to proceed. He didn't know if he should pull out. He had taken something valuable from her, and he can never return it. He wiped the tears that welled in her eyes. "Should I sto-," he was cut off.

"Give Juvia a few more seconds, and then you can move, Natsu-san."

Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged. Slowly, it got steadier. When she opened her eyes, though her vision was a little misty, she was treated to the concerned face of Natsu. Juvia was innocent, but not ignorant. She was aware that the fire mage was also in pain. He needed his release, and Juvia was willing to give it to him. She craned her neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Though the ache was still sharp, it was bearable. Juvia moved her hips, an indication she was ready.

Natsu attacked her lips as he began to thrust, gradually and gently. The original plan was to bring her to new heights with fast and deep piercing; it now changed. Natsu decided that for Juvia's first time, it would be tender and breathtaking. She was the priority; his needs were secondary.

Their bodies met in a unified rhythm soon, their groans and moans harmonized. Her tightness clamped around his length, and the fire mage knew he was on the edge of climax. He waited until he felt her contract, and a loud wail escaped her lips. Natsu followed her right after. His strength suddenly evaporated, and he collapsed on top of her. He didn't know whose heart was beating loudly, or perhaps it was a duet from both. He stayed inside her for a little while, but Juvia didn't complain. In fact, she even brought her hand to caress his back up and down. When he pulled out, a mixture of blood and juice flowed out of Juvia's, and guilt consumed the dragon slayer.

He sat on the edge of his bed, head bent low. Juvia sat up and pulled a pillow to cover her upper body.

"Was Juvia… not good?"

His head jerked to face her. He pulled her closer to him and licked her lips. "You were amazing, but I took your virginity," he said this with remorse. He just didn't want her to regret what he'd probably consider his best experience.

"Juvia wanted to give it to Natsu-san," she stated as a matter-of-factly. "Juvia's only sorry that she couldn't provide Natsu-san," she paused and gulped, "pleasure."

Natsu gaped at her, and then chuckled. "Are you kidding me? It was a pleasure to see you in orgasm."

Juvia pouted and then pinched his cheek. She fiddled with the pillow. "S-should Juvia taste Natsu-san now?"

Natsu groaned. _How can she just ask such a question with a straight face?_ He would love that, but he knew both were completely spent. He was also aware the soreness she's feeling. He had a glimpse of the droplets of blood on his sheets. Natsu stood up and put on his boxers, confusing Juvia. He grabbed a towel from his closet and crawled to Juvia when he reached his bed.

"Lie down, Juv," he commanded. Though unsure, the water mage obeyed. Natsu parted Juvia's legs and began wiping away the liquid. Just looking at her already made him semi-hard, but he'd like to think this wouldn't be their last time. He picked her up bridal style, slid down the covers, and placed Juvia on the bed once again. Natsu then lay beside her, covered her with a blanket, and then brought her closer for an embrace. "Let's sleep for now, Raindrop," he murmured with a kiss on her forehead.

Touched with his sentiment, Juvia nuzzled her face onto his bare chest, inhaling his addicting scent. She felt sore all over, but being in his arms made her feel safe. Soon, her eyes closed and her breathing became stable. The two slept until the sun rose the next day.

Passionate nights and intimate tryst became a regular occurrence. Yet, the affair remained unclassified.

* * *

**A/N: I thought about putting a warning above regarding the intimate scenes. But that would just give away the intended surprise I'm aiming for. I'm just hoping that all of you reading this are very much aware of the rating, thus not bothered with intimate moments. **

**Lastly, made a minor revision in chapter 3 (i think) regarding the present season. It was set in Spring, but now decided that the present time is beginning of Fall (around late September). So this flashback would be around Spring.**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews/followers/favouriters. I'd really appreciate if you all can leave a comment or two, just so I know how I'm handling the progress of the story. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**a/n: pertaining to**** Samuel felixs's feedback about scents/dragon slayers: yes, I've pondered about that prior to creating a story about secret affair. it's tricky since individuals with heightened senses are around. I don't want to come up with something too mediocre. but, Juvia being a water mage gave me a good opportunity to take liberty when it comes to this. I just hope I didn't make it too fictitious. I hope it's convincing enough how these two kept their affair for months. ^^;**

**Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Back to present time..._

The train arrives at Magnolia Station late afternoon. A dizzy salmon-haired dragon slayer slumps on the seat, barely noticing he's reached his destination. His whole body is enwrapped in fatigue; his magic is a little bit depleted. The previous day, Natsu has exhausted himself into finishing the job with Lucy, even Lucy had to give up when midnight struck. Yet, Natsu has insisted and offered to continue the reconstruction. By sunrise, the whole project has been completed, Natsu barely standing.

It is safe to say Lucy was surprised and impressed. What shocked her, however, is the fact that Natsu left ahead, entrusting her with collecting the payment. He claims he needed to go to another town for another special mission.

Suffice to say, Natsu has survived riding the train alone, perhaps the very first without a companion. Yet, he arrives at Magnolia quite late.

It is Saturday, and it is Juvia's birthday.

He leaves the platform in weak steps, nervousness surging through his body. There's a strong foreboding developing in him — that feeling when strange creatures fly inside your stomach, gnawing at your intestines. He wonders if the relationship between Juvia and Gray progressed into something else. It pains him to think that it might no longer be out of his control, especially with how devoted Juvia is to Gray.

And it hurts that he wasn't there to put a stop to it.

It angers him that he didn't put a claim to what should've been his. If only his scent lingered on hers...

"_Uh, Juv, Gajeel might smell me on you," he commented as he handed the water mage a shirt he rarely used. Her clothes had been tattered, and god forbid he'd let the girl walk exposed through Magnolia streets. _

_His worry didn't just stem from her wearing his clothes. They spent the night with skin-to-skin contact, his sweat mixed with hers. Dragon slayers have heightened senses and could easily distinguish a person's natural scent. If this person bonded with another, their natural scent would get altered. Natsu didn't think about this concept prior to giving in to his lust._

_Juvia bit her lip, and then she pinched his cheek, making the boy scowl. "You don't have to worry about that, Natsu-san. A water mage's scent cannot be altered or transformed, unless the body composition itself has been tampered." Juvia continued her explanation about her elemental make-up. Like fresh water, Juvia's own scent would stay the same no matter what, or no matter whom she bonded with. Sure, perfume can temporarily give her a different fragrance, but the moment she washes herself with water, it would be washed away readily._

"_Meaning... my scent will never be on you?"_

_Juvia nodded, reassuring him. "If Gajeel-kun comes by here any minute for example, sure he'll smell you on me. But once Juvia bathes, your scent will be washed off completely."_

_Natsu hummed in response, not sure if he liked what he heard. He scowled when Juvia added before standing from the bed._

"_Plus, Juvia's scent will never be on Natsu-san's!"_

And that's what frustrates Natsu even more. He can't leave a kiss mark on her skin, as it heals within days. Plus, Juvia is covered up like always. He can't even leave his scent on her. How else can he stake his claim? Natsu fidgets at his pocket, ensuring a small box is still safely tucked in there.

He's made a firm decision. He wants Juvia to be solely his. The only question is if Juvia wants that as well.

* * *

A dream come true... That's what this date should feel like. In just an hour or so, Juvia is scheduled to meet up with the man who plagued her imagination and delusions, since the day blue skies appeared in her life.

In an hour or so, Juvia will sit across her dream guy with tousled raven hair, lazy demeanour, and his signature smirk.

Juvia takes out her collection of Gray-sama memorabilia stashed away in her closet. She's collected (and created) such items to prove her devotion to the ice mage. Days go by, without exactly getting a concrete idea of his feelings for her, these collectibles have simply become mere decorations in her quite plain dorm room. She's forgotten about them for the past few months, since her time has been filled up with something — someone — else.

Juvia proceeds to grab the huge portrait under her bed. She unwraps the cloth and stares at the picture. She begins to question if her love has been sincere. Does she still love him?

She sighs out loud. "I have a confession to make, Gray-sama," she says this with a solemn voice. She kisses her two fingers and brings them to portrait-Gray's lips. She's now ready to face the man who's captured her heart from long ago.

* * *

"Hey Natsu!" the blue exceed greets his best friend happily. The fire mage bursts open the guild doors, head jerks in all direction as if looking for someone. "Are you looking for Lucy?"

"Lu-chan went home after the party. It's too bad you missed it," Levy interjects when she passes by.

The pink-haired boy ignores them but continues to scan the area around him. The members of the guild are doing a clean-up.

"It was Juvia-chan's surprise birthday party," Happy notifies him. He rubs his belly and announces, "There are still some fish left if you want, Natsu."

"Where is she?" he asks snappily.

Happy, thinking Natsu was referring to a certain celestial mage, answered, "She went home already. She was quite annoyed you weren't here yet."

"Fuck," Natsu curses. Without saying anything to Happy or Levy, he leaves in a huff.

"I guess Natsu is on his way to follow after Lucy. She's pretty mad Natsu left her at their mission place," Happy explains to Levy.

"Ah, no wonder Lu-chan was a little irritated once she arrived," Levy muses. "Anyway, Juvia was really surprised today, wasn't she?"

"Aye! And now she's going on a date with Gray. That's a dream come true for her, for sure."

* * *

Natsu gets to the Fairy Hills in a blink of an eye. The distance from the guild building to the dormitory is a short walk, less than thirty minutes. But of course, Natsu dashes as soon as he stepped out of the guild. The last thing he wants is for Juvia to think he forgot her birthday. Well, technically he did, but he's here to rectify the situation.

He stares at the imposing gates of the dormitory. He recalls not seeing Erza at the guild, so it's safe to assume the Titania-bully roams the forbidden castle of Fairy girls. Not like it matters. The fire dragon slayer knows his way around the area to sneak into Juvia's room. He rarely visits Juvia at the dorm, and has only spent a two or three nights at her place.

Their favourite rendezvous location is his house. And he's come up with all the ways to trick Happy into going to Lucy's place.

Come to think of it, Natsu reflects, he and Juvia have perfectly hidden their liaisons from their fellow guild members. If Natsu gets his way — and oh how he hopes Juvia is willing — he will announce to their comrades and friends about their relationship. He just feels it's the proper thing to do. He's not ashamed of telling everyone he's with Juvia. But... what if she is? What if Juvia doesn't want anyone to know he's with her?

Heck, what if she doesn't feel the same way as him?

Natsu shakes off these thoughts. There's only one way to find out. So, the salmon-haired mage stealthily makes his way around the corner of the dormitory. The sun is about to take its slumber, hence the whole sky is bathed in red-orange colours blended with some purple and blue. It would've been better if he's doing this in the dark, but there's no sense in waiting.

Quietly, like a trained ninja going for crucial operation, Natsu scales the wall like an expert. He knows Juvia leaves her windows open as he requested. When he tugs, the window easily slides open. A smile creeps up to his lips, excited to see the blue-haired goddess.

As soon as he steps inside, he realizes the whole room is enveloped in silence. The room looks exactly the same as the last time he visited. He recalls acting slightly callous towards her, and he could only hope she didn't get mad at him.

"Juvia?" he whispers her name, hoping it's enough for her to hear. He walks to the bathroom door, presses his ear, and listens if there's any sound of running water. Nope. Not there. Just one sweep of his eyes around the room is enough to conclude the water mage isn't in her room.

Yet, something catches his eye. Strange beings comfortably resting on top of her bed. As Natsu's vision refocuses and forms what look like plush toys, a raging sensation pulsed through his body.

Anger. Annoyance. Pain.

On top of Juvia's bed, a place where he has shared intimate moments with her, a collection of Gray-looking dolls (of different sizes!) lie in an organized manner. And to add insult to injury, a huge portrait of Gray leans on the side of the bed.

Natsu feels nauseous. This is enough to make him realize, and completely comprehend, Juvia's utter devotion towards Gray. What she feels towards the ice-jerk isn't just infatuation or admiration.

"She loves him," he mumbles under his breath, his clenched fists shaking. "She's obsessed with him," he adds out loud. "She wants the ice douche and not the flame brains."

His right hand feels the bump of the small box inside his pocket. He clutches at it, knowing the gift has been rendered useless. With a dejected countenance, he leaves Juvia's room through her window, knowing he'll never be a visitor in that place ever again.

* * *

The dark indigo sky is littered with glistening glitters. The light from the full moon serves as a spotlight. Two figures walk in awkward silence. The taller one has his hands shoved inside the pockets a white trench coat. The shorter, slender figure walks with her hands clasped in front of her. A sizable distance separates them. An onlooker wouldn't think these two have just completed a dinner date.

An evening breeze passes between them, coolly kissing the exposed skin of the blue-haired maiden. Juvia hugs her coat tightly around her, desiring to quicken her pace to get inside the comforts of her warm dormitory.

"Are you feeling cold?"

She turns her eyes to the inquirer, shaking her head, and offering him a smile as an assurance. If someone tells her, say five months ago, that Gray would walk her home after a dinner date, she'd probably be buried five-feet underground. She would've died of a heart attack from excitement and joy. Good thing no one around her had the gift of foresight.

If someone told her five months ago that she wouldn't exactly feel elated during a date with Gray, she would've slapped that person with all her might.

When she sees the gates leading to the inside of Fairy Hills, Juvia couldn't help but feel relieved. She faces Gray and conjures up her brightest smile.

"Thank you, Gray-sama. Even after Juvia told you how she feels, you still proceeded having dinner with Juvia. Thank you."

Gray looks away, unable to meet her eyes. "It's my birthday gift for you. I didn't know what to get you, but Erza and Mira told me you'd love to try out that new restaurant. I hope you liked it there."

"Oh, Juvia certainly did. Their dessert menu was astounding. Juvia hopes all of us from Fairy Tail can go eat there together."

Gray slightly nods in agreement. "Well, happy birthday again."

"Thank you again, Gray-sama. Juvia hopes you'll have a good night as well." The bluenette waves a farewell, opens the gates, and steps inside.

"Juvia," Gray calls her when she was about to close the gates. "I..." he trails off not sure how to properly word his thoughts.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"I'm not gonna give up."

Juvia blinks at his statement. She is confused, although she has an inkling what he's trying to say. "Gray-sama, Juvia thinks that—," she was cut off by Gray's firm tone.

"You don't understand. I felt the same way as you did before. So this time, I'll be the one doing the pursuing."

Juvia shakes her head. "Please don't, Gray-sama. If you think Juvia is going to be cold or ignore you, that's not going to happen. Juvia will remain the same. Juvia's feelings are just... different now."

"That's why this time, I'm the one who's going to make you see that the two of us can work out," insists Gray, starting to feel a tinge of frustration. "Go in. It's late. I don't want you getting sick on your birthday." With that, he turns around and walks away before she can protest.

Juvia remains unmoving, staring after the disappearing figure of Gray. Prior to her date with Gray, she has decided to come clean about her feelings for the ice mage — or should it be dissipating feelings? Her affair with Natsu clouds her mind, and she still has no idea about the state of their 'affair'. Sadly, she is also clueless about Natsu's emotions regarding her.

_It took six knocks before Gray finally opened the door. He was shirtless, but a polo shirt hung on his shoulder._

"_Juvia? I was supposed to pick you up at Fairy Hills," confusion clouded his face as he opened the door for her. "Come in though."_

_Juvia apologized for the unexpected visit, but explained that she needed to tell him something important. It was so important, she explained, that their dinner should be cancelled. Gray let her speak without interruption._

"_The truth is, Gray-sama, Juvia lied to you." When Gray made no retort, the bluenette continued, "Juvia kept saying she loves Gray-sama, when in fact she doesn't. At least not anymore. Don't get Juvia wrong. Juvia's feelings for you before were genuine. But now, Juvia realized that it's just deep love for a friend." She found staring at her hands placed on her lap was easier. "Love for a saviour," she added. "Gray-sama saved Juvia from her gloomy rain. Juvia mistook that as something romantic. But now Juvia knows..." Juvia paused, peeking through her bangs to check his expression. He remained impassive. _

"_So, Gray-sama shouldn't be forced to take Juvia out for dinner." Again, Gray remained frozen where he stood. Juvia smiled and waved her hand. "Thank you for letting Juvia in your home. This is Juvia's first time here. Goodbye, Gray-sama," she bid him a hasty farewell. As she was about to head towards the door, Gray gripped her wrist, his hold still gentle._

"_Give me five minutes and I'll be done putting my clothes on," he told her. When Juvia gave him a questioning stare, Gray explained, "This dinner is my birthday gift for you."_

* * *

Apprehension slowly builds up inside Juvia, as she reaches a few blocks away from the guild building. She could just imagine the girls — namely Mirajane, Cana, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, and Lucy — interrogating her about the previous night's dinner with Gray. Not only that, how should she face Gray now?

Juvia recalls the uneasy atmosphere during the whole meal. She has sensed that Gray forced himself to be chatty — very unlike him. Not to mention, Gray's words make her ponder what exactly he aims to do, especially about the 'pursuing' part.

The majority of her sleepless night, however, has been spent thinking about a certain fire dragon slayer. Scowling, Juvia can't accept that he missed her birthday, particularly when Lucy managed to make it to her surprise party. When Juvia casually inquired about the missing fire mage, the celestial mage got infuriated at the mere mention of his name. Apparently, that 'stupid flame-breath named Natsu' had another mission to attend to. Mirajane teased the blonde maiden that she's acting like a spoiled girlfriend, after the latter complained that Natsu left her by herself. Juvia hid her disappointment with gusto.

She highly appreciated what her guildmates and friends did for her. So for a little while during the party, thoughts of Natsu were pushed to the back of her mind.

But now that she's making her way to the guild — with a big possibility the dragon slayer is there — Juvia can't help but feel excited, irritated, nervous, and dejected. Yes, she's a bag full of mixed emotions.

And then the massive guild doors appear in front of her in all its glory!

Juvia takes one big, deep breath as if she's going for a huge plunge. She places her hands on the door handles, the loud beating of her heart serving as sound effects.

"Can you move?" an all-too-familiar voice breaks her concentration.

The water mage pivots to face the one boy she doesn't want to see, and at the same time craves to gaze upon. "Nats-," she's cut off before she even finishes his name.

"I'd appreciate it if you either open the door or step aside to let others in," he tells her coldly, clear exasperation written on his face.

The water mage blinks in bewilderment, wondering whether her imagination's at play again. When she is about to open her mouth to say something, the blonde mage appears from behind Natsu. She playfully slaps the fire mage on his back, scolding him.

"Don't be so mean to Juvia. You already missed her birthday," Lucy chides the salmon-haired mage. She turns to Juvia, offering a bright greeting. "How's the birthday girl? I bet you had so much fun _last night_," Lucy raises her brow continuously, stressing on the 'last night' part. Juvia doesn't miss the implication behind it.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan," she greets back in a small voice, "You too, Natsu-san."

He mutters gruffly, "What's good about the morning? Someone kept me up all night with her snoring."

"Oh, hush you!" Lucy punches him on the arm. "You're the one who intruded in my home. You've no right to complain. Plus, who told you to sleep on my bed. Now all the dragon slayers can smell you on me, and they'll get the wrong idea."

Juvia watches this exchange between the two with clenched fists. Natsu dismisses Lucy's chagrin, pushes the guild doors open, and walks away from Juvia without a glance. Lucy pulls Juvia by the arm, giggling as if being tickled.

"I can't wait to hear what happened last night. Don't miss a single detail," the blonde says while she leads Juvia towards the bar counter where Mira waits. As soon as the white-haired maiden saw the two female mages, she waves vigorously, beckoning the two of them to walk faster. "The star of the day is here!" Lucy announces, and right away Cana, Erza, and Levy make their way where Mira is.

Juvia, for her part, lets Lucy drag her. Her eyes trail after Natsu, who already found a seat beside a fish-munching Happy. The water mage hears Happy asking when Natsu returned, since he didn't spend the night at their home. That information simply solidifies the fact he spent the night at Lucy's place.

As soon as Juvia's butt is placed on a bar stool, all girls surround her inquiring about the date. Juvia puts on her usual mask — she's smiling shyly with a hint of playfulness in her words. All she wanted is to not divulge what she's told Gray, and vice versa. Juvia just needs a plan where she can subtly show her diminishing attraction towards Gray without attracting suspicions.

"Oh, it's just like an ordinary meeting between two friends," she responds when Mira asked how Gray was as a date.

Cana snorts before chugging her beer. "Yeah right. As if you see Gray as a friend. I bet you ogled him all throughout the meal."

"Juvia didn't do that. Juvia is a prim and proper lady," she insists.

"I agree," Erza nods her head firmly. "Juvia isn't the type to undress Gray using her eyes."

"She doesn't need to. Gray does that by himself," quips Lucy, earning laughter from everyone except Juvia.

"But I bet Juvia would like to be the one undressing Gray," Cana pokes Juvia on her chest, making the water mage cover her bosom with crossed arms. The not-so-drunken mage cackles out loud.

"As long as you had fun with Gray, that's all that matters," Mirajane interjects, but the dreamy glaze in her eyes is apparent. "Soon, we'll have little Juvias and mini Grays running around the guild."

"Juvia thinks Mira-san's imagination is more powerful," comments the water mage, puffing her cheeks. She doesn't like the direction of the conversation, especially when there's a certain fire mage with good hearing senses around. Stealing a peek, Juvia checks if Natsu is somewhat affected. It hurts to see that he's not at all bothered by the loud discussion of her date with Gray. In fact, Natsu looks like he doesn't give a damn.

Erza ponders out loud how the combination of Juvia's and Gray's powers would be like. She adds that a mini Gray would look good using water abilities, while a little Juvia plays with ice. Lucy and Mira get fully immersed with the topic, discussing about the supposed physical attributes the Gray-Juvia offspring would produce. Cana, every now and then, insinuates something inappropriate. Juvia has actually tuned them out, her attention already elsewhere.

All this while, a participant in this discussion remains silent. She observes Juvia with curious eyes; the only one who notices the water mage's energy or lack thereof. When's the last time Juvia's not excited when the topic involves Gray? The last time is probably... never!

"Ju-chan, everything all right?" Levy smiles at her with concern. The other girls are too engrossed with their delusional chit-chat that they didn't hear the petite's question.

Juvia flashes Levy the cheeriest smile her lips can create. The last thing she wants is to worry her friend. "Juvia is a-okay, like always, Levy-chan. Juvia thinks Levy should take Gajeel-kun to dinner on his birthday, which is very soon." Her suggestion makes Levy blush, and the latter gets distracted. Levy bumbles through her protests. To hide her embarrassment, she joins the conversation with the other girls instead.

"But where are you going? You haven't even eaten lunch yet!" Happy's voice echoes inside the guild. No one turns to look except Juvia. She watches as Natsu gets up from his seat and heads straight to the guild doors.

The girls are too consumed imagining a winter wedding for Juvia and Gray. So when the water mage leaps off her chair and bids them a goodbye, they respond with a wave as well. As soon as she's out of the guild doors, she scans the whole area, hoping to catch a glimpse of pink — err, salmon-coloured hair.

When her sight fails her, and she cannot rely on her nose, Juvia guesses he might go to that park near the guild. If not, she will try his house.

"Juvia?"

The water mage whirls around and greets Gray. "Good morning, Gray-sama. Goodbye," she waves, not intending to be too abrupt.

"You're not running away from me, right?"

She faces him once again to deny his assumption. "Of course not. Juvia just needs to rush to go somewhere," she reasons.

"Are you feeling burdened with what I said last night?" he asks, making her stop from marching away.

"Of course not. Juvia doesn't think it's a burden," she tells him, not exactly comprehending her own answer, "Juvia just needs to go now or she'll lose his trail."

"His? Who's 'his'?"

"Umm... Gajeel-kun. Juvia needs to follow after Gajeel-kun to talk about our cancelled mission today. Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia will talk to you later," with that, she turns around and breaks into a run.

Gray frowns at Juvia's altered attitude towards him. He's confused that when he's finally able to try to reciprocate, she's the one retracting. He wonders if she only likes to pursue, rather than being pursued. This concept alone makes it more challenging for the ice mage.

He enters the guild, fully aware of the barrage of questions going to be thrown his way. But, seated at one of the tables, the imposing figure of the iron dragon slayer meets his gaze. So why the hell is Juvia running away?

* * *

"Juvia was correct — she'd find you here, Natsu-san," the excited voice of the water mage grates on Natsu's eardrums. He is not going to turn his head to look at her. Nope, he is not happy to hear her voice. He does not want to see her.

Yet, here she is, standing behind him, a forced smile flashing on her face. She could sense his coldness, and she is reminded of the last time they were together. Of him leaving in a rush. Of his words being quite curt. Of him not turning to look at her with his usual grin. Of him just giving her the cold shoulder.

Still, Juvia lets the excitement fill her whole body. She is eager to tell him of the development inside her heart. Will he be happy?

But before Juvia could voice out her glee, Natsu stands from his squatting position on the ground. This is the exact spot where he shares his first kiss with the bluenette.

"Great, you're stalking me too?" he purposely raises his voice to give her this biting remark. Natsu will not, god help him, turn to face her after he released those words. So, his back remains facing her. The small pond sparkles from the sun's rays. No trace of grey skies. _She's not hurt with what I said,_ he mulls it over.

Juvia nervously laughs, not sure how to take in his comment. "Well, Juvia thought this place is very memorable for Natsu-san too," she reasons.

"Yeah, yeah…" he brushes off the implied event in that very location. He racks his brain for another sarcastic retort. "Something that should be forgotten," is what he came up with.

Yup, that does it. Juvia's smile instantly fades. She stands rigid upon hearing his words. She blinks, inhaling deeply, and then sighing in defeat. She shakes her head. "Oh, Natsu-san wants to forget eating Gray-sama's bread lips," she giggles but of course the humour in that is lacking.

"No, it was someone else's lips I shouldn't have tasted."

_Why is the sky still blue?_ Natsu questions internally. He is really hoping for the gloomy rain. He tells himself, prior to her showing up, that if it begins to rain when he hurts her, it must mean she likes him. In fact, the sun shines even brighter.

"Does Natsu-san regret kissing Juvia?"

_Of course not, but I need to know if you like me_. Of course he's not going to voice that out loud! He hums a response, "It's just like kissing other girls."

"So there's a feeling of regret, no?"

Goddammit, he curses inside because his body involuntarily whirls around to face her. And then he sees that Juvia's face doesn't show a trace of sadness. It angers him that his hurtful words aren't affecting her.

He flashes Juvia his signature toothy grin. "You're a good practice partner. I say not as good as other girls I've kissed before."

"Like Lucy-chan?"

Natsu controls his facial expression. The idea of kissing a close friend like Lucy is quite unpleasant. It's like kissing your sister. He shudders at the thought. "Haven't kissed her. Do you suggest I should?"

Unbeknownst to him, Juvia is so proud of herself for keeping her emotions intact. Perhaps the thought of not causing the rain diminishes the gloom she's feeling. Hence, it's not raining. Ah, the power of elimination.

"Maybe Natsu-san should. After all, you're so used to sleeping beside her. Why not take things a little further too?"

"Good advice, Juv. I'll try that one of these days." He puts up a hand as a sign of farewell. Natsu is not sure if he can continue playing the jerk and fool. He brushes past her, getting a whiff of her fresh, natural scent. If she's been cuddling with ice-douche, or any other man, he wouldn't even know. She's also too covered up for him to check of any kiss marks.

When he's a good distance from her, he hears Juvia states in a rather loud voice:

"Thanks for showing Juvia intimacy. Maybe Juvia will put it to good use when she finds a better partner!"

If the fire dragon slayer could conjure a downpour of flames, that would be the trigger. If he could cause a gloomy fire, that would be the activator. If he could submerge the whole town in a sea of inferno, that would be the catalyst.

And yet, it's still not raining.

* * *

**a/n: I've already veered from my original plan for this supposed one-shot. so, i'm not too sure how this chapter came out. feedback are really highly appreciated and wanted. m (_ _) m**

off-topic: is it true that the English dubbed anime voice actress for Juvia (and Gray) stated she doesn't like Juvia at all? hmm... if that's true, highly unprofessional and she shouldn't be getting paid voicing a character she despises. oh well, what matters is that Juvia has an amazing seiyuu in Mai Nakahara who adores our water goddess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**notes:****  
****kaji (****火事****) = fire****  
****mizu = water**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

"So… are you going to tell me what's been bothering you lately?"

The question snaps Natsu out of his thoughts. He looks at the celestial mage walking beside him, a curious expression playing on her face. His mind has been repeating a particular scene from two weeks ago. "I don't know what you're talking about," he smugly responds.

Lucy hums teasingly, not convinced. "You know what I'm talking about. This is our sixth mission in two weeks. You're always choosing the easy ones, and not taking the others with us. What's up with that?"

"We need to earn money to buy more fish," Happy, who is perched atop Natsu's head, supplies the answer instead.

"Nah," Lucy shakes her head in protest. "It feels like Natsu just wants to avoid being in Magnolia."

_Bull's eye!_

"Stop being on my case, will ya? I don't even know why you're complaining. Easy job with bigger payment. Isn't that what you always want?"

"Hmm… While that is true, it feels like you're making sure we go on jobs where Gray and the others aren't needed," Lucy smirks.

Natsu ignores her comment and walks ahead of her. Presently, the two mages and the blue exceed are at a small town east of Magnolia, which is two stations away. The mission itself is simple, at least on paper. The request specifically states for two Fairy Tail mages to appear for a few hours. A significant amount of jewels will be rewarded. No questions asked, Natsu ripped the poster from the board and tells Lucy to follow him.

"I wonder why the client wants Fairy Tail mages only," Happy changes the direction of the conversation, much to Natsu's delight.

"It does sound a little strange," Lucy muses. "I really hope it's not something peculiar or dangerous."

"As usual you're too cowardly to do anything with a pint of danger," scoffs the fire mage, not caring if he's going to upset the blonde mage.

Lucy simply ignores him, knowing full well that lately the pink-haired boy is always on edge. Most of their guildmates have also noticed that Natsu is unusually moody. Perhaps the strangest attitude he's been displaying is not even getting into a fistfight with Gray.

Instead, Lucy continues her discussion about the mission with the blue exceed. Once they get to the heart of the town, following the directions provided on the mission poster, the three mages reach the address in no time. A quaint one-storey house stands erect in front of them. The sides of the house are littered with flowers and herbal plants. A white picket fence surrounds the whole structure. Inside the fence stands an elderly woman, her grey hair secured in a tight bun. She smiles at them as she opens the gate.

"Fairy Tail mages, I presume?"

They greet her and start introducing themselves. The old woman opens the gate and leads them inside the house. The three sit at the couch in the small living room, and the elderly woman serves them cookies and tea.

"Please call me Mizue. My request is quite odd, but it must be done for my beloved Kaji."

Mizue proceeds to tell the three mages the complete details of the mission. Inside the bedroom is her sick husband. Tears start welling in her eyes when she tells them that he's in his deathbed.

"Kaji and I have been married for sixty-two years. I was eighteen; he was nineteen. We never had children, but we were very happy. My dear husband's wish since he was a young boy was to be a mage. Unfortunately, the magic dwelling inside his system never materialized. He said that if ever he became a mage, he would try his hardest to become a Fairy Tail member. Kaji always followed news about Fairy Tail. He was especially heartbroken when your guild lost its prominence for about seven years."

Mizue continues to reflect about her life with Kaji. They have lived their life with Kaji's small salary from being a salesman. Since they didn't have any children, the couple often helped out at the orphanage, but never really considered adopting.

One thing for sure stands out to the three mages — the love between Mizue and Kaji is sincere, deep, and everlasting.

"I know that my request is quite shallow, but I would like for you Fairy Tail mages to show him a few magic tricks. Just enough to appease his heart as a long-time fan of your guild."

The elderly Mizue wipes the tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. "I don't know how long my husband will stay with me, but I want to forever engrave his smile in my memory."

Both Lucy and Happy tear up from Mizue's words. Natsu remains stoic, but the lump in his throat is a big sign the boy is majorly affected.

"You can count on us, ma'am," he tells her with conviction and utmost respect. A picture frame catches the corner of his eyes. The photograph is a little faded, indicating its age. He stands up from his seat to get closer to the picture. A couple dressed in wedding garb smile brightly, their happiness clearly captured. But what caught Natsu's eyes is the hair colour of the husband and wife. "I'm assuming this is you and your husband?" he asks.

Mizue nods. "Yes. It is our wedding day. The two of us are always being teased for having such contrasting hair. Kaji stood out with his deep blue hair, while my curls were the brightest pink. Of course years later, mine had faded into grey while dear Kaji lost most of his blue strands," she laughs at the memory.

Happy chuckles as he stands next to Natsu to gaze at the photograph. "It's almost like you and Juvia-chan, only opposite in hair colour," he bemuses.

Natsu stiffens upon hearing Happy's statement. He eyes Happy from the corner of his eyes, but it seems the cat only said it as a passing comment. Instead, the fire mage turns to Mizue.

"I think it's time for us to bring happiness to your husband, ma'am," he tells her with his toothy grin. This is one mission Natsu is wholeheartedly going to achieve.

* * *

"Juvia is so very thankful that you brought her along with you and Pantherlily."

For the tenth time that day — heck, Gajeel actually lost count — Juvia expresses her gratitude towards her best friend. Gajeel rolls his eyes at her and grumbles something inaudible.

"I think what Gajeel is trying to say, Juvia, is that, contrary to what he tries to show, he relies heavily on your presence when going on jobs," Pantherlily interprets Gajeel's jibberish griping.

"Shut it, Lily. That's not what I said," protests the iron dragon slayer. "Stop being such a drama queen, Rainwoman. You always tag along with me anyway. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this one."

Juvia awkwardly giggles, trying her hardest to appear cheerful. It is the opposite inside her, however. For the past two weeks, Juvia has been staying away from Magnolia as much as she can. She only shows up at the guild to check the job postings.

Luckily for her (although she feels saddened about it), she hasn't set her gaze upon a certain mage. She knows he's avoiding her. Not to mention, he's been going on missions with Love Rival-chan alone.

_Perhaps he is indeed following Juvia's advice — to take his relationship with Love Rival-chan a little further..._

_Stupid, insensitive idiot!_

"Who is?" Pantherlily asks.

"Oh!" Juvia falters in her step. Lately, as Lisanna has noted, Juvia has been voicing her thoughts out loud. A dangerous hobby to develop, for sure!

"Hey, if you're referring to me, that'll make you an ungrateful bitch," scowls Gajeel.

Juvia shakes her head. "Juvia is never ungrateful. Although, Gajeel-kun might be right," she pauses, a sad visage replacing her fake smile, "Juvia is quite a bitch." She flinches just by calling her name with a derogatory remark.

Gajeel blocks her from walking forward. "What's up with you, Rainwoman? I've been noticing you're always looking so gloomy lately," comments Gajeel. He directs his eyes up the clear blue sky. In fact, it is quite a cheery day considering the autumnal season.

"Nothing's wrong with Juvia. Look Gajeel-kun, the sun is shining so brightly. If Juvia is gloomy, how come the weather's not synchronized with Juvia's mood?" she posts the question that's been bugging her as well.

"I guess Stripper really permanently took your gloominess away," states Gajeel, shrugging his shoulder. Juvia hides her frown.

"So, are we nearby your client's mansion?" Juvia changes the subject. The two mages along with Gajeel's exceed are on their way to the Rayne Estates. The mission details are vague. It mentions a retrieval of a family heirloom for two million jewels. For something so simple, the reward is awfully high.

Pantherlily takes out the map from Gajeel's pocket. "The mansion is located in the isolated part of the town. But it says here, we won't miss it. I'm guessing it's that huge house on top of that hill." The exceed points in the northeast direction. An outline of a huge building, mostly covered by tall trees, stood lonely from afar. It seems they'll reach it after a few more minutes of walking.

When the three reach the main gates, the huge metal sign 'RAYNE' welcomes them. "Gihihi, imagine if that's your last name, Rainwoman. I think Juvia Rayne suits you," Gajeel cackles at his own joke.

Juvia rings the bell and introduces herself through the intercom. The moment she states she's from Fairy Tail, no further questions are asked; the gate automatically opens for them to enter. The group walks a few more blocks ahead before reaching the main entrance of the mansion. Outside, a maid waits for their arrival, bowing down to them in full respect.

"Good morning, highly honourable Fairy Tail mages," she greets with strict politeness. "Lady Rayne is waiting for you at her office. Please follow me, Ms. Lockser, Mr. Redfox, and Mr. Pantherlily." The maid leads them inside the expensively decorated halls. She knocks on the door and announces the mages' presence.

As soon as they step inside, the three are greeted by a statuesque woman, probably in her late seventies. Her long greying braid rests on her right shoulder, falling all the way down to her stomach. She is clad in a simple blue dress, but the fabric is velvety, giving off a rich, sophisticated vibe.

"Thank you for accepting this job," she bows to them. "My name is Summer Rayne, and I've been waiting for someone to help me with such an important mission, albeit quite simple."

Juvia bows as well in response. "You have such a beautiful name, Lady Summer," she couldn't help but comment. "My name is Juvia Lockser; I am a water mage. This is Gajeel Redfox and Pantherlily. They are the ones who chose and picked the mission."

"Please take a seat and we will discuss the task over tea and cake," the Lady of the Manor offers. The three follow suit.

While the maids are preparing the small snack for the guests, Lady Summer begins her tale about her family heirloom. "The item I lost does not exactly belong to my family. I am ashamed to admit that I have no right over it. In terms of legality, I am not the rightful owner. But if in terms of the matters of the heart, I thought I have every right to it."

Juvia listens intently, knowing that the Lady Summer has already lost Gajeel the moment she mentions 'matters of the heart'. Gajeel has no time for such petty details. He wants to know the instructions and get to the task right away. However, out of respect for the Lady's status, he remains silent.

"It belongs to the man I love during my younger years," Lady Summer smiles with a faraway look. She is reminiscing, Juvia could tell. "His name is Cobalt Magento. He was already betrothed to someone when I met him. He is the son of a powerful duke, but he was willing to defy his father's orders to be with me. Hence, the two of us planned to elope. I, the heiress to a lord's estate, would run away from home at the age of sixteen, leave our inheritance behind, and start anew just by ourselves. As the date of our eloping neared, I started to get scared. I couldn't go through with it. I was used to the lavish lifestyle, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to survive without my father's money."

Tears start staining the still-smooth skin of the Lady's cheeks. She doesn't bother to wipe them. "I never showed up at our meeting place. I betrayed his trust, and I lost his love. A month after our supposed elopement, that man I love was wedded to his betrothed." Lady Summer pauses when the maid enters the room to serve the tea and cake. Once the servers left, Lady Summer resumes with her storytelling. "The man I love is no mage, but he has some magical abilities. He can somewhat manipulate fire into figures," she smiles at her recollection. This tiny detail makes Juvia gasp. _Fire, just like her Natsu..._

"Prior to our elopement, Cobalt told me of a powerful heirloom from his family's forefathers. It was passed down to the first born, whether male or female. The Magento family are known to be fire manipulators, though none never really travelled down the path of being a full-fledged mage. This heirloom, a ruby pendant, encases the fire created by the first born. Cobalt promised to give me this pendant, which holds his fire."

"D-did he give it to you?" Juvia interrupts, too curious.

"No, my dear. He gave it to his wife, which really angered me." Lady Summer refuses to meet anyone's eyes, too ashamed of the next words she uttered. "I had commissioned someone to steal it from his wife," she confesses after a few minutes of silence. Juvia gasps at the admission. She notices Gajeel frowning, but Pantherlily keeps a deadpanned expression. "The loss of this heirloom led to Cobalt's early demise."

"Oh..." Juvia realizes hot liquid steadily leaking from her tear ducts. "How come?"

"I didn't know the magic behind it, but it seems his life force is connected to the pendant. He gave it to his wife to show that he's entrusting his life to her. I found out about it by accident just a month ago."

Juvia has heard of a similar circumstance back when she's still in Phantom Lord. A family of mages stored their life force in a vessel — a pendant, a ring, a watch, any material that can serve as a holder — which allowed each member to gain more magical powers in their body. Once the vessel reached a certain distance away from its owner, death came swiftly. It seems the same concept applied with the Magento family.

"Hence, I investigated more about the heirloom, after years of having it in my possession. That was when I found out that Cobalt had a son. It seemed his wife left the Magento manor after her husband's death. I wish to return the heirloom to Cobalt's only son."

"What happened to it?" for the first time, Gajeel speaks up.

"In my fit of anger upon finding out I caused my love's death, I hurled the necklace down the cliff leading to this mansion. I might be asking the impossible, but I hope you can retrieve it using your magic."

Gajeel and Pantherlily exchange a look of disbelief. The Lady Summer makes retrieving a lost item sound so easy, but it's not.

"If it's down the cliff, it might have fallen down the sea," Juvia muses. "It's a good thing Juvia came along, Gajeel-kun. Juvia might be able to retrieve it if it's in the water!"

Lady Summer stands up and takes a box from the desk. "I'm not sure if it'll help at all, but I learned that dragon slayer mages have heightened senses. That's why I specified for a dragon slayer mage." She hands the box to Gajeel. "Do you think you'll be able to sense it just from using this box, my dear?" she gives him a hopeful look.

Gajeel takes the box and sniffs it. He narrows his eyes as soon as he gets a whiff of something strange. "It might work. I can smell the faint scent of burning mint or somethin'."

Lady Summer covers her gasp with her hand. "Cobalt always smelled like peppermint. Could it be that his natural scent is mixed in with the fire he created and encased inside the pendant?"

"It's quite possible, my Lady," Pantherlily supplies the answer.

"Well, I can try and trace it. But, if it indeed fell in the water, it'd be hard for me to follow it. The scent of water dulls a dragon slayer's sense of smell," explains Gajeel.

Juvia thinks back to Natsu's own explanation. A sad smile plays on her lips. "Lady Summer, Juvia apologizes but she wants to ask, do you regret not showing up at the meeting place?"

Lady Summer chuckles, but the laughter never reaching her eyes. "Every single time I breathe. I always envision a life with him. What could have been... What would I have become... Look at me, I lived my life surrounded with riches, but I am alone."

"You... never married?"

The Lady shakes her head. "I couldn't trust myself with anyone else. That's why I must retrieve this necklace. I will increase your payment, in fact. It's not enough to pay for the crime I committed against the man I love. But at least, let me return what's rightfully his son's."

Juvia stands up and takes Lady Summer's hands into hers. "Juvia cannot exactly judge you, since Juvia's done some crazy antics before too, especially involving people she loves. Juvia supports your way of contemplating. If Juvia needs to swim deeper into the sea, Juvia will do it just to retrieve this necklace." Juvia offers her an assuring smile. She turns to her two friends and proposes to jumpstart with the mission.

* * *

The completion of a mission, especially a successful one, often leaves the mages happy and fulfilled. Not to mention if the reward money is bountiful! Yet the trio of Nastu, Lucy, and Happy departs the client's town with forlorn expressions. Lucy's tears continue to fall after as they bid Mizue a goodbye.

The group ends up refusing to take the payment from the lovely couple.

Natsu contemplates what just transpired. When Mizue assists her husband out of their bedroom, the trio meets a frail old man whose long years are made noticeable due to the happy lines on his face. The wrinkles around his eyes get more prominent once his gaze sets upon Natsu's face.

"Ah, the great salamander," he excitedly exclaims, albeit his voice came out hoarse. A coughing fit interrupts the words he was about to deliver.

"My Kaji is a big fan of you, Natsu-San," explains Mizue. "And he has a not-so-hidden infatuation on the water Mage. Is it Julia or Sylvia my dear?"

Kaji points at her chidingly. "H-h-how ma-many t-t-times do I have to s-s-say it's Juvia?" He struggles to say. There is a hint of joy in his tone however.

"I shouldn't learn your pretend-mistress's name anyway," Mizue feigns anger.

"But Juvia-chan is for Gray, I read such gossip on Sorcerer's Weekly," Kaji informs his wife.

"And I'm only yours," Mizue nods her head, eyes sparkling.

The trio watches the scene in amusement and awe. Kaji tells them that seeing the salamander with his exceed is enough of a joy to him, but he's also thankful to meet the celestial Mage. Lucy offers to introduce him to her celestial beings, Virgo being Kaji's preferred one.

The trio showcase their magical prowess, albeit with restrained strength. Natsu creates flames that won't scald the elderly man. The excitement in his eyes lights up the boyish charm that's been gone for years. Kaji admits he recalls his boyish dream of becoming a Mage and joining a guild. He turns to Mizue, clasps her hands tightly, and thanks her profusely for her last gift. He vows to take this memory with to the afterlife. So when the time comes that Mizue joins him, he'd know the woman to marry again in his next life.

Death, Kaji claims, will never sever the bond and love he has for Mizue.

_Do I want that with Juvia?_

Natsu questions himself. How does he see his future self? How would he feel without Juvia in his life? Does he want to sleep on a bed knowing she isn't there when he opens his eyes? Does he prefer a life he can't share with her? His inner turmoil grows bigger each day.

"Mizue and Kaji's love story is an inspiration," Lucy suddenly speaks up while sniffing. "Theirs is the most genuine love that should serve a lesson for many."

"You're probably thinking of writing that as a novel. Tsk, tsk," Happy chimes in with a snide remark.

Lucy glares at the blue cat and sticks out her tongue. "Whatever. A cat like you won't know." She turns to Natsu and shakes her head. "And Natsu here won't know either."

"Nah-uh," protests Happy. "That's what you think," he gives a smug smile towards Natsu's direction. "Natsu actually has a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" both Lucy and Natsu yelps in harmony.

Natsu growls at his best friend. "What the fuck are you talking about, cat?"

"Y-you have a g-g-g-g-girlfriend," Lucy asks in disbelief, stuttering. She just couldn't see Natsu as someone being romantic and all.

Happy spreads his wings and hovers in front of them. "The great Happy knows everything that happens in Fairy Tail," he announces to the two. He notices the fire dragon slayer is sweating as if afraid of being exposed. _So I'm right, _Happily naughtily thinks to himself. An evil grin appears on his face. "You've been trying to get rid of me for the past few months. I know you were bringing your girlfriend to our house."

"And you spied on us?!" Natsu bellows in anger.

Lucy gasps. "So you actually have a girlfriend?" Her question is ignored.

"Why would you spy on me?!"

Happy glares at Natsu. "I didn't spy on you, stupid. I don't do those. But you don't trust me enough to tell me you've a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"So you're actually bringing a girl to your place?" Again, Lucy is being ignored.

Happy folds his arms and flares his nose up snobbishly. "I've never really seen the girl, but you always smell like fresh water, like you just stepped out of the shower. I may not be a dragon slayer, but I have good nose."

"What are you saying? You can tell who this supposed 'girlfriend' is by the scent on Natsu?" Lucy interjects.

Happy shakes his head. "Nope. That's why Natsu is always showering after to wash away her scent."

_Oh... so Happy hasn't associated the scent of fresh water with a certain mage!_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me and Happy about it. I thought we're you're closest friends," Lucy tells him with a disappointed and sad look. "Is she someone we know?"

"None of your business," Natsu grumbles. "Plus, it's over."

"What did you do?"

Natsu looks at her incredulously. "Why are you assuming it's my fault?"

"So it's her fault?"

Natsu sighs out loud. His mind's a whole mess at the moment, and his emotions are quite unstable after the whole mission. "I... really don't want to talk about it," he tells her but adds, "at least I'm not ready to do so."

"I see," Lucy nods understandingly. "Just so you know, me and Happy are always ready to listen. We won't judge as well."

"Aye!" Happy agrees. He flies towards Lucy who is already walking ahead. "I think it's Lisanna," he whispers to the blonde mage's ears. Lucy hums in response, actually having no clue of this mysterious girl. "Or it might not be from our guild," Happy adds.

"You're not helping at all,' Lucy mutters annoyingly. "We need to investigate."

"You guys know I can hear you," Natsu barks up in exasperation. "And it's not Lisanna."

"This explains why he's so moody for the past two weeks," Lucy states to Happy. "Looks like Fairy Tail's fire mage is indeed in love."

"Aye!"

"Didn't I say I don't want to talk about it?"

Lucy whirls around and halts, placing both her hands on her waist. "But I'm curious. You don't have to tell us who the mystery girl is. Just why your relationship ended."

"Does it really matter? It's done and over with. It's not like we had a relationship to begin with!"

"Ooh, intriguing. You mean you were just fooling around with her?"

Anger flashes in Natsu's eyes. He doesn't like what Lucy's implying. Then again, that's exactly how it sounds like coming from him. "She... that girl is in love with someone else," he finally confesses, hoping this clue won't give away the girl's identity.

"Ayayay," wails Happy at the same time Lucy muttering 'crap' out loud.

"Yup, so let's put a period to this conversation," Natsu says this with finality, but it seems his blonde friend doesn't want to let it go just yet.

"Did you ever tell her how you feel?" Frowning, Natsu walks ahead of her, blatantly disregarding her question. As if in competition, Lucy quickens her steps, matching his pace much to the annoyance of the fire mage. "Unwanted advice, but it might be better if you let this mystery girl know what's inside your heart. You'll never know…" Lucy trails off, gazing up at Natsu with a kind smile. "She might just reciprocate."

* * *

The sour grimacing of Gajeel only added to the heavy feeling inside Juvia's chest. A variety of emotions shrouds her whole being. Is she supposed to cheer out loud for completing a mission successfully? But perhaps, she shouldn't feel so elated witnessing the grief in Lady Summer's eyes as she held the necklace in her palm?

Juvia isn't sure. The mission leaves a sweet and sour taste on her tongue. The necklace has been retrieved from the deep underwater; it's a task so easily handled by the water mage. The hardest part of the job is the added request by Lady Summer — to accompany her to return the Magento heirloom to its rightful owner. The son of Cobalt Magento is gracious and respectful, though the pain and hurt visible in his eyes. The stately lady of the Rayne Estates has gone down on her knees to beg for his forgiveness. Suffice to say, it has been a heavily tensed scene to witness.

There's also the very heirloom itself that plagues Juvia's mind. Upon retrieval, the water mage has intently stared at the piece of jewellery. The tiny flame encased inside the ruby pendant reminds him of a particular man's intense gaze.

She wonders about _his_ whereabouts. Does he think of her? Does he replay in his mind the passionate moments they spend with each other? Does he crave to touch her once more? Does he desire for her presence at all?

Because, _damn it all_, Natsu is all she thinks about every time she blinks.

"Gajeel-kun, how do you know if you're in love?"

The weakened dragon slayer (only because they're riding inside a speeding train!) rolls his eyes, ready to hurl the cakes he consumed at the Rayne Manor. "Is this about Stripper again?" he whines, his words barely audible.

"Well… yes and no," Juvia sheepishly answers, giving him an unsure smile. "Juvia is just so confused with how she feels," she admits easily to him. It's always easy to confide in Gajeel, though he always replies brusquely.

"You want me to be honest?" he stares at her from the corner of his eyes. When Juvia nods, he sighs out loud, hoping he won't throw up in the middle of a serious conversation with his best friend. "It always seems like your feelings for that Stripper is a little," he pauses, perhaps to find the least hurtful term, "trivial."

Juvia repeats the word with a scowl, "Trivial?"

"Hmm, maybe I'm using the wrong word. But it ain't as deep as you want people to think it is," he tries his best to explain, still hoping the water mage doesn't get offended. "Or what you're trying to make yourself believe."

After a few minutes of pondering, Juvia seems to comprehend his statement. "Does it seem like my affections for Gray-sama are quite superfluous but not sincere?"

Gajeel shakes his head in disagreement. He never hates having serious talks with Juvia. It's just that sometimes one needs to tread carefully lest she'd flood the area due to tears. "It's sincere, but not just deep enough to warrant being called," he pauses again and puts his fingers up to make air quotations, "in love."

Juvia wants to get mad at what he's implying, but she knows he's partially right. It's just painful to hear it out loud. "Does it always appear as if Juvia is trying too hard?"

"Yes," both Gajeel and Pantherlily react at the same time.

This time it's the exceed who explains what the dragon slayer meant. "See Juvia, I do believe you're so grateful and thankful towards Gray, especially when he took away the gloominess from your atmosphere," Pantherlily carefully explains. "But you're always overcompensating for it. You also created in your head that 'cause Gray released you from the constant rain, you must reciprocate it by falling in love with him."

"When Juvia isn't really in love with him," Juvia supplies with a nod, catching both Gajeel and his exceed to gawk at her. "Juvia has been aware of her fleeting feelings for Gray-sama. Juvia still loves him though, perhaps will always love him. But it's just different with how Juvia feels towards Nat— er, someone else."

Gajeel doesn't catch her near slip-up due to dizziness. Pantherlily is a different case, however. He raises a brow as he continues to stare at Juvia. He doesn't say anything though.

"So how does Gajeel-kun know that you're in love with Levy-chan, not just love her as a nakama?"

"What? Who says I'm in love?!"

Juvia gives him a bewildered look. "Gajeel-kun doesn't love Levy-chan then? Poor Levy-chan!"

"Wait, wha— Oi! Rainwoman, stop making this about me. I know nothing about all these baloney love-stuff. You feel what you feel. Why need to dissect and learn theories about it. There's no right or wrong when it comes to that beating organ," lectures Gajeel in a rather crude way. "If that thing," he points towards Juvia's chest, "if that thing tells you it's beating for that one person, why'd you have to ask your brain to decide?"

The water mage chuckles loudly. _Dear Gajeel-kun makes it so easy!_ "So, all Juvia just needs is for her boobs to beat to know if she's in love, right?" she asks him with feigned ignorance.

"Yeah, twist my words, annoying, foolish Rainwoman!" Gajeel spits in irritation.

Juvia sticks out her tongue at him, suddenly the heavy feeling inside her heart being lifted. Her best friend is indeed right. Why does she need to make it complicated?

It's simple really. She knows that her heart is beating for a particular someone for a long time now. With a great resolve, she launches herself at the grumbling iron-eating mage, giving him a big hug. "Thanks, Gajeel-kun. You really helped Juvia figure out her confused heart. You too, Pantherlily," she tells them, pulling the exceed in the hug as well.

* * *

If someone at the guild asked to describe Natsu in one word, most (if not all) would probably whip out their thesaurus for the word 'idiot'. Some would mean it in jest, while others in complete earnest. Natsu completely agrees with the latter.

After all, he really is an idiotic fool with moronic, stupid tendencies! Hurting Juvia is his biggest crime. He has no clue how to remedy the situation.

But something about what Lucy said ignites the flames of determination inside him. As soon as the trio arrived at Magnolia, Natsu forms a firm decision to make amends. After all, he realizes, he desires no one except for Juvia. He desires nothing than knowing, at the end of the day, he can have his arms around her slender frame. He'll do anything to get back in her arms.

That is the very reason why this dumb, half-witted fire dragon slayer ends up scaling the wall of Fairy Hills. It is already night time, and he wears the darkness like a cape.

He gets inside Juvia's room with no trouble (surprised that the windows remain unlocked!). But like he already deduced, Juvia's room is silent. No trace of any presence inside at all. A smirk plays on his face when he notices the things on her bed or lack thereof. Whatever happened to those ice-jerk dolls, he doesn't give a damn.

His main mission is to apologize to the water mage. Yet, that is futile at the moment. It's all in vain since the blue-haired goddess is nowhere in sight. _She's probably out on a mission yet again…_

Leaping out of the window, Natsu decides to put off his apology for the next day. It will give him enough time to practice what to say to her — for the right words to come out.

When he reaches his house's front door, he could tell Happy is shuffling inside their small kitchen. The various aromas of grilled fish and other cooked food fill his senses, making his stomach growl. As he steps inside, the blue fur of the exceed disappears inside his room.

"Yo, Happy," he calls out gruffly. "Why'd you clean the house? Are you expecting Carla?"

Natsu takes off his scarf. The only time he does so is when he's at home. He's about to throw the scarf on the couch, but decides against it. After all, as strange as it sounds, he doesn't want to waste his best friend's efforts in cleaning. Natsu scratches his head as his eyes scan the organized living room.

"Honestly, fish-breath, this is creeping me out. What's gotten int—," he comments as he enters his room, but gets cut off when he collides with something soft.

"Natsu-san, you should watch where you're going!" complains the harmonious voice. "Here, help Juvia up," the blue-haired mage extends a hand and orders him to assist her.

"Well, you should do that as well," he retorts, pulling the girl to her feet, until he realizes who he's talking to.

"HOLY FUCK, JUVIA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

The blue-haired maiden cocks her head to the side, blinks non-stop, and puffs her cheeks. "Juvia lives here."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. It took me some time to figure out what direction I want the story to go. This is the 3rd version I wrote, and I think this is the right way to go. I don't think I'll take too long to write the next chapter. I know that there are no interactions between our two leads, but please be a little patient. I felt that this chapter serves as a transitional one for the two. Hence, I really won't put a big gap between this chapter and the next. So here's hoping you all won't give up on this story. **

**Once again, my sincerest thank-you to all who left a feedback. The kind words were inspiring.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"Juvia lives here."

_Huh?_

The salmon-haired mage blinks, scratches his head, arches his brow, blinks, ruffles his hair, opens his mouth but doesn't know what to say, blinks, and stares incredulously at the divine beauty.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" is the only statement he comes up with.

"Please no profanities in front of a lady," Juvia rolls her eyes at him, flaring her nose up, and waving her right hand in the air as if swatting a fly. "Juvia is so tired after bringing so many bags from Fairy Hills to here!" she says this with nonchalance.

Natsu's eyes bulges when his eyes finally notice the state of his room. Bags are everywhere, and folded clothes are on top of his bed. It feels like the juices in his brain leaked since he couldn't form a single logical thought.

"We should buy a new closet. Juvia's clothes won't fit inside your old one," Juvia tells him as she scans the room. "But before that, let's eat dinner. Juvia managed to cook after arriving here." She grabs Natsu's hand and leads him out of the room.

Natsu stares at her hand grasping his, looks at her face, and then back to her hand. He is confused. He is so confused. Aren't they in a no-speaking term? Did his idiotic brain simply conjure the horrible event two weeks ago?

Really, what the hell is happening? Why the hell is Juvia acting... normal? Well, as normal as one could describe her!

He doesn't even realize that they already entered the kitchen. He opens his mouth to say something again, but bafflement overpowers him. He feels Juvia's delicate fingers pressing his shoulders as she ushers him to sit down. In front of him, about three types of dishes are laid out on the dinner table, all of them his favourites. Juvia scoops him a bowl of rice and then hands it to him. The fire mage dumbly accepts it. He is just too stupefied to talk.

"Don't get mad, but Juvia shooed Happy-kun away. Juvia had to bribe him so he'd keep quiet about us."

That does it! Ignoring the bit about Happy for now, Natsu snaps.

"_Us_?" Natsu slams the bowl on the table, a little too hard unintentionally. "What 'us' are you talking about? Juvia, don't you remember the things I said to you? I hurled all those hurtful words. It was my intention to offend you. Why aren't you mad at all?" he barks. The water mage keeps silent without removing the smile on her face. "Didn't ya hear what I said?"

Juvia sighs. "Juvia heard you loud and clear. No need to raise your voice, Natsu-san," she chides him like a mother would to a spoiled child. "Juvia doesn't know why Natsu-san chose to say those words. Whether to hurt her or hurt himself, Juvia can only guess. What Juvia knows is that Natsu-san didn't mean it at all." Natsu gapes at her, so she continues to explain. "Natsu-san is the type to never use words to offend his friends and comrades. You're very direct when you're mad, and you wear your feelings on your face." She stops talking and stands up to walk towards him.

"Juvia was hurt, that's for sure. But Juvia went on this mission and had a really good talk with Gajeel-kun. It's so simple, Natsu-san. Juvia wants to be with you. And Juvia realizes that Natsu-san cares a lot about Juvia..." she trails off, fluttering her eyelashes not knowing how seductive she looked in Natsu's eyes. "Is Juvia's assumption correct or is it just a delusion again?"

_Is it really that simple?_

Natsu stands up as well. He towers over her, so he lifts her chin up to establish a direct eye contact. "You're very wrong. I don't care about you." When he sees her face contorting into a fusion of anger and sadness, he corrects his words. "I meant I don't just care about you. I like you. Wait, no, that's wrong too." He shakes his head. Really, why isn't his brain filled with the most eloquent rhetoric?

"Okay, work slowly with me Juv. You know I'm not the most articulate here," he pleads and she nods. "I care a lot about you more than I can even describe. I want you day in, day out. I want you on my bed at night, with me cupping your breast, and your head resting on my chest. I want me in you, and you on top of me..."

Natsu snaps his mouth shut and gulps. Juvia gives him a wry look, but then she starts laughing. Again, he fails to comprehend why she finds it funny. He often says things in earnest that makes her break out in giggles.

"Natsu-san is quite the pervert. I bet you get that side of you from Master Makarov," she pokes him on his chest.

"Ugh!" Natsu steps away from her, does a 180-degree turn, and ruffles his hair roughly. "This is what you do to me. You make me all crazy and uncivilized, Juv. And, and..." he hangs his head low. "When I saw all those ice-dolls on your bed, it made me enraged."

"Ice dolls?" Juvia tilts her head, racking her brain what he meant, until it dawns on her. "The plush toys!" she snaps her fingers. When Natsu glances at her from the corner of his eye, his back still facing the water mage, Juvia walks forward to close the wide gap between them. "Natsu-san saw Juvia's Gray dolls, is that right?"

"Yes, I did," he replies dejectedly. He is quick to face her, producing a gust of wind. "I know you're obsessed with Gray. I know your heart only wants him," he points out, almost accusingly.

"Juvia didn't realize that Natsu-san has an exclusive peek to Juvia's heart," she tells him cynically. "If Juvia's 'heart'," she pauses as she creates air quotations, "only wants Gray-sama, what's it to Natsu-san?" Juvia gives him an angry stare when she adds, "How does that affect Natsu-san?"

Natsu again whirls around, really having a hard time facing her. He needs to get away from this woman. He just knows that he'll lose self-restraint. Even with her typical work outfit, the sexiness she exudes was too alluring. He imagines his hands roaming around her bare skin. His mouth waters at the thought of his tongue tasting her very being.

_Shit!_

"It affects me because I have strong feelings for you," he confesses haphazardly. Natsu is giving himself away. It can go two ways — rejection or acceptance. "I can tell you like being with me, being intimate. You crave for me to kiss you, don't you?" he grunts, feeling strangely vulnerable and weak in front of her. "Yet, I can't be the one your heart wants."

He steps forward, away from her. Her silence only means one thing — that Natsu spoke the truth. Her body might desire his (he can tell by the way she moves in rhythm with him), but that one organ that matters the most has been given to his comrade. In a hastened pace, Natsu reaches the door. He is out of the house when he hears Juvia's angry shout.

"Are you going to Love Rival again?" She is quick. Within seconds she is behind the fire dragon slayer, her hands wrapping around his waist. Her hold is too tight, but Natsu manages to pry away her embrace. He continues to walk, ignoring her, already creating a few feet distance. "Juvia is angry at you, Natsu-san. Juvia is _sooooo_ irritated!"

Natsu stops midway, her words freezing him on the spot. And then, he feels her hands going around his waist again. She presses her voluminous chest on his back. The strain inside his trousers is becoming visible; the beating inside his chest raising its volume.

"You ruined everything, Natsu-san," she continues to berate him. "Juvia joined Fairy Tale wanting to gain a family and hoping to win Gray-sama's heart. Juvia had this perfect plan of marrying Gray-sama and having many babies. It was a perfect ending to a rather sad life of a gloomy girl."

The pounding in Natsu's chest increases its pace yet again. He can practically hear its thumping.

"But Juvia can no longer see that ending. It's not Gray-sama's face anymore. The man Juvia wants has pink hair who possesses an egotistical but kind smile." Juvia's left hand travels up Natsu's torso until it rests on top of his beating heart. "So, Natsu-san needs to give Juvia her happy ending. Take responsibility, flame boy," she whispers hoarsely.

Natsu grips both her wrists and forces her to release him. "I can't do that, Juvia," he states gravely. He pivots to finally confront her eyes with his. "Because I don't have pink hair." He flashes his typical toothy grin, poking the tip of her nose with a finger. "I thought we talked about that!"

It takes time for Juvia to comprehend; and when she does, the water mage pulls his face down to meet with her lips. But of course, these two together can be quite comical. Instead of soft lips on chapped ones, the romantic moment is ruined when forehead bumps forehead.

Juvia rubs her forehead but laughs nonstop.

"Hey! I wanted that kiss," pouts Natsu, stomping his foot. He watches the water mage in her fit of laughter. The light from the moon adds to her sublime beauty. Her voice brings a soothing tune to the eerie atmosphere outside his house. "I love you, Juvia." She continues to laugh without hearing his confession. "I love you with all my heart," he says in a low voice. She still doesn't hear him, too engrossed with the humour of the situation.

When she calms down, still clutching her stomach, she asks what he said. He faces her with a heavy and serious demeanour. Juvia quiets down and bits her lower lip. "Something wrong, Natsu-san?"

"You didn't hear what I said, huh?" he chuckles when the bluenette shakes her head. She tugs on the hem of his shirt, insisting he repeats it for her. He tells her no, but she pleads, promising him to be serious this time. He relents.

Natsu caresses her right blushing cheek with the back of his hand. "I thought I should just show it to you but..." he pauses and leans down to place a peck on her lower lip. "You deserve to hear it — that someone else declaring for you." He snakes his arms around the slender frame of the water mage.

Who cares about eloquence and romantic stanzas? Whether he says it in his own ruggedly way or compose poetic similes, Natsu will simply confess.

"Juvia 'Raindrop' Lockser," he says her name with gusto, "I love you."

Juvia's eyes widen in surprise, and then well up with tears. She doesn't remember the last time someone said that to her. In fact, she might have never heard it before. Soon, sobs fill the area around Natsu's house. Her lips open to say something, but the sniffles and the tiny sobs get in the way. And then she giggles in between the sniffing.

"You know you're supposed to say something back to make us official," Natsu snorts, lightly bonking the side of her head. Juvia beams at him, and Natsu swears his heart just expanded, ready to explode any time.

The water mage soon calms down, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "Natsu-san, turn around please," she requests to the befuddled fire mage. When he doesn't comply, Juvia pouts and tells him to obey her. "Hurry. Turn around and stand still!"

With much apprehension, the fire mage relents. He hears Juvia stepping farther away from him, causing weird thoughts to play in his mind. _Is she retreating after hearing his confession? Is she rejecting him?"_

"Okay, now bend your knees a bit, as if you're half squatting down," she instructs and adds, "don't turn around to look at Juvia!"

"You're crazy, Juv, what are you tryi—," he protests but the water mage cuts him off.

"I said don't turn around. Don't move, promise Juvia!"

"Fine, fine," Natsu goes back to 'half-squatting' like he's ordered to. His sensitive ears hear Juvia's light thuds on the earth underneath her shoes. He is itching to check what she's doing but remains obedient lest he meets Sierra-Juvia! And then...

_Oompf!_

Suddenly, nearly staggering forward, he feels Juvia's weight on his body. Juvia has sprinted towards him to jump up and cling onto his back. She moves her body to find a stable position on his back — her arms encircling around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hip bone.

Natsu angles his face to the side to gape at her. _Typical Juvia antic!_ "You're weird," he comments, and then he feels soft, luscious lips being gently pressed on his left cheek.

"Juvia is known for declarations, but she thinks Natsu-san deserves to be shown instead," she gleefully states, peppering the lucky left cheek with kisses.

Natsu places his hands on her backside to give her more support. "Juv, you know I'm quite dumb, you gotta tell me your answer."

Juvia scowls at him, unimpressed that he's ruining her fantastic idea of a love declaration. "Fine, Juvia loves the dumb pink-haired boy!" She is then rewarded with a big smile. "Now just be a good boy and let Juvia ride you!"

Natsu snorts, giving Juvia a perverse grin. The latter reads the lust in his eyes and realizes what she just said. "I can think of another way of you riding me, my little hellcat," he winks at her, making Juvia's face engulfed in invisible flames.

"Perrr-vert!" she purrs.

"Now what?" Natsu raises a brow, waiting for his beautiful water mage's instructions.

Juvia points back to the direction of his house. "Now we go for dinner!" she announces with glee.

Natsu bounces on his feet preparing to make a wonderful dash. "Do I get to eat you?" he teases once more, thus Juvia pinching his cheeks. He produces a playful yowl when the water mage wouldn't let go of his puffed cheeks. "Okay, okay. Maybe later, huh?"

Juvia giggles, spreading her palms on his cheeks to caress it. "Juvia will have to think about it. Come on, Natsu-san. Dinner's going to get cold!"

Being the obedient man that he is, Natsu prances in zigzag patterns to get to his front door. The distance from where he and Juvia stood isn't far, but he wants to prolong carrying her on his back. He would bounce her off every now and then, causing the lightweight mage to yip and yap in glee.

There are still some issues left to be discussed — both know that. But for now, they just want to revel in the joy of reconciling, as well as the confirmation of their feelings.

"Wait..." Natsu puts the brake just before entering the kitchen. He strains his neck to give Juvia an incredulous look. "Did you say you 'bribed' Happy?"

Juvia places the back of her hand to cover her mouth and blinks coquettishly to him. "Giheehee," she gives him a Gajeel-esque laugh. "More like threatened and blackmailed, but those are just technicalities."

Natsu shakes his head with a smirk. Juvia is certified crazy, and he wouldn't have her in any other way!

* * *

"Are you angry that Juvia just decided to move in?"

Juvia's question pulls Natsu out of his trance. The two are sitting side by side on the edge of Natsu's bed. There's an air of awkwardness surrounding the two, as if it's the first time for them to be in an intimate setting. With Natsu's help, Juvia has just finished placing her clothes inside the closet. Some remain inside her luggage until they buy a new organizer or dresser.

Juvia sits with her legs tightly closed together, hands resting firmly on her lap. Natsu keeps bouncing his left knee, hitting the side of Juvia's right thigh. The water mage doesn't complain.

"Juvia's been waiting for you to question her again, but you're not asking," she whines a bit. During dinner, Juvia has expected Natsu to bring up the topic. Nope, the fire mage has simply enjoyed the dinner, talking about nonsensical stuff.

Natsu ruffles his salmon-coloured hair, and then proceeds to scratch the back of his neck. In his left peripheral vision, he sees the steady breathing of the water mage. She's wearing her usual babydoll nightgown, which exposes her cleavage invitingly. He's itching to get his hands on it but feels uneasy to act upon his lascivious thoughts.

"Umm..." he tries to respond, but can't find the right words.

"What if Juvia is just joking? What if she's not really serious moving in here?"

His neck jerks to the left to stare at her quizzically. After all the unpacking they've done? "But you've already unpacked?" he voices the thought running in his head.

Juvia chuckles, "So... Natsu-san doesn't mind?"

Natsu shrugs, bringing a hand to rub Juvia's back. The bluenette stiffens a bit at his ministrations, but soon loosens up due to the feel-good sensation. Natsu continues to run his hand up and down her back, until he settles it on her left shoulder. He pulls her closer to him; Juvia rests her head on his shoulder.

"I...want you to be with me all the time. It might seem we're moving too fast, but if you're comfortable to be here, I want you to stay." Strangely, he finds it so easy to relay his sentiments to her.

"Juvia is a clean-freak."

Natsu gulps, "I know, and I'm a messy bastard."

"Juvia doesn't mind cleaning, as long as Natsu-san promises not to always mess it up," she nods at him with a smile. Juvia nuzzles her head closer to his chest, loving his scent. God, how she misses his scent!

Curious what prompted her to make such a decision, Natsu voices this question to her, which she gladly answers. "During the mission with Gajeel-kun, Juvia realizes she doesn't want to lose someone very important to her because of fear, hesitation, and pride."

They let silence take over for a few minutes; Natsu breaks it off first. "Funny, my mission also made me go to Fairy Hills as soon as I arrived. I wanted to apologize," he confesses, chuckling with embarrassment. Juvia takes his free hand and intertwines her own. "That, and Lucy convinced me to do so."

"Ho, ho, Love Rival strikes again," Juvia lifts her head from his chest, and then squinting at him with a playful glare. She pokes him on the chest. "So if it weren't for Love Rival-chan, you wouldn't apologize to Juvia?"

"Hey! You don't have to be jealous of Lucy. I really see her as a younger sister or something," he protests, scowling at him. However, bitter thoughts plague his rather dense mind again. "Unless you're still considering her as a 'love rival' because of ice-skull?" he couldn't help but spit the statement with a dash of venom.

Juvia stands from their sitting position, making Natsu quite apprehensive. During dinner, the fire mage has made sure not to mention Gray; he knows it will somewhat break the ecstatic atmosphere their reconciliation produced. But now, he just couldn't help it. He's still quite jealous of the man who initially owned Juvia's heart.

The water mage walks towards her luggage to grab something. "Juvia isn't sure how you'll react when you see this," she says, her back still facing him. "Juvia is quite shy and embarrassed. She's also worried Natsu-san will find it creepy."

Curiosity is slowly killing the fire mage. He is about to let out a barrage of protests when the water mage spins around. Natsu squints not sure what he's looking at. Juvia's arms are folded across her chest, pushing her luscious breasts up, making her cleavage deeper. Yet, tucked comfortably in between those soft mounds is a small plush toy...

...in the likeness of him.

Pink felt fabric for the hair. Round black buttons for eyes.

"Is... is that... supposed to be me?" Natsu gawks in bewilderment.

"Juvia created _Nat-Nat_ when you were gone for almost two weeks about three months ago," she says this with shyness. "Juvia really missed you that time."

Three months ago, huh? Does that mean...?

As if reading his thought process, Juvia inches closer to Natsu. "Juvia just didn't realize, perhaps." She strokes Natsu's left cheek. "It seems Juvia's already fallen for Natsu-san earlier than she realized. Juvia's life these five months were filled with Natsu-san's presence. When you're not around, Juvia longs for you tremendously."

Natsu's heart swells in happiness. He really wouldn't have her in any other way. However, his eyes twitch at the sudden thought of something. "Did you just call it," he points to the Natsu-plushie, "Nat-Nat?"

Juvia giggles, leans her head forward to rest her chin on Natsu's chest. Her eyelashes flutter bashfully at him when she gazes up. "You like? Juvia thinks it's the perfect name for her Natsu-doll!" He snorts even when she's giving him a beaming smile.

"Just don't call me that in front of the guild," he gripes in jest. "Or anyone else for that matter." He snatches the plushie from her hold, eliciting a protest from the water mage. He throws the poor toy somewhere inside his room much to the bluenette's horror. When Juvia is about to go where Nat-Nat landed, Natsu grips her arms tightly. "Leave it for now. It's time you hug the real thing," he raises his brow in a teasing manner. He licks his lips as if he's ready to taste a savoury meal for free.

Juvia obliges, cupping Natsu's face and pulling it down so she can capture his lips. The make-out session is hungry and intense from the get-go. Natsu growls when he senses Juvia pulling away, but he realizes he needs much-needed air to breathe.

It's been two tormenting weeks since they last tasted each other. Heck, it's even longer than that since he was on a mission with Lucy days before his big fight with Juvia. Natsu knows one night won't be enough to satiate his starvation.

"I'm really liking the idea of you moving in here now," he whispers in her ears, making the water mage shiver in delight.

The two just need to figure out how to shoo Happy away if the blue exceed comes back the following day. There is also the question of letting their friends and guildmates aware of their relationship — if the two are ready to publicize their shared feelings.

Yet, for now, tangled limbs are engulfed in fiery passion. The room is filled with hungry moans and ecstatic grunts. It is more than being intimate. It is no longer a somewhat-illicit affair.

It's a lovemaking process deepening the bond of two unlikely individuals. Their hearts thump in a synchronized beat as they reached the peak of bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this without reviewing. Pardon me for grammatical errors. To say I'm happy with the chapter would be a half-lie. I already extended the story from a simple one-shot. I'm happy about this because this had been my plan all along. Yet, that also means I'm approaching the end of the story. Heck, that last line can be construed as the end. But... I'll stick one more chapter serving as an epilogue. That's why I'm a little bit sad because I feel like prolonging this fic, since it's the nearest canon-like Navia I can come up with. This is the best, I believe. To end it with one more chapter.**

**I'm really astounded (but truly overjoyed) with the support and receiving feedback more than I anticipated. To be honest, just to caress my ego (heh!), I wanna be known as a NaVia writer. I've quite a few plot brewing in my head, and I want to put them up. So... one more chapter for FoF, but I don't think I'll stop writing when it comes to the Natsu-Juvia ship.**

**Thank you to all reviewers, favouriters, and followers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Once more, this story was largely inspired by Colbie Caillat's song Begin Again. Please look up the lyrics. I'd love to think of the song as this story's soundtrack.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The area surrounding Natsu's house has transformed over time. The cat-shaped wooden plaque was no longer there to welcome wanted or unwanted visitors. It had been replaced with the names of the new residents. Major renovations and significant reconstruction here and there have altered the former cabin into an imposing house. Well, since it's the lone building in the middle of the woods, it does appear like a mansion.

Yet, Natsu knows this is incomparable to the big estate Lucy had been used to growing up. Sure, even Lucy stares at it in awe whenever her eyes set upon it. When the celestial mage gave her seal of approval, it adds to Natsu's growing ego that he indeed has talent for construction.

Who knew? After all, he is known as the emperor of destruction.

So, he sits at the front porch of his mansion-like house like a king seated on his throne overlooking his vast kingdom. The Natsu from before, the one in his twenties, would never find time to ponder. But he is different now. Natsu is already in his early thirties. Often, these periods of reflection are god-given moments he cherishes.

He hears the steady stream of the river nearby thanks to his powerful senses. The sound of the water lulls him to sleep, as if a water nymph sings a solemn lullaby.

He remembers a faint humming coming from an elemental maiden who commands the nature of water. He remembers the glistening tears streaking down her rosy cheeks. He remembers her walking away, farther and farther away from him.

It has been a long time since he last saw Juvia. Far too long, and the ache in his heart grows by the minute.

"Why don't you just go to Uncle Jeel's house?" a much too-girly voice slices through his silence. He watches as the disturber of 'peace' squats down near the marble steps. She draws her knees closer to her chest, making her whole appearance even smaller in frame. She rests her chin on top of her knees then proceeds to give Natsu a scowl.

"Why?" Natsu asks feigning ignorance.

"You're so stubborn, Dad," the girl rolls her eyes. "It was your fault anyways," she states without hesitation, twirling a piece of lilac strand with her right finger. She is dressed in a one-piece blue dress with short sleeves and hem reaching below her knees. A lot of people always comment that she looks just like Natsu — as if the fire mage is wearing a silky straight, waist-length, light purple wig. The only thing that enhances her femininity is the early development of her chest, even though she's just barely thirteen.

"Listen, Aiko," Natsu turns to his daughter using his somewhat-stern voice. It rarely works on his children. "Your mom and I... we have this agreement. That when one of us leaves the house, we'll give each other at least 72 hours to cool off. It's only been a day."

"But we're suffering here, dad," an eleven-year-old boy comes out of the door to offer his own opinion.

"Shut up, Aki!" Aiko points an accusing finger towards her younger brother. "You talk as if you're the one taking care of the twins!" she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"You kids are exaggerating," Natsu grumbles, scratching his head. Sure, it really feels like he's been amputated when his wife is not around. After all, Natsu relies heavily on her. But for _his own_ children to voice out his incapability? That hurts a bit. "I'm not that bad at parenting!" he protests like a little kid. "Plus, it's not just me who's at fault. Aki here as well," he points at the blue-haired boy standing beside him with his arms crossed.

The blue-haired boy is a mixture of Natsu's and Juvia's features. His slanted eyes frame navy blue orbs which almost seemed black like his father's. His cerulean spikes are styled just like Natsu's. Aki inherits his mother's nose shape while wearing his father's familiar toothy grin. One glance at him and people immediately can tell the Lockser-Dragneel genes flowing in his system.

Aiko's eyes travel to the scene of the crime — the reason why their mom has left the house. Both Natsu and Aki sheepishly avoid looking at that direction.

Just before Natsu offers another explanation for his alleged 'fault', two chubby boys come bouncing out of the house. One has wavy pink hair, disheveled. The other straight, sleek blue hair, cleanly cut. Other than the variation in hair colour and texture, the two are very much identical in facial features. Like Aki, these almost-six-years-in-age twins possess a mixture of Juvia's and Natsu's.

"Dad!" the pink-haired Jon bellows.

"We're hungry!" supplies the blue-haired Nate.

"But you just ate!" whines Natsu. Honestly, the father shouldn't be in the position of complaining about his boys' appetite. Except, they tend to eat more.

It's only been two hours after breakfast. How can these two active boys already act like they're starving?

"You didn't cook enough breakfast, Dad," Aki explains to his father in nonchalance. It gives a whole new meaning how their mother manages to make such a feast everyday — for about eight residents! "Jon and Nate practically gobbled everything as soon as they sat down."

"We did not!" the twins cry out in harmony, something the rest of the family members are used to do, but not necessarily immune to being amazed.

"Okay, okay," Natsu stands up from the lounge chair he himself built. He puts up his hand in surrender. "I'll try and make something."

This time all four of his kids yelp in synchronization. "No, Dad!"

He eyes them with a scowl. It is Aiko who assumes the spokesperson of the Lockser-Dragneel offspring. "Dad, don't be stubborn. Just go and get Mom, Nav-Nav, and Happy-kun." Natsu is about to object once again, ready to insist about the so-called 72-hour agreement with his wife. Both Aiko and Aki slightly push him down the marble steps leading to their house.

"Say hi to Uncle Jeel for us," Aki says with a big grin on his face.

"Bye-bye, Daddy," the twins bid him at the same time again, albeit the waving of their hands are of different direction.

With his shoulders slumping, a pout on his lips, Natsu relents to his kids. "Fine, fine. Clean up the house or your mom will throw a fit. She might leave us for a full month," he hollers as he traces the steps out of the forest into Magnolia town where Gajeel lives with his wife Levy.

It is enough of a threat as the kids scramble inside the house, ready to pick up the mess they created just yesterday. For sure, their mom wouldn't be happy if she sees the accumulated scatter in the living room.

* * *

Walking with his hands inside his trousers, Natsu tries to form the appropriate statements that will appease his lovely wife. He and Juvia rarely get into an argument. In fact, they never really get into a fight. If they fight, like what happened a day ago, it is usually a _kind of_ minor issue.

In fact, it is so minor it's actually pretty petty, Natsu snickers recalling the scene.

But that's Juvia. That's _his Juvia_. The trigger can be unexpected, and it usually leaves Natsu dumbfounded. Yet, he still wouldn't have her in any other way. He is more than lucky to have her by her side. But to be able to call her 'his wife' for more than a decade now, he sure is blessed.

Natsu chuckles as he reminisces the moment the couple revealed to their guildmates about their relationship.

"_Everyone, Juvia and I are together," Natsu announced in his typical, loud, boisterous volume as soon as he slammed open the guild doors. His fingers were intertwined with Juvia's as he held them up for the whole guild to see. _

_All heads turned to look at the two in silence. Then, all heads returned to their original position, going back to doing their own thing._

"_Like I said, we're together now, got it?" he raised his volume another notch. Again, no one bothered to comprehend what the fire mage said. Although, there were a few eyes observing them. _

_One pair belonged to a white-haired barmaid, who was eyeing them with keen curiosity as she continued wiping the counter. Another pair belonged to a scarlet-haired, armour-wearing mage, whose lips were formed in a thin line. Hard to tell whether she was glad about this certain development or not. Yet, it supplied her the reason why Juvia informed the dorm she was leaving Fairy Hills. The third set of eyes was glaring at them. If not for a petite bluenette restraining the owner of the deadly glare, the fire mage might have been attacked by an iron-eating dragon slayer!_

"_Juvia thinks our guildmates aren't taking us seriously," muttered the water mage with a disappointed tune. She tightened her grip on Natsu's hand._

"_Aye, sir! They're all probably thinking this is a prank," chimed in Happy. _

_As if a light bulb appeared above the salmon-haired mage, he tugged on Juvia's hand and winked at her. "I've an idea, Juv. Just go with flow, 'kay?" he whispered; the bluenette, albeit looking anxious, nodded._

_Natsu climbed the platform that's usually set up as the concert stage, with Juvia in tow. Their fingers were still laced with each other, never letting go. They stood at the centre, and finally they had the full attention of the guilders. Natsu motioned for Happy, and then whispered something that not even Juvia heard. Happy enthusiastically bobbed his head in agreement, shouting a loud 'aye!'_

"_Everyone~!" Happy's high-pitched sing-song voice resonated throughout. "I now present you the future Mister and Missus Dragneel!"_

_Juvia stood still in surprise with wide eyes. Happy did a twirl while suspended in air. Natsu put up his thumb, a cheeky grin on his lips._

_Almost everyone's mouth dropped open due to shock. To stun them even more, Natsu pulled Juvia towards him and landed a big, sloppy kiss on the water mage's plump lips. It only took a matter of seconds before Juvia responded with eagerness. _

_But none was as shocked as the newcomer who just opened the guild doors. To be welcomed by such a spectacle — the whole guild submerged in deafening silence, the only music was the kissing sounds coming from two unlikely couple. Soon, initiated by Mirajane, a thunderous applause filled the whole building. When the couple broke away from each other, the fire mage rubbed the back of his neck in surprising sheepishness, while the water mage gazed down on the ground. Her cheeks were tinted with a rose shade that matched her lover's hair. There was a sweet smile on her face._

_No one noticed the white trench coat-clad ice mage, except for Natsu._

"Uncle Natchuu," a perky voice pulls the fire mage out of his reverie. Natsu doesn't need to squint or refocus his gaze to know the owner of such a shrill tone. It is a young girl, about nine years of age. Her long raven hair is put up in pigtails, bouncing in the air as she runs towards Natsu. "Hi Uncle Natchuu!" greets the girl.

"Hey Gem, how ya doin'?" he squats down to meet the girl at eye level.

The young girl giggles, her fingers crossed behind her back. She gives him a shy look, as she keeps standing on her tiptoes. "Umm... where is Aki-kun?" she asks. Gem's bashful personality, at times, reminds Natsu of an equally coy Juvia.

But before Natsu is able to provide the little girl with an answer, a tall figure carrying two luggage approaches the two. Natsu stands up and raises a brow at the approaching mage. "Oh, if it isn't ice princess," he greets smugly. He grins cheekily when Gem giggles at her father's nickname. "Yo!" Natsu raises his hand

"Yo," echoes Gray but in a rather monotonous manner. Like Natsu, nothing much has changed with the appearance of the ice mage. Yes, one can easily discern that both are no longer the teen mages at the height of their fame. Both are now fathers who matured... somewhat!

Natsu returns his gaze to the little girl, who really is the female, younger version of her father. "How was your mom's wedding?"

Gem Fullbuster claps her hands together. "It was fun, Uncle Natchuu. Mom made me wear a princess dress and crown." It seems Gray had just picked up his daughter from the train station after a few weeks in Crocus.

Natsu snorts. "I bet you're the true pretty ice princess, unlike someone I know," he hoots, patting the girl's head. "By the way, Aki's at home. Later though, maybe in the afternoon, I think he'll stop by at the guild with the twins." That piece of information seems to perk up the little girl as she squeals in delight. Natsu notices Gray scowling. It's simply too obvious that Gem has a crush on Aki. She tails him the moment the boy appears at the guild. Gem also sleeps over at the Dragneels, asking Aiko to invite her so she could learn water magic from Juvia.

It's almost a bit of _poetic_ _injustice_. Who would think that Gray's only daughter (one he had with an ex-girlfriend) would be quite enamoured with Natsu's son? And, not to mention, the mother is Juvia!

Gem looks up to her father. "Daddy, let's go back to the guild later, okay?" The pleading puppy-eyed-look is enough for Gray to agree, albeit reluctantly.

"Let's get going, Gem. Your bags are too heavy," Gray tells his daughter. He smirks at Natsu, and the latter knows the ice mage is thinking of something insulting to throw. "Trouble with the wife, huh?"

Natsu nearly growls. "How the fu— how'd ya know?"

"The news has wings."

Ugh, that stupid, flying, fish-breath named Happy! Natsu can just imagine the blue exceed flying around the guild, announcing how much Natsu 'hurt' Juvia. Happy's loyalty now completely belongs to his wife.

"Whatever! I assure you things will be back to normal in no time," Natsu retorts in defensive stance. Gray's words from long time ago replay in his mind, and this makes Natsu more annoyed. "Well, later, frozen brains. I'm picking up my wife." He pats Gem's head once more before turning his back on the father and daughter combo.

"Remember what I told you back then, flame breath," Gray hollers after him. If the sweet Gem wasn't there, Natsu would've raised a middle finger.

As he makes his way towards Gajeel's house, Natsu couldn't help but think back to his conversation with Gray — some weeks after his relationship with Juvia was revealed.

"_Oi, ice princess. Haven't seen you in like what? Two months?"_

_Natsu pulled out a chair across the ice mage. He found Gray inside a small pub, quite a distance away from the guild. Gray just returned from a more-than-a-month mission, entered the guild very early in the morning to report to Mirajane, and then left without a word to anyone. The fire mage of course had an inkling why Gray was staying away._

_Juvia mentioned it to him — what Gray had confessed to her during her birthday. In her own apologetic way, Juvia pleaded with Natsu not to start a brawl with the ice mage — at least until she had a proper talk with Gray. Yet, Gray steered clear of Juvia, and the water mage didn't know how to make amends._

"_Juvia's been waiting for you," Natsu said with feigned nonchalance. He couldn't help but feel jealous that his girlfriend was worried about the man she used to pine for._

_Gray grunted. "Yeah? Made her wait too long so she went with the next best thing?"_

_Ouch. But, as promised, Natsu restrained himself from hitting his friend. "Nope. She just fell in love with the one who can love her more." Was he being cruel? Natsu didn't think so. He just wanted to be truthful to Gray — his childhood friend, sworn rival, his comrade, and frankly almost-brother. "You're still trying to figure out your feelings for her. I already know mine, and I think it's growing more and more each day."_

_Gray clenched his fists that were resting on the table. He snatched the half-filled mug and chugged the lager in one go. Wiping his mouth crudely with the back of his hand, Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu. "Wow, aren't you just so articulate with words now."_

_The salmon-haired mage chuckled at loud. He felt amused — not at how Gray appeared quite pathetic (just being honest here), but at the nature of their conversation. Both were practically engaged in a quite-civil discussion, even with bits and pieces of sarcasm thrown in. Natsu signalled the barmaid for two more mugs of ale._

"_Look, ash-face, I'd love to be alone if you don't mind."_

"_Well, I mind, cold freeze. We need to talk."_

_Gray grr-ed, but accepted the ale the barmaid placed in front of him. "We already talked. So yeah, goodbye, see you when I see you."_

_Natsu leaned back on his seat, took a sip, and smiled brightly at the refreshing taste of the drink. He made a note to come by the pub every now and then. He planned to have this talk with the ice mage, and he won't leave until then. When he got to the guild in the morning, he had a whiff of the ice mage's scent. Without telling Juvia, he placed a peck on her cheek and rushed out before he lost the trail. And here he was, seated in a relaxing manner, eyeing Gray._

"_You know..." he trailed off, taking another gulp of the malty liquid. "Juvia somewhat felt guilty."_

"_Haaah?" Gray made a stupefied sound._

"_Well, she felt like she hurt you and caused you to avoid the guild. Does it really hurt your ego that she likes me?" Natsu decided to step on even more dangerous grounds. "Or it just hurts that you don't have her at the palm of your hands anymore?"_

_Gray tightened his grip on the mug's handle. Any more force and the glass would surely shatter. "Shut up. You don't know how I truly feel about her. I've liked her even before you did."_

_Natsu raised a brow. "Oh yeah? Didn't seem like it. When you ignore her, or brush her aside, do you know the type of expression she makes? It lasts only for a few seconds, but anyone watching her intently can surely see. It... It hurts to see her like that."_

_Gray opened his mouth to say something then clamped it shut after thinking twice. After a moment of silence, he finally let out the question, "How long have you been in love with Juvia?"_

_Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "In love? Maybe, I wouldn't know if I can call it love in the beginning. All I can say is that I've been attracted to her right away — just a few months after she joined our guild." There. He finally revealed it out loud. Natsu sensed that Gray doubted this admission. It's true; Natsu was the happy-go-lucky, fight-obsessed, rowdy young mage in everyone's eyes. Romance and crushes were least — perhaps never — associated with him. (Well, some assumed that when Lisanna returned, she and Natsu would be endgame. Except, Lucy was already in the picture. Who knew it turned out to be Juvia?!)_

"_Just talk to her, ice princess. I get mad seeing Juvia worried or sumthin'," Natsu barked with annoyance. _

_Gray gave him a smug grin. "You sure? What if I steal her from you?"_

_Natsu gave him a thoughtful look. "Nah... you're not the type to do that," he gave Gray a confident statement, and with a chuckle, added, "And I trust Juvia."_

_Gray downed the contents of his drink in one shot. Upon placing the mug on the table, he snatched Natsu's ale and drank it in one go as well. "There," he grumbled, "At least I stole one thing from you." He stood up, ready to put a conclusion to this unneeded discussion. "Hurt her, Natsu, and I will not care about being a guildmate. If you let her go, I will be there for her," his tone was serious, so Natsu didn't dare interject. "Even if I'm already with someone, I'll leave them just for Juvia," he said this without batting an eyelash. He was serious. "I will take Juvia away from you the moment you let her go."_

_It might've sounded like a threat or a warning. Natsu just decided to take it as a friend's advice. _

"_Don't worry, Gray, I don't think that will ever happen," Natsu assured him in a low voice but with firm conviction. _

_The ice mage turned around as he shoved his hands inside his coat's pockets. "I will talk to her when I'm ready. But right now..." he trailed off, which gave Natsu the perfect timing to respond._

"_I understand. I will let the guild know you won't be in for a few more days."_

And that is the last time the two comrades talked about anything pertaining to romance, as far as Natsu is concerned. The air around him and Gray is fairly the same — unruly arguments and immature fistfights. Of course for a time being, Natsu recalls, he and Juvia avoided any blatant displays of affection in the guild, most especially when Gray is around. The lovers have somewhat come to an unspoken agreement to not be so 'in-your-face' regarding their relationship.

In the guild, the two hardly sit with each other. Sure, they come in and go together. However to a stranger, one wouldn't assume Natsu and Juvia as a couple. They also rarely go on missions together — Natsu sticks to his Team Natsu, while Juvia enjoys alternating partners between Gajeel/Lily and Lisanna. At times, she even goes on missions with Cana.

About nine years ago, Gray has committed to a four-month-long mission in Crocus. It's where he met the mother of Gem, but the relationship lasted for only two years. With a mutual decision, Gray actually gains custody of his daughter. The deciding factor is Gem's potential magical ability. The young Fullbuster girl has shown signs since her toddler years, so Gray's ex-girlfriend agreed for Gem to live with her father. It is in fact a blessing in disguise, since Gem's mother married someone else.

Some part in Natsu believes there's lingering affection the ice mage has for the water mage. Natsu will never verify it with Gray. Thus, it will forever remain an inkling. He shakes his head to rid of such thoughts.

During this contemplation, Natsu finds himself in front of a two-storey brick house. He heaves a heavy sigh, not exactly keen on seeing the owner of the house.

Natsu isn't always a jealous man. Jealousy is Juvia's expertise (Juvia's words, not Natsu's!). The funny thing is — or is that irony? — Natsu doesn't get jealous when he sees Juvia and Gray talking. Nope, at least not anymore. The brunt of his hidden jealousy is actually Juvia's best friend. It annoys him that Juvia can still openly launch herself into Gajeel's arms. At times, the water mage even holds onto Gajeel's arm when they walk side by side.

They have argued about this once. Juvia states that she sees Gajeel as more than a friend, because he is her 'brother'. Natsu understands their relationship clearly. Still, sometimes jealousy pricks at him.

And the devil himself opens the door, even before Natsu is able to knock. Gajeel welcomes the fire mage with a snort fused with a mocking grin. "I smelt ya from afar. Disgusting!"

Natsu rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "I'm touched you embedded my scent in your slow-working brain."

"You mean stink?" Gajeel steps aside. It is his silent way of giving permission for Natsu to enter. "Can you just get your wife? She's hogging Levy's attention!"

"Yeah, yeah," Natsu answers by putting his hand up. He feels for the iron dragon slayer... somewhat. In fact, Natsu shudders at a distant memory; sometime the previous year he's in the same position as Gajeel — the Redfox couple had a major fight. Just like Juvia, Levy has sought help from her friends. Juvia has readily offered their home as Levy's temporary residence. The petite bluenette actually stayed with the Dragneels for three works. _Damn Gajeel and his pride!_

Natsu frowns when he remembers that during those weeks, a very-pregnant Juvia slept beside an equally-pregnant Levy in the guest room. It's a sight to see two pregnant women on one bed struggling to get up. Yet, the empty space in the bed he shares with Juvia was so damn cold...

"Hey baby," he calls out as he makes his way to the living room. He inhales the scent of ocean breeze mixed with a very fresh, sweet-like-honey aroma. There, he is finally greeted with the image of beauty and serenity. "Oh how I miss my angel!" Natsu coos as he rushes towards the water mage's side. Immediately, he picks up the lovely being. "Did you miss me?" he rubs his cheeks on her rosy ones.

The water mage stands up and folds her arms. "Hmmph," she exaggerates her glare with a sound effect. Juvia tries not to smile at the image of her husband acting like a goof as he carries around Navia, their eleven-month-old daughter, their youngest — so far. When the man doesn't turn her way, Juvia repeats her 'hmmph' loudly, flares up her nose, and stomps her foot on the carpeted floor.

"Can I take Navia home? I miss her so much. I can't sleep without her," Natsu faces his wife, his left cheek still pressed against Navia's right one. The baby releases bubbled giggles much to his delight.

Juvia glares at him directly, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. "I'm not going home yet," she announces in defiance.

"Is okay. But, can Navia go with me then?"

The water mage clenches her fists at her sides, shaking in aggravated irritation. "Natsu, you jerk!" she screeches in anger. Her husband automatically covers their daughter's ear, playfully telling Juvia that no cursing around kids. Again, it further ruffles the water mage's feathers in fury.

"Hey, you two. Please no domestic disturbance in the Redfox mansion," Gajeel interrupts them, his year-old son Glen now in his arms, Levy following in tow.

"Aww, Ju-chan, you're already leaving?" pouts the petite bluenette.

"Yes!" "No!"

Both dragon slayers answer in harmony, but surprisingly it is Natsu providing the negative reply. Juvia's eyes grow wider in shock.

"What do you mean 'no'?" she questions her husband.

Natsu shrugs. "I honestly don't think I did anything wrong."

"You burnt all the peonies, hydrangeas, orchids, and sunflowers in the garden!" Juvia bellows, only barely containing herself from transforming into her Sierra state.

"Yeah, do you know how long it took Ju-chan to grow them," Levy defends her friend. When Juvia knocked on their door a day ago, tears welling in her eyes, Navia in her arms, and Happy flying above carrying a luggage, Levy knew something major went down. Apparently, Natsu, while training with Aki, decided to test if the boy can control his fire in the garden. Well, it turned out Aki still lacked the control. And Juvia's delicate-smelling flowers turned into ashes. "She wanted to make some of those as potpourri," whines Levy.

It is Gajeel who snorts. "Sorry, Shrimp and Rainwoman, but I'm with flame-breath here. The yard is a place for training. Pot-whatever shouldn't have been planted there."

Juvia glares at her best friend. She walks to Natsu and takes Navia. "Nope, you're not taking Navia. Juvia and Navia are a package deal. Where Juvia goes, the little angel goes."

Natsu slumps his shoulder, giving up on teasing his wife. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, Juv. I came here to pick you up." He raised his hand in surrender. If they don't have the homeowners for audience, Natsu would've proceeded with a romantic monologue of how sorry he is. Well, as romantic as he could get. He'll just become the 'sweet' husband to Juvia once they're inside the privacy of their bedroom.

Gajeel hoots in laughter. "Geeheehee... Flame-breath has gone weak," he cackles unstoppably. "Elfman won't call you 'man' for giving in to this Puddle!"

Natsu grits his teeth in annoyance. He imagines pummeling the iron dragon slayer right there and then, even in front of his miniscule wife. Only... Only Juvia got to Gajeel first.

The bluenette hits him on the shoulder with such great force. "Don't call Juvia's husband weak! Gajeel the jerk!"

"Yeah!" Natsu sticks out his tongue from behind Juvia. "Juv, grab your stuff. The kids are waitin' for ya!"

Juvia huffs loudly. The anger inside her is dissipating slowly. But, she still wants Gajeel to earn his comeuppance for calling her Natsu 'weak'. She turns to Levy, hugs the petite woman, and gives a mischievous grin. "Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun's the one who sat on your reading glasses. He only blamed it on Glen," she whispers, but it's loud enough for Gajeel to hear. The latter protests, gives his friend a menacing dagger-like look, and pleads with his now-angry wife.

"Nat-Nat, hurry!" Juvia hollers at her husband. "Grab the pram. Juvia's bags are inside there. Bye Levy-chan. Come by the house any time."

The Dragneels exit the Redfox house in no time. Natsu pats Gajeel on the shoulder before dashing outside. They hear Gajeel apologizing for pinning the blame on their son, while Levy castigating him. The Dragneel husband and wife giggle as they leave.

"Let's put Navia in," Natsu tells his wife, and Juvia complies. Natsu takes the handbag, hooks it on his left shoulder, and proceeds to push the pram. "I'm really sorry, Juv. I really thought it'd be funny to see if Aki burns one flower. I didn't think he'd go all out and scorch the whole garden."

Juvia sighs. Even she, herself, finds it strange that she overreacted. It isn't the first time her husband burnt some of her plants. "Juvia was tired that day. So when Juvia saw the garden blazing, her eyes became raging flames of fury," she tells him softly. "Juvia was too late to unleash her water magic."

She hooks her arm on Natsu's free shoulder. "Juvia really missed her Nat-Nat," she confesses to him, after placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

Natsu halts his step. He squats down and nudges for Juvia to get on his back. Juvia protests that it's going to be a heavy toll on him. "Hey, I ain't a weakling," Natsu asserts. "I can carry my wife, while I push my baby's stroller!" It doesn't take much long to convince Juvia. After all, Juvia loves being piggybacked by Natsu.

"How are the kids?" Juvia asks him, running her fingers through Natsu's pink — err salmon-coloured strands.

"Like usual. Aiko acting so bossy, Aki trying to act cool, and the twins complaining about hunger. I don't think you missed much," he chuckles, repositioning Juvia on his back, one hand supporting her behind; her legs are tightly wrapped around his hip bone. "They hate my cooking," he says this with emphasized sadness, as if waterfalls of tears came rushing out of his lids. "Oh, a word of warning," he gazes at Juvia from the corner of his eyes. "The house is a mess!"

"Ugh! Juvia will put those children of yours in a water lock," she exclaims with feigned furor.

"Do it to the twins specifically. They're such gluttons." With that, the couple traces the path to their own mansion in laughter, making fun of their children.

* * *

"Inside?" Natsu inquires in between heavy panting.

Juvia tightens her wrapped arms around her husband's neck. A moan escapes once more. "Ju... ahh... Juv... nggh.. on pill." Natsu understands the implication. It's too soon to take away the title of the youngest from Navia.

The fire mage creates another movement that produces a shocking vibration in her system. Somewhere between stinging sensation and ecstasy, Natsu has increased his pace. He hasn't released her from their connection, and yet Juvia reached the peak twice already. Sometimes, she is amazed at how she can match Natsu's unlimited strength and energy. She knows that Natsu uses some kind of technique to make her achieve climax multiple times, while restraining himself for the final release. So when his passion and desires fill her in, Juvia couldn't help but cry out. It is the one purpose that Natsu invested for their room to be sound-proofed.

The fire mage collapses on top of his wife. His full weight is on her, and he knows he needs to move soon. When he is about to pull away, Juvia holds on to him, whispering, "Stay in Juvia for a while." He obeys her pleading command. His hand travels up and down the side of her body, creating circular movements on the flesh that bears her guild mark. Juvia's legs are still wrapped around his hips. She still wants to stay unified with her husband.

"Stay with me always, Juv."

"Juvia cannot live without Nat-Nat."

A few more moments in silence are spent between the two, their breaths heavy. Soon, Juvia releases Natsu, and the latter disconnects from her. Rolling on his side, Natsu takes her hand — the hand that wears his flames.

"_It's supposed to be your birthday gift," Natsu sheepishly admitted to the water mage. He was never a romantic guy, but he thought getting this particular item was romantic enough. But that 'fight' happened, and Natsu didn't get the chance to give it to Juvia._

_No, scratch that. He decided that this specific object should be meant for a different purpose. So, he racked his 'flame brains' for the best way to present it to her. Lucy gave him some ideas — all too cheesy and cringe-worthy. (Write a poem for her and read it in front of everyone at the guild. Bring her to a top restaurant wearing some fancy suit, candlelit dinner with a hired violinist. Put her on a boat. Etcetera, etcetera!)_

_Nope, nothing seemed perfect and romantic — Natsu style._

_So, he employed the help of Erza and Mira, both too eager and excited to assist. It took two weeks for the plan to materialize. Too much flour, cracked eggs on the floor, burnt dough, wasted sugar, and scary-ass instructors. _

_It was all worth it, however, when Juvia yelped in glee seeing a Juvin-cake (Erza named it!). It was Natsu who measured the ingredients, mixed and whipped the dough, and placed inside the oven. Erza helped with sample-tasting (the Titania bully acted like a war commander during the baking sessions), and Mirajane did the decoration._

_The cake was shaped and formed like a mini-Juvia. Mirajane was able to perfect the decoration using fondant. Juvia peered closely when she noticed something. On the Juvin-cake's left hand, some flames were protruding. No, it was a ring. A ring that encases a flame-like design. No, it's not a design. It was indeed flames._

_Juvia grabbed the ring, as she was reminded of the heirloom she searched for during a mission. Sitting on the white gold band was a water droplet-shaped glass. Inside was a flickering flame so reminiscent of the one Natsu produces._

"_N-N-N-Na-Nat-tsu-s-san?" she stuttered asking. _

_Natsu knelt in front of her, grabbed the ring, and wiped it on his scarf. "Juvia, spend your lifetime with me," his voice was soft and calm, but his eyes gave a look of pleading and asking. _

_Juvia brought her hands to her face as tears started streaming down her face. Natsu slipped in the ring and placed a kiss on it. Juvia knelt down, catching Natsu by surprise. "Natsu, please spend your lifetime with Juvia," was the answer she gave him._

_In the middle of the park where they first kissed, overlooking a creek, the two are engulfed in a fiery session. Their lips molding as one with their tongues intertwined. Juvia would always tease Natsu for shedding a few tears during that heated moment, while Natsu argued it was Juvia's tears on his cheeks._

Either way, in that very moment, a vow has been put in place. Although it isn't very fairy tale-esque, where the maiden went through a magical courtship with the knight, it is an epic story that Juvia loved to relive. Each moment has been magical for them ever since.

"Hey Juv," Natsu sits up, a cute scowl etched on his face. He turns to his wife who is nearing la-la land. Juvia hums in reply, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. "How come we never achieve a unison raid?"

Her response? Natsu is roughly pulled down, his lips invaded with his wife's soft ones. "Cause every time we tried to do it," Juvia mutters, resting her head on his bare chest. "Juvia ends up getting pregnant."

"Oh."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:  
Aiko = love child  
Aki = autumn  
I cheated with their youngest (so far, gihihi) daughter by using the ship's name.

Special thanks to the following:** JacobStoneclaw, Karlos1234ify, SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Angelina1993, Dark Gothic Lolita, pizzajon, Natsu is Awesome, Laudi14, Guest426, GioM. Meow, DarkHyena, SakuraPetal91, Myrolerian, Hipster Bunny 007, freowin, Fancyunicorn, melneh, Ark19, KeiZiahKnight. 1886, animegamernerd15, LordDeuce, ArtanisRose, Snoopy A, No Vigilance, myafroatemydog, Lollipoplozzy, Steam Powered Crow, DeltaInsigna, Godzilla327, Prenumbra, purplesparkz02, NeonElement, samuel. felixs, rosaji, sanime04, justaguy35, Celine-nee-sama, Raphiix3, Gunreal, QuirkyyMist, 'Please domt', NaLishipper8, purpleswordsman, NaruHinaSecretLovers16, apitatoor, Pravus Prime, TheAwzumPrussia, Anyhow, random things, percy zoe and artemis fan, Jalis, HateOnMe73, Phoenixking9742, Kript, MineEngineer, and to all the guest reviewers, followers and readers!**

It is indeed a pleasure to write this story. It feels bittersweet to let it go. I'm a sucker for happy-family endings, so I chose this route. I could've gone for a more 'artistic' with a cliffhanger, audience-supply-their-ending type, but for my first Navia fic, I want a happy family for this crack pairing. I might not respond to reviewers when I put up the chapter, but I'm truly thankful to those who spare a minute or two to write feedback.

Lastly, I have another NaVia fic in the works (in fact, first chapter's already completed, just fine tuning it). It is romance but with some angst and fantasy mixture — set in an AU-Fairy Tale timeline with some Japanese feudal era vibe, entitled** TRACE ELEMENTS. **

So, I'd highly appreciate it if you all will check it out once posted.

**Once again, thank you sincerely for the support for Feeling of Flames. **

**m (_ _) m**


End file.
